


Staring at the Sun

by DeepBlue20



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 84,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepBlue20/pseuds/DeepBlue20
Summary: Follows Season 4BDahlia is forced into a marriage to satisfy her uncle, who has usurped her father's throne, only agreeing to the marriage to protect her mother and brother. Her uncle, the now King Gunther, marries her off to Ubbe Ragnarsson, a man she has never met, forced to leave behind her longtime lover, Ozur, her family, and her home. She is angry and spiteful, fighting tooth and nail to get back what she lost. They say that she is the daughter of Freyja, that all men who meet her in battle will be slain at her feet. Its a good thing Ubbe, son of Ragnar Lothbrok, is no ordinary man. The fates have spun their webs, binding Ubbe and Dahlia, and it is inexorable.
Relationships: Ubbe (Vikings)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 61





	1. One

_“Thrym, king of the jötnar, demanded that Freja be given to him in exchange for Mjolnir after Loki demanded it be returned. But when Loki approached Freyja with the news, she reacted with such a fury that the palace of the gods shook on its foundations and her torac, Brisingmen, fell to the ground:_

_Wrathful was Freyja and fiercely she snorted,_

_I And the dwelling great of the gods was shaken,_

_And burst was the mighty Brising's necklace:_

_'Most lustful indeed should I look to all If I journeyed with thee to the giant's home.' "_

* * *

Dahlia was certain of a few things in life; where to find the best tree mushrooms and wild root vegetables in the forest, that her mother would always fret over the state of her hands after a long day of training with Ozur, and how every spring the weather would become deliciously warm and Dahlia would ache for summer to come so she could go raiding, and every year the gods would play their tricks, bringing an icy rain or wind the second her mind drifted to far off places. Today was one of those days, it was early spring and she was stretched out by the water's edge, enjoying the sun's rays. The grass was still brown and flatten from the most recent snow melt but the sun was shining and the birds were singing hidden in the willows, and Dahlia's mind was lost somewhere on a boat. Her skin was vibrating from its first true exposure to the sun in months. Ozur lay next to her, his eyes closed and tunic rolled under his auburn head of hair for support. Dahlia knew to relish every second of her bliss, it was fleeting, like the good weather.

Ozur rolled his body over till he was leaning over Dahlia. His pale chest inches from her body, he lifted a free hand to brush a dark strand of her hair from her face. He leaned down, leaving a lingering kiss on her chapped lips. Dahlia's eyes fluttered closed as their lips made contact, opening them slowly to stare in to his hazel eyes as he pulled away. The wind had picked up and a chill ran through her body at its bitter touch. A raven called out twice bringing her completely out of Spring's warm embrace.

Ozur sat up pulling his tunic over his head as the wind continued to blow, goose-flesh prickling his arms. 'We should head back. The weather will not keep for much longer.' He grumbled as he made his way towards their hobbled horses. He tightened her gray mare's cinch first before doing the same to his bay gelding. He handed Dahlia the reins smiling down at her with mischief in his eyes.

'Let's go somewhere warm this raiding season. And never come back.' He said with raised eyebrows before swinging up onto his horse with ease.

Dahlia fussed with adjusting her cloak comfortably around her saddle. 'I will go where my father tells me. You know this.' They locked eyes, a small smile rested on Dahlia's mouth, a sparkle lit in her green eyes.

'And I will follow you wherever you go, princess.' Ozur replied leaning toward Dahlia asking for a kiss and she met him halfway. Her mare was impatient from standing around all afternoon and shuffled its feet ready to be back to the stable where she knew a sweet treat would be waiting for her. Dahlia rolled her eyes at the mare's attitude before kicking her into a slow lope. Ozur's gelding kept up with her mare and they made it back to town just as the sky opened.

Dahlia pulled the hood of her cloak around her face as heavy wet snow fell around her. The couple made their way to the great hall with haste, ready to warm their hands near a fire. Ozur pushed open the heavy oak doors allowing Dahlia to enter before him. The hall was crowded with many faces, known and unknown. Faces known that looked sad with grief, and some with regret. The unknown faces wore an edge of smugness.

Dahlia slowed her pace, something was not right. She made her way cautiously to the throne, Ozur close by her side. She found Ragni, her long time servant, near the fire, a tear rolling down her face as their eyes met.

'I am so sorry.' Ragni whispered.

Dahlia's eyes narrowed when a jovial voice rang out. 'Ah, here is our great warrior princess!'

'What is going on here?' Dahlia accused. Her father was nowhere to be seen. That did not surprise her. He had been sick for many months now. He was rarely seen out of bed as of late.

A knot twisted in her gut.

'What are you doing on my father's throne?' Dahlia demanded. Her jaw clenched and her hand instinctively moved to her sword belt, not quite touching her prized sword. She could feel Ozur stiffen next to her, reaching out for her arm. Dahlia was well known for her quick temper.

'Your father is dead, my dear.' Gunther announced, raising an eyebrow, wondering what her reaction would be. Dahlia's hand wrapped around the smooth hilt of her sword.

A sob rang out next to her and for the first time since entering the hall Dahlia noticed her mother, in the corner holding tight to Fell, her younger brother. Her eyes flew accusingly to her uncle, green eyes lit with a fire.

'And you saw it fit to swoop in and steal the throne before my father's body was even cold?' Dahlia spit out. Her hands were shaking as she moved to embrace her mother and brother. Ozur stood by silently daring any of Gunther's men to make a move against the princess, his hand resting on his ax.

'That throne belongs to my brother.' Dahlia argued as she ran a hand over Fell's brown hair.

'He is a boy!' Gunther waved his hand in dismissal at his nephew. Dahlia stood up quickly taking hasty steps toward her uncle. A few of his men unsheathed their swords but Dahlia took no notice. She knew better than to try to take on a room full of trained warriors.

'Then me. I will take the throne.' She whispered. Leaning in on the throne's arm rest Gunther laughed cruelly in her face, his men snickering along.

'No my sweet niece, you will not rule here. Now or ever. We need a man to lead us to greatness. A woman has never led us. Nor will one.' Gunther sneered.

Dahlia took a few steps back looking around the hall. Few would make eye contact. Her mind was reeling. At what point had her father's men betrayed her family? Was it when he could no longer stand on his own? When the cough had started? Before he had even fell ill?

Her brother, Fell was only 10 years old, she knew he could not truly rule on his own, but her mother, Amma could have guided him. Women on the island had always been allowed to fight and raid but never to rule. Her people had turned their backs on her because they were too simple minded to think for themselves.

Dahlia locked eyes with Ozur who had not taken his gaze off of her since they had entered the hall. His look told her he would fight to the death for her if she so pleased. She shook her head softly. She would not fight today. She was more patient than that. She would wait for another time when she was in a position of power. Her uncle was a trickster and the people of this island would suffer the consequences of his foolishness. Her time would come.

Ozur pulled Dahlia into an embrace.

'Let's go.' He whispered down to her. She was tall for a woman but he still towered over her. The lovers took a step away from Gunther but the new king called out.

'Oh, one more item before you leave. I will be requiring your father's sword. The family sword. I'm not sure why my fool of a brother would give it to his daughter.'

Dahlia stopped, her hand instantly on the hilt, it was cold to the touch. She swung around swiftly with the sword in question pulled out, pointing at her uncle's throat. He had a quiet mirth in his eyes. He half hoped that she would do something stupid and make his rule easier, but he had other plans, for the fiery woman was more useful alive than dead. Hands grabbed Ozur, an ax perched at his jaw. Dahlia could hear him struggling against his captors. A smile grew on Gunther's lips. It would cause him no great concern to kill Ozur, regardless of his fame as a warrior.

'I will kill the slave Dahlia, do not test me.' Gunther spit.

'I am no one's slave!' Ozur barked. Though his father and mother were slaves long ago they had been freed before Ozur was born, by Dahlia's father, King Aric. With a shout of frustration Dahlia threw her father's sword to her uncle's feet. Steel clattering to the ground. The hands released Ozur with a nod from Gunther.

'Mother, Fell, come with me. We are clearly not wanted here.' Dahlia's eyes did not waver from Gunther's beady stare. He shook his head.

'Sorry niece but they will be staying with me. I would not want you to conspire behind my back, now would I?'

Dahlia snarled at Gunther but went to embraced her mother and brother in a quick group hug. 'I won't let them hurt you. I promise.'

Amma was nodding, tears running down her face as she pulled her daughter in closer.

'As long as you do as you are told, princess, no one will get hurt.' Gunther grunted from the throne.

* * *

2 month later.

The weather was finally staying warm as summer quickly approached. Raiding parties would be leaving soon but to where was still a mystery to Dahlia and Ozur, much to their dismay. Gunther had allowed them to continue on in their normal daily activities. As normal as life could be for Dahlia with her father dead and her entire life torn out of her hands.

She could feel eyes watching her day after day as she and Ozur continued to train with axes, and fists. She had yet to acquire a new sword, even though Ozur had told her more than once he could have one made for her without any suspicion.

'It would not make Gunther very happy. I don't have much to gain from that.' Dahlia retorted as she stoked the fire in their small cabin.

'King Gunther.' Amma replied quietly, to which both Dahlia and Ozur rolled their eyes.

King Gunther had allowed Amma to visit under the watchful eyes of his more faithful men, who were carefully perched outside the door.

'Well, I am not calling him that. He should know better than to expect that of me.' Dahlia stood to fill three pewter cups with herbs for tea.

'Where is Fell today?' She asked as she poured hot water into the cups, passing the steaming drinks out.

'He is training with your cousin, Hugi.' Amma replied inhaling the fragrant tea.

'The oaf will kill our sweet Fell if he is not careful. Hugi is half giant, I am sure of it.' Dahlia blew on her tea trying to get it to a drinkable temperature.

'They are the same age, Dahlia. He will be fine.' Amma took a small sip of her tea in reply.

'It will make him into a much stronger fighter.' Ozur laughed, reminiscing on his younger days.

'You trained with me growing up, Ozur, that must be why you are such a great warrior.' Dahlia decreed haughtily. She was finally able to take a full sip of tea. She closed her eyes at the warmth that washed over her body. It was chilly here, in their windowless cabin.

'Where is Ragni off to today?' Amma inquired about Dahlia's long time hand maid, wanting to change the subject before the lovers started bickering endlessly. Dahlia sent her mother a glance.

'I sent her away for the day. She is driving me mad lately. She believes I will fall to pieces over father's death any day now.'

Ozur scowled, looking into his cup for answers. Dahlia still had not cried or even reacted over her father's death and it was a little worrying to him. He too wondered when she would snap, it would not result in just tears either, he was sure of it.

'All I need is a battle ax swinging in my hand and I will be fine.'

'Or a sword.' Ozur implored, on his feet quickly to refill his cup before Dahlia could hit him.

Amma spoke up again, interrupting the couple. 'King Gunther requests your presence tonight, to join us for dinner.'

Dahlia frowned at her mother's comment.

'Please wear something nice, daughter.' Amma sighed.

The young women nodded a yes. Dahlia had a hard time saying no to her mother. She loved her deeply and did not want to see anything bad happen to her because of her quick temper.

'And what of the princess's lover?' Ozur purred over to them.

'You know how the king is.' Amma replied unnecessarily. Ozur huffed at this, grabbing his cloak before leaving the women to finish their tea in silence.

* * *

Dahlia swallowed the mead in her mouth slowly, thinking. She was not sure if she had heard her uncle correctly. She didn't want to react too quickly if she had heard him wrong. Gunther smiled heartily slapping his oldest son, Ingram, on the arm in delight. Ingram pulled his lips over his teeth in what Dahlia supposed qualified for a smile.

'Dear Dahlia, my father, your king, has made a great match for you. In Norway of all places!' This time Ingram laughed out loud as Dahlia's face contorted in disgust.

'Norway?' She stuttered as she made eye contact with her mother who was seated across the table.

'Yes, Norway. Are you deaf girl?' Ingram sneered, taking a large sip of his own mead. Gunther looked over at his son annoyed. He did not appreciate his son's open rudeness to Dahlia in front of such a large crowd. While most had supported his claim to the throne they still loved their princess, regardless of her hot and cold attitude.

'What prince Ingram is trying to get across, is that I have betrothed you to one of Ragnar Lothbrok's sons in Kattegat. It will make for a great alliance. It will benefit many people on this island.'

Dahlia's head swam as she brushed her dress down, standing up at the same time.

'But Ragnar was my father's oldest enemy.' Dahlia's eyes caught her mother's, who shook her head in reply, motioning for her to sit back down. Dahlia promptly did as she was told, realizing her temper was getting the best of her without even realizing it. That would be what Gunther would want, for her to humiliate herself infront of so many people, her people. She fidgeted with the thin silver circlet resting on her temple. Ragni had braided her hair too tight, making her head itch in response. She had to focus on that, not the anger boiling inside of her. She had to protect her family.

'That was a long time ago girl, when they were young men. Let it be the past.' Gunther placed his cup down harder than he meant to, its contents scattering onto his hand. He wanted Dahlia to act out, instead she sat pretty, with hands tucked away on her lap.

"Most lustful indeed should I look to all If I journeyed with thee to the giant's home." Dahlia sneered to her uncle and he rolled his eyes at her quote.

'Those close to you may think you are the daughter of Freyja but I am commander here, and you will do as I please, lest your family reap my wrath for your disobedience. You will leave in a fortnight.' Gunther vowed.

Dahlia sighed, not knowing how she could get out of this arrangement. 'May I ask which son of Ragnar I am to wed?'

'Hopefully it is not the cripple.' Ingram sniggered.

Gunther shot his son another look. Most of his guests had gone back to their private conversations but some still looked on with distaste in their eyes. The feud between Ragnar and Aric was well known on the island.

'You are to be wed to Ubbe, Ragnar's second oldest, and while he may not be the direct heir to the throne, the fate of things are unknown to us. You may soon be queen as you so desperately wish. If you are truly Freyja's daughter then maybe you do possess the power to manipulate the will of the gods.' Gunther's eye lingered on Dahlia's body a moment too long before lifting his drink back to his lips.

The rest of the evening went on without any more comments between the royals, which was fine in Dahlia's opinion. She just needed to make it through the night without any incident.

She needed to get home to Ozur, quickly. What would he have to say about this? He would want to run away but Dahlia knew that wasn't an option with her mother and brother involved. They were helpless without her. Dahlia and Ozur had been lovers for almost 5 years and friends since they could each hold a sword. They had trained, fucked, and loved each other for as long as she could remember. She could never love another, much less marry another. She sighed into her cup draining the last of its contents.

'May I be excused for the night?' Dahlia asked politely as she could manage.

Her uncle waved his hand carelessly at his niece, agreeing to her request. He was deep in conversation with one of his advisers.

'Do not even consider bringing that slave with you to Kattegat, niece.' Gunther growled lowly as Dahlia turned to leave. Her back stiffened in recognition but she didn't turn to say anything. She had to leave the hall at once not wanting to be seen with tears in her eyes.

* * *

Two weeks later

Dahlia paced her small cottage, biting her nails down to the quick. Ozur was nowhere to be found and the boats were scheduled to leave that afternoon to Kattegat. He had not been seen since the night she had found out about her betrothal to Ubbe. He was furious, mostly because he knew there was nothing either of them could do.

Her personal items had been packed away and sent to the shipyard earlier that morning. Ragni was being allowed to follow Dahlia to her new home, which was one thing Dahlia would be grateful for. Ragni had been caring for Dahlia since she was a babe and one of her closest allies. Her mother, Amma, had not been permitted to attend the ceremony, which had made the already frail women break down in tears at the news. Dahlia had said her goodbyes to her family that morning. Between tears Amma had slipped Dahlia a necklace with a large amber stone. She had planned to give it to her on her wedding night but was now being denied that right as a mother. Dahlia's hand moved to the cold stone. It was attached to a simple leather cord but it was a beautiful stone and Dahlia already cherished its significance.

Dahlia had made her brother promise to watch over their mother and to go to Ozur if any problem should arise. He had only nodded his head, refusing to shed a tear. He had given her a large hunting knife as a wedding gift, its handle carved from the antler of a deer. She promptly placed it on her sword belt hoping that it would fill the hole of her missing sword but it did not have the effect she desired. Instead it only made her long for her old sword.

Dahlia bit her lip nervously, she hated saying goodbye. It left her feeling uncomfortable to be so vulnerable, even in front of her own family.

Dahlia's mind was racing as she stepped out of the cottage. Ragni had come to take her to the boat.

It was time to set sail.

The sun caught her eyes in a moment of blindness but as they focused there was the tall figure that was Ozur. Tears ran down his face as she went to embrace him, holding tight.

'Where were you?' She demanded tears threatening to spill over.

'I went to the Seer.' He mumbled into her dark hair. 'I did not like what I heard so I made to end my life.'

Dahlia pulled away at his comment and looked into his hazel eyes. Questions were poised on her lips but Ozur continued on knowing they didn't have much time left.

'I asked if I would ever see you again. He said yes, but the next time we would meet you would have a child with you.'

Dahlia continued to stare into his watery eyes, not daring to look away.

'That child would be your son Dahlia, and Ubbe's.' Ozur finished looking to the ground, wiping his nose with the back of his hand. Dahlia gritted her teeth, wishing that Ozur had not gone to the seer.

'I spared my life knowing that the hope of seeing you again was enough to keep on.' Ozur brought her into a crushing kiss, pulling away at Ragni's nagging.

'I will see you again Ozur, child or not, things are not so set in stone. I can love no other.' Dahlia pledged.

He nodded with a sad smile on his face and kissed her one last time before pushing her softly into Ragni's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like feedback, so let me know what you think. I’ve had fun writing this and I hope you enjoy it too.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dahlia meets her future in-laws and gets hitched, much to her dismay.

The sea had been calm considering the time of year they were sailing yet Dahlia was ready to exit the boat, regardless of her apprehension to marry someone she had never met. During the week aboard the small ship she had practically dug a hole in its floor with her constant pacing. On top of Ragni's never ending attention, Dahlia thought it was just as well if she jumped into the sea and swam the rest of the way to Kattegat if that meant time would pass easier.

They would make landfall by the time the sun set. There were only four boats in her wedding party, the other three were mostly filled with slaves and goods for trading. King Gunther had gifted Dahlia and her betrothed with a mare and stallion that had been bred on the tiny island, which Dahlia thought was a sick joke on his part.

Her time on the boat was a reminder of her heart's ache for Ozur to be by her side. Gunther's opposition to allowing her to bring her lover along was a power play. He needed this marriage to show the people that he was truly in charge. He was desperate for a legitimate ally since uspering his nephew and insulting his family, and probably the gods too.

The thought of her father, King Aric, brought another pang to her heart. He had loved her deeply. He loved being a father, he had no basis on her gender, he believed she would achieve a great destiny and had done everything in his power to set her up for success. When Fell was born his support of his daughter was unwavering. He had even given her the family sword when she turned 18, passed down from king to heir, for almost a thousand years. She had never gotten the chance to ask him but she thought that he would announce her to be his true heir. That time never came; he had come down with a terrible cough a month into winter and it had only continued to weaken him until it ultimately killed him.

Arriving at the docks Dahlia was immediately aware of how bustling the town was compared to her own home. There were traders calling out their wares, mothers corralling children, horsemen and carts pushing through the crowds but no one seemed to take notice of the princess. This seemed odd to Dahlia. She was to marry their prince, did no one care?

'Maybe they forgot.' Ragni suggested jokingly when she too noticed the lack of entourage to greet them.

'Let's return home.' Dahlia replied with glee.

She turned on her heel only to run into Hagan, the man Gunther had sent along to ensure Dahlia stuck to her end of the bargain. He stood like a boulder in the ground, arm crossed but his gaze was fixed above her head, not interested in her comment but the small boy that was sprinting in their direction. The boy skidded to a stop at the last moment, almost running into Dahlia's belly head first.

'Princess,' The boy panted, bowing low. 'I am here to escort you to the king's hall. Queen Aslaug apologizes for any disrespect towards you but King Ragnar has returned after many years gone. He was assumed to be dead!'

Though the boy was still bowed low in respect his tone had changed from somber to excitement as he continued to talk. He clearly had grown up with tales of his king's grand adventures and could barely contain his excitement to share the news of his king. Dahlia rolled her eyes, motioning to the boy hastily to stand, trying to not show her annoyance at the situation. She had not been treated with this much disrespect in a long time. The annoyance must have shown on her face because the boy squirmed uneasily, not sure if he should prepare for a lashing, verbal or physical.

Ragni pinched at Dahlia's arm in a warning, reminding her of her manners.

'Yes, I'm sure these things happen. Please, show me the way, young man.' Dahlia growled with pursed lips.

The boy's face lit up with pleasure, knowing he could fulfill his duty to the princess, he practically took off at a run leaving Dahlia in his dust before turning back around, remembering his duty. A smile crept onto Dahlia's face at his excitement, the boy reminded her of her brother, Fell.

The boy reached out wrapping his hand in hers and looked up at her tenderly. 'I wouldn't want you to get lost, my lady.'

The smile spread on Dahlia's face and she allowed the boy to lead her through the bustling town.

'What is your name?' Dahlia inquired, not able to take her eyes away from the action that surrounded her. She was on edge, in this unknown environment, and while she was skilled in hand to hand combat, even more than a sword, it still left her feeling vulnerable to be without one in a foreign city. She did have her new knife resting on her hip which left her feeling a little better. It was much to the dismay of Ragni but Dahlia had agreed to wear the dress she had demanded, so it was a fair compromise in Dahlia's mind to be able to wear the knife.

'Brandr, my lady.' The boy continued pulling Dahlia along, not allowing her to get too distracted. His blonde hair was sticking up in a wild array and looked like it had not been brushed in a few days, much less washed.

Brandr quickly walked up a set of stairs and Dahlia had to skip a few steps to keep up. The boy promptly released Dahlia's hand and bowed once more.

'You're safe here, my lady, with the sons of King Ragnar.' Brandr said sincerely as his eyes met hers.

Dahlia doubted that but matched his bow anyway. She peered into the pouch on her hip when she straightened to her full height, pulling out a small shell she had picked up on the shore of her home.

'Thank you for showing me the way.' Dahlia thrust out the shell to Brandr. 'I don't have much for payment. I noticed this on the ground as I was preparing to leave and thought it was too beautiful to be crushed by some careless fisherman.'

Brandr shook his head, not taking the gift from her hand. 'I cannot accept.'

Dahlia grabbed his hand and pressed the shell into it. 'Please, take it. I do not think my heart can keep a space for a place that has tossed me out to the wolves.'

Brandr grasped the shell tight in his hand smiling up at her. 'I will think of you when my fingers run over its smooth surface.'

Brandr nodded his head before he took off at a high speed, weaving his way along the crowds, lost from sight within moments. Dahlia sighed, alone at last but her fate lay behind the large oak doors and she had the urge to run away like Brandr.

* * *

Ubbe sat with his brothers, gathered around a fire, a cup of ale in hand. His mental state was not ideal. He did not like surprises, it left him feeling powerless. The unexpected arrival of his father had raised a fire within him. He could not put words to the feelings that brewed inside but he could understand why men went berserk before battle. Ubbe drained the ale in one gulp. It was bad timing to say the least to be feeling so out of control of his body.

Sex could probably help, he thought off handily, as he made to refill his cup. Drinking would make do until he found someone willing. His teeth ground together not sure how long he could wait to have his desire satisfied. There was not enough time, his bride was scheduled to arrive at any moment and he did not think it would be a good start to their marriage if he was nowhere to be found. He would bury his emotions in his cup until then.

A figure appeared as the doors of the great hall burst open, caught in a wild wind, they slammed against the walls. The tall figure was illuminated by the light filtering in from the setting sun and its hair took flight around its head from the temperamental wind.

Ubbe shifted, thinking this might be his betrothed. A man reached her side before he could make a move, grabbing her arm possessively forcing her to turn her attention.

* * *

Dahlia was frustrated with men more often than not lately, trying to control her and bend her to their will.

'Let go of my arm.' She growled in a low voice.

'You left me with your slave. Not informing me of your whereabouts.' Hagan matched her tone, pressure increasing on her arm with his anger. Dahlia rolled her eyes.

'Where would I go?' She inquired, a smile forming on her face. 'Be a good dog and see to it that my belongings are taken care of.'

'You are a spoiled child. You have no friends here, and should not forget that.'

Her smile formed into a smirk watching Hagan stalk away, there was no end to her madness, and it made her want to drink, in excess. Dahlia promptly made her way to the closest pitcher of ale, brushing past a confused Ubbe, hardly noticing his presence as she filled the cup in front of her, to irritated to take in her surroundings. She took a quick whiff on the contents within the cup, shrugged her shoulders at the smell and drowned the liquid in two gulps. She sighed, her eyes closing. When she opened them again she looked up surprised to see a man before her, as if she had not expected him to be in her space.

Ubbe wanted to laugh out loud at the woman's boldness but instead he kept his face passive, taking in the woman he could only assume was his betrothed. He waited for her to say something, anything, but she didn't seem interested in starting a conversation. Blue eyes matched green and it seemed that neither of them was going to concede.

'Princess Dahlia.' Aslaug's voice rang out like the tiny bells of a fairy, bringing both of their attention to the queen. 'I am so sorry for any inconvenience my husband's return has caused you and your party. These are my sons.' Aslaug gestured to the young men gathered around the hearth.

Dahlia doubted that the queen truly held any regret for her actions, her tone had a quiet humor in it, as if mocking the princess' worth. Dahlia shot Ubbe sideways glance, wondering if he was in on the joke too but his face showed no recognition at her suggestion. Dahlia set her cup on the table and made her way to the queen, who embraced her.

'I've always wanted a daughter and now the gods have given me one. You have a lovely face.' Aslaug whispered the compliment so that only Dahlia could hear her. Aslaug beckoned Ubbe closer. 'I knew my son would not be disappointed with the match. You two will be wed tomorrow, in the evening.'

Aslaug grabbed each of their hands and brought them together, smiling at them, admiring their youth before she was distracted by a thrall beckoning for her attention. She apologized quietly to Dahlia, skirts swirling about her feet as she left.

A frown formed on Dahlia's face from the physical connection, disturbed by the feeling it gave her. She was lustful from the lack of male touch she had received prior to leaving her home, and now a simple brush sparked an instant fire in her core. Dahlia stepped away, fingers slipping out of Ubbe's grasp, making herself comfortable next to another son of Ragnar and prayed that he would not have the same effect on her body.

'You are the daughter of Freya.' The son leaned in close, getting a better look at her face. Dahlia nodded her head, annoyed by the nickname and how her body was reacting to Ubbe, it hit a little too close to home, she was beginning to believe the rumors were true. She felt as lustful as Freya. She snatched the cup from his hand, their fingers brushing, she sighed internally when no sparks struck. She took a lingering sip of the ale, trying to find pleasure in its taste, but she would not be satisfied. Turning her body towards the blonde man beside her Dahlia realized he was laughing at her.

'And which son of Ragnar are you?' Dahlia asked cocking her head to the side.

'Hvitserk.'

'And my other younger brothers, Sigurd and Ivar.' Ubbe interrupted nodding to each one. 'My half-brother Bjorn is with his wife Torvi tonight.'

'Bjorn Ironside, that is a name I am familiar with. I have not heard the skalds tell their tales of you, Hvitserk.'

Hvitserk promptly snatched his cup back from her fingers. Sigurd laughed in his own cup.

'You either, Sigurd.' Dahlia drew out his name, testing it on her tongue, she was not letting him off the hook. She looked over at the dark hair boy across from her who had been silently watching the interaction.

'I have heard of you, Ivar the boneless, but only of things that frighten me.' Dahlia finished quietly. The youngest brother gave her a wolfish grin at his reputation. Dahlia shifted in her seat, eyes darting away.

'Soon.' Hvitserk gloomily talked into his cup, bringing the attention back to him. 'I am joining my brother, Bjorn, and his raiding party to explore the Mediterranean. It will be a great adventure.'

This piqued Dahlia's interest, she had heard tales of this fabled land and longed to explore its unknown parts. Her heart strings tugged momentarily for Ozur and his desire to travel somewhere warm. It felt like a lifetime ago that they had been discussing their plans for the future.

'Tell me more.' Dahlia demanded as she rose to find her old cup, refilling it again before settling down. Hvitserk went into great detail of his half brother's plans for the summer, excited for so much attention to be directed at him.

'This is boring.' Sigurd complained, throwing his empty cup into the fire. Ubbe had planted himself next to Dahlia, much to her dismay, and had been quietly watching his betrothed as she leaned into Hvitserk who talked endlessly about what his summer adventures could bring. He spared a glance in her direction unsure if she would catch his eye but she only ignored him grinning at Sigurd's childish behavior.

'Shall we go howl at the moon instead?' Dahlia asked.

She had a few more drinks than she cared to admit and was ready to come up with any excuse to put a range of distance between her and Ubbe. Sigurd matched her grin heading for the door, and Hvitserk followed suit. Ubbe watched as the three stumbled out into the streets. Dahlia was safe with his brothers, intoxicated or not, no one would bother them. That did not mean he trusted them to keep their hands to themselves. He turned to Ivar wondering if he would come along. Ivar shrugged his shoulders before dropping to the floor to drag himself after the trio, Ubbe keeping pace with his youngest brother.

* * *

By the time Ubbe and Ivar caught up with the trio their howling had already ceased and they stretched out on the sand in peace. Sigurd and Hvitserk arms slung around the other, heads touching in quiet conversation.

'That was short lived.' Ubbe settled down next to Dahlia. She made no move to acknowledge him, instead she started out to the water, eyes unblinking.

'I worried I might lose my voice if I shouted all night and wondered how I would repeat my vows tomorrow. My uncle would be disappointed in me.' Dahlia slurred out the last few words.

A few heart beats later she stated, 'I want to go home.'

Ubbe cautiously glanced back at Ivar who was listening in a few feet away, he raised his eyebrows in a quiet question at his older brother.

'This is your home now,' Ubbe leaned in close. 'If you so desire it.' He added as an afterthought.

'What I desire no longer matters.' Dahlia swayed.

'I think it is time for you to go to bed.' Ubbe mumbled, helping her to her feet. They slowly made their way back to the great hall, where they would both be sleeping. The following night they would meet in a cottage of their own and share a bed. For now Ubbe maneuvered the drunk princess to her room. Her servant was already asleep but woke at the sound of them entering. Ragni helped lower Dahlia under the furs before curling up next to her mistress protectively. She watched Ubbe with cat-like eyes as he brushed a strand of hair from Dahlia's cheek. Ragni silently dared the prince to make any further advancements. This was Ubbe's cue to leave. He would search out his brothers or a thrall willing to bed him, whichever came first.

* * *

Dahlia woke in the morning to Ragni shuffling around the room muttering to herself. A groan escaped Dahlia's lips as she sat up in bed, cradling her head.

'Oh, you are awake, good.' Ragni filled a cup with water handing it over. 'You need to get moving, you have slept through most of the morning and there is still plenty to do before your wedding.'

This caused Dahlia to let out another groan, this time in frustration, remembering her unfortunate situation.

'What I need is something stronger than water to drink if I am to make it through this day. My head is killing me.'

'I will brew you some tea, but that is it. Your face is bloated from all the drinking you accomplished last night.' Ragni scolded as Dahlia subconsciously rubbed at her cheeks. 'And your hair! That rat's nest will take me hours to comb through.'

Ragni had never been known to go easy on her princess and her wedding day would be no different. Dahlia pulled her hands away from her face tracing her neckline. Panic quickly rose in her chest as she realized she wasn't wearing the necklace her mother had given to her. She couldn't recall taking it off the previous night. She asked Ragni if she had seen the stone but the old woman only shook her head, ushering Dahlia out of bed to a basin of warm water.

It must have fallen off at some point during the night, possibly when she had ventured out to the shore to...howl at the moon. Dahlia let out a third grown for the morning as she remembered how foolish she had acted around the boys. She loved howling at the moon on her tiny island but with Ozur not with some strangers she had just met. Ubbe fluttered into her mind at the same time, she squeezed her eyes shut, mentally pushing Ubbe's face away to bring Ozur's soft smile back. She physically squirmed under Ragni's fingers uncomfortable with the idea of another man occupying her thoughts.

'Sit still child. I'll get soap in your eyes.' Ragni chided.

'Will you keep an eye out for my mother's necklace?' Dahlia pleaded, hopeful she would find it again.

'Of course my lady, I will always look out for you and your belongings, that is my destiny.' Ragni poured another pitcher of water over her hair washing away the soap replacing it with scented oils.

'That doesn't sound like a very interesting destiny to me.' Dahlia replied in a bored tone. The pressure building behind her eyes and the anxiety of her wedding was causing Dahlia to lash out but Ragni was unmoved by the girl's harsh words. She was used to Dahlia's temper.

'Maybe to you it is, but you have never tried wrangling a child like yourself. It was no easy task and continues not to be.' Ragni poured a final pitcher of water before wrapping a towel tight around Dahlia's long hair, ringing out the excess moisture. 'I want to pick some flowers to weave through your hair tonight. Will you come with me?'

The princess agreed to come along for the fresh air, desperate to clear her mind of the men who occupied it. They found a patch of open field where a few flowers had started to bloom. Hagan had insisted on following the women, which only grated on Dahlia's already frail nerves. She wasn't much help with Ragni's project either, too distracted by the thoughts of her impending wedding night. It followed her like a dark cloud.

As if Ubbe could sense her unease he appeared at her side, sword in hand. Dahlia blushed at the thoughts that had just been running through her mind, she pulled apart a crumpled flower, eyes glued to the grass below her feet. Ubbe raised an eyebrow, his lips tight against his teeth as he observed her, eyes roaming her rigid stance.

'I came here to give you a wedding present but I'm reconsidering it now.' Ubbe said but still offered the sword over.

Dahlia gave him a doe eyed look as a smile pulled on her lips. It was a short sword still in its leather scabbard, the hilt a glossy red, ready to be grasped. Dahlia was curious how it would handle in the palm of her hand. Temptation got the best of her and she reached out to inspect the offered sword. It glimmered in the sun as she pulled it out of the scabbard, she gave it a swing relishing the feeling of a sword once again in her hand. A wide smile was plastered on her face. She forgot her worries and finally her eyes met Ubbe's. He grinned back pulling his own short sword and ax out in a suggestive manner. They still had not had a full conversation since meeting but Dahlia felt that this might say more than any words could.

Dahlia twisted the sword through the air a few more times to figure out its weight before lunging forward, Ubbe was ready for the attack and met her with equal force. They moved around each other with ease, not quite putting in all their effort.

Ubbe saw an opening however and took advantage of it, knocking her sword out of hand with the butt of his own, it clattered to the ground, a teasing smile pulling at his lips. Dahlia let out a low growl swiftly returning the favor with a blow to the side of his head with her foot. Ubbe staggered a few steps before recovering, he clicked his tongue between his teeth, shaking his head, a playful smile forming.

'You are rusty from your travels, you dropped your sword.' Ubbe jested.

Dahlia snorted, rolling her eyes at the same time. 'I did not drop it, I should've known not to trust a son of Ragnar. I was not even trying.'

'Not trying? That was a brutal blow to my face you just landed.' Ubbe scoffed, rubbing his head as he spoke.

Dahlia grinned, proud of herself, she liked to think she was fairly flexible, unlike most of the men she trained with.

'Don't look so smug, you should know better than to put your guard down around a son of Ragnar.' Ubbe purred out slowly, a smug look of his own forming on his face as he talked. He reached down to pick up her discarded sword, examining its handiwork before tossing it over for Dahlia to catch. She peered down at the sword admiring the blade.

'My father's sword was taken from me.' She confessed into the sword in her hands, forgetting for a moment that it was Ubbe who was watching her.

'Why did you let them take it?' Ubbe inquired with a raised brow, his voice low and gentle.

Dahlia scoffed, eye narrowing as she prepared to release a verbal lashing about all the things that had been taken from her but backtracked before she could regret her words. She let out a large sigh, at least for today, her wedding day, she would try to control her temper, tomorrow however there would be no promises.

'If you have put a scratch on that girl's face I will sacrifice you to the gods Ubbe Ragnarsson.' Ragni's stern voice rang out rushing over to dust debris out of Dahlia's hair. 'You too girl! I'm going to have to wash your hair for a second time today.'

Ragni ushered Dahlia along, a basket filled with flowers perched on her arm as she continued her scolding. Ubbe was laughing at her as she peered back at him. She silently slipped out of Ragni's embrace, retrieving the scabbard near Ubbe's feet, rearranging her gift under her arm. Chewing on her lip self consciously, Dahlia made timid eye contact with her groom. She was angry and upset at the world, and frankly anyone who got in her way lately, but at the moment she was having a hard time holding resentment to the man in front of her.

'My uncle, he gifted us a pair of horses as a wedding present, we should-' she swallowed the lump in her throat, 'we should ride together soon.'

'We should.' Ubbe nodded his head. He watched her carefully as she flew away back to her servant's side.

* * *

The sun was setting over the valley as Ubbe waited patiently at the edge of the forest for his bride to arrive. His mother had whispered into his ear, before the agreement of the betrothal has been made, that Dahlia was Freya's daughter, that she carried good fortune with her into any battle she was a part of, that soon Dahlia would carry his child, a son, and the gods would smile down on his small family. His hand squeezed tight at the thought, his palm slicing on the amber stone within. He had almost forgotten about finding the necklace. It had been wedged into the sand and had pierced his bare foot as he exited the low tide after fishing, causing him to curse out to the gods when it stabbed at his soft flesh.

* * *

Dahlia slowly approached from the south, a pinched look on her face, she felt the essence of Ozur following her around all afternoon, and for once in her life wished he would leave. She couldn't bear the thought of him witnessing her betrayal.

Ubbe lifted his hand as she neared and the necklace unraveled, a look of surprise transforming before him. Her green eyes grew wide, a delighted smile curling on her lips as she recognized the necklace.

'You found it.' She breathed out in a whisper, her body moved closer wrapping her hands around his. 'I thought I had lost it.'

Ubbe stared down at the stone, appreciating its beauty with her. Dahlia broke her eyes away peering up at Ubbe, she pecked him on the cheek quickly, trying to swallow the guilt she felt for showing any kind of affection. She wanted to curse the gods for everything they had dealt her. She knew in her heart that Ozur was not upset with her directly but she couldn't help but feel the weight of their love on her shoulders, as if this was all her fault.

'Thank you.' Dahlia whispered sincerely, thankful to have the strength of her mother with her tonight. Her own parents had married out of duty but had eventually deeply fallen in love with each other over time. Dahlia could not imagine the same happening for her. Her love for Ozur running too deep in her veins to be forgotten. Plus she was nothing like her mother, who was kind, thoughtful, and always willing to please.

Ubbe stepped around Dahlia, slipping the necklace around her neck, fidgeting with the cord trying to secure it as best he could. His hands rested on her shoulders when he finished, leaning down to her ear he whispered how beautiful she looked, glowing in the torch light. Dahlia body became rigid at his touch, not appreciating how it made her feel.

* * *

Joining Ubbe at the altar, under the bright moon and stars, twinkling down, mocking her, Dahlia wasn't sure what to think or how to feel. It was a beautiful night with a cool breeze but she wished with all her heart that it was Ozur holding her hands, not Ubbe.

She looked beyond Ubbe's shoulder throughout the ceremony as if there was something much more exciting happening hidden in the trees surrounding them. Her hands were icy cold as the priest tied the two together, binding them as one.

Dahlia hastily tried to tug her tied hand away when the ceremony was finished but Ubbe only held tighter. He had been giving her a curious look the entire ceremony, which she had successfully avoided, trying to understand why she was skittish. He had wanted to grab her by the chin, force her to look deep into his eyes so that he could figure out what was behind the wall. He had a good idea of what was happening, from the way that Hagan, the lanky creep, had been lingering in the shadows and Dahlia refusal to acknowledge him under the altar. It wasn't right, something was off. He needed to get her attention, so that maybe she would understand he meant her no harm.

Ubbe's free hand pulled her in, by the back of her head, his bright blue eyes searching her distant green eyes.

'I see you.' Ubbe husked. Dahlia squirmed in his grasp, trying to break free she mirrored a trapped animal, desperate to run away, eyes wide with fear. 'I see you are scared but the gods have placed you under my protection now, I will take care of you.' He promised.

He spoke low enough that none of the onlookers could hear what transpired between the newlyweds. Dahlia's eyes flew to Hagan's lurking form betraying her own deep seeded thoughts, she worried that the one day he would slink back to her uncle and tell him all the horrible things Dahlia had done and the punishment against her family that would follow. Ubbe's eyes followed her gaze. He shook her head lightly forcing her attention back on him.

'I promise in sight of all the gods looking down on us that I will not allow harm to come to you.' Ubbe whispered, lips dangerously close to Dahlia's. Unwanted tears slipped out of her eyes, frustrating Dahlia; him talking to her, making these promises to her, only made their marriage all the more real, more binding. She wanted to cry out from the pain she felt in her heart for Ozur.

Ubbe released his hand on Dahlia's head, causing her to stumble slightly, not realizing the grip Ubbe had been using to hold her in. There was a fire suddenly ignited in her eyes as she found her balance, angry that Ubbe had seen so deeply into her soul without her permission. She shoved him, hard in the chest, pushing him away before stalking off headed back to town without her husband.

Ubbe frowned, wiping the back of his hand over his mouth, wondering why he had made such promises in front of the gods. He looked over to his mother accusingly. She had a silent laughter on her lips as she looped her arm through his, leading the way back to the great hall.

'I never said your marriage would be easy, Ubbe.' She rested her head lightly on his shoulder as they walked. 'The gods favor this match and I know it will bring you great fortune in the future.'

'Or a massive headache.' Hvitserk laughed following behind his mother and brother, carrying Ivar on his back. The two brothers chortled at Ubbe's expense.

Ubbe turned around eyes narrowed in annoyance. Sigurd pulled Ubbe into a half hug, pulling his attention away from the laughing Hvitserk and Ivar, congratulating his older brother on the marriage while jumping straight into his own plans with Margrethe later that evening but Ubbe only half listened, distracted by his own night with Dahlia.

As the group picked their way through the forest, guided by the moon's light, Ubbe could feel the itch of a glare on his back as he moved with Sigurd by his side. He couldn't help but peer back at his other brothers, wondering who was leaving him with this feeling. Ivar's blue eyes instantly cut him down. There was a mixture of fear, worry and a hint of blood lust lingering in his eyes and Ubbe wondered about what was brewing inside Ivar's mind.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dahlia wants to go raiding. Ubbe has other ideas. Dahlia finds out she cannot always get what she wants.

Dahlia and Ubbe had been avoiding each other for three days now, and it was no easy task either since they technically shared a home. The previous night Ubbe not even attempted to come home. Each morning Dahlia had been slipping out of the cottage before the sun rose to go to the stables to ride her new mare in order to avoid her husband. They were both having a hard time confronting the other about their wedding night and Dahlia was using her unruly horse as an excuse to stay busy.

She had been using the word 'ride' very loose lately, seeing as how the mare that her uncle Gunther had gifted her was less than broke. The mare had thrown Dahlia from her back every time she had tried to throw a leg over the saddle. It had turned into a challenge for Dahlia, to try to ride this horse out, to one day be bold enough to take her into battle. It made did for a nice distraction from her not so ideal situation.

This particular morning however, Dahlia was searching for Bjorn, tired of eating dust while her mare peered at her in quiet judgement. Dahlia found him among the chaos of the docks. While she had been hoping to find a peaceful moment to talk to him alone she had not seen the opportunity to do so before Bjorn left on his epic voyage, so Dahlia was settling for any audience with him, quiet or not.

'Bjorn,' A nervous edge was in Dahlia's voice as she greeted her new brother-in-law. He nodded at her in greeting, stepping away from his finished conversation with what looked to be an oarsmen, just by the size of his arms.

'I came to ask you a question.' Dahlia said timidly.

'Speak up then sister, I am a busy man, planning for my future.' Bjorn said motioning to the chaos around them. Many people were loading, arranging and rearranging baskets and boxes and chests in the long boats. As they walked Bjorn would occasionally get stopped by a raider with a question or a request. He was a good leader, attentive to each person and Dahlia hoped her request would be heard with as much respect as the men following Bjorn.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Dahlia quickly slipped around the bustling raiders, trying to keep up Bjorn's long legs. Everyone seemed to step out his way only to inadvertently step into her's and she was quickly becoming irritated, an itch to push the next person who got in her way into the water increasing with each step. Dahlia sighed frustrated, she knew what she wanted but was finding it hard to put it to words.

'I want to go raiding with you, across the Mediterranean.' Dahlia blurted out, finally finding some courage to speak her dreams.

This stopped Bjorn in his tracks, he didn't immediately turn around, instead focused on helping lift a heavy chest into a boat. Task accomplished he had no choice but to meet the inquiry head on, he turned on his heel towering over Dahlia as he briefly peered down at her before searching the crowds for an answer.

'My brother, what does he have to say on this matter?' Bjorn was brushing past Dahlia, making his way back to the entrance of the docks.

'What does it matter what he says?' Dahlia threw her hands up in the air exasperated. 'I am a free woman, I can do as I please.'

Bjorn raised an eyebrow in question at her outburst, looking at her with the side of his eyes. He hunched down on his heels, over a cord of rope, inspecting it for sturdiness. Dahlia was panting over him like a rabid animal, anger tight in her chest, she could hardly contain it. Bjorn slowly drew his eyes over Dahlia's lithe form, considering her request.

Standing, Bjorn crossed his arms over his chest, nodding his head slowly. 'If you get Ubbe's blessing then you may come along.'

He nodded his head in a final decision before turning away, ignoring the frown forming on Dahlia's face.

* * *

Dahlia was slowly making her way to the stables as she contemplated her options. She could ask Ubbe for his blessing but feared in her heart what his answer would be. Their wedding night lingered in her mind haunting her like a bad dream. She worried the gods would scorn her for what had conspired that night.

_The Wedding Night_

_Watching the drama that evolved between the brothers that evening at dinner did not interest Dahlia and she soon left, after Ivar's screaming fit at Sigurd to her own cottage. She needed space to think, abandoning Ubbe to his duty as stand-in father. She had not seen hide nor hair of Ragnar since entering the city and she planned to keep it that way. She had heard rumors of him trying to collect a crew to raid with him in England but without any luck. She wondered briefly what it must be like to be abandoned by the gods._

_Her gut twisted at the thought, she needed this marriage to be consummated tonight so as to not offend the gods or worse, that her uncle catch air of such a disgrace._

_Her heart strings tugged for Ozur, of the first night they had laid together so long ago, their fingers fumbling over the other's bodies not sure yet how to please. They had eventually figured it out together, with many trials and errors. She laughed to herself at the thought of their awkwardness as she made her way down the dark streets._

_Dahlia's mind roamed to the servant girl seated next to Ivar, and the look of terror in her eyes as Ivar grabbed at her. Dahlia had sensed more than saw the way Ubbe's body react to Ivar holding on to Margrethe, it was clearly making him uncomfortable, not out of respect for the servant girl but out of lust. Dahlia was no fool to desire, she had experienced it enough times in her own life to know it, and was aware of whom her new husband desired. Dahlia felt that her fate was already sealed to be with Ubbe, she could hardly be jealous when she loved another, but what did worry her was the possibility of Margrethe getting pregnant with Ubbe's child, if the two were indeed fucking. It would complicate the plans Dahlia had been forming in her mind, to win back the throne that was stolen from her, to kill her uncle and anyone that stood in her way. To do that she needed more allies and possibly Ubbe's commitment to help her achieve those goals. She worried that if someone else bore his child before she did that she would not be able to have the power over him she needed, and bearing his first child was a sure way of securing it, regardless of how much the thought of their eventual child together disturbed her._

_Ragni was not in the cottage when Dahlia arrived, though there was a fire in the hearth and the room was warm with the scent of rosemary and frankincense. The old woman was probably sleeping in the great hall with the other servants tonight, not wanting to bother the newlyweds. Dahlia was grateful to not have another witness looming over their wedding bed, the gods were enough pressure as it was. Ozur clung to the corner of her mind too but he seemed to fade with wine._

_She rolled her shoulder back searching for something to drink, she felt uncomfortable in her skin, as if this was the first time she would be performing sexual acts. A pitcher of wine waited for her on the dining table, she filled her cup to the brim, relishing in the warmth as it ran down her throat._

_The door to the cottage creaked open causing Dahlia to jump in surprise, she hadn't realized how an edge she was. She gulped down another large sip as Ubbe met her at the table filling his own cup. She shyly watched him as he raised his cup to her and the gods._

' _Skol.' He grimaced at the dry feeling it left in his mouth, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth, he gave Dahlia a worried look. 'Sorry, for the way my brothers acted tonight, they are like children.'_

_Dahlia shrugged, making her way to stand over the fire, she had other things to worry about than how the sons of Ragnar treated each other during dinner. Her mind wandered back home, to its sandy shores, to Ozur's arm wrapped around her neck as they watched the sun set._

_Ubbe came up behind her, resting a warm hand on her shoulder, the other pushing her dark hair away from her neck, he leaned down leaving a kiss in its place. Dahlia was rigid under his touch._

_Ubbe nuzzled at her ear. 'You are like a raging storm headed in from the sea, angry that it is caught within this valley's walls, determined to destroy everything it touches.'_

_Dahlia scoffed and she spun around to glare at him, eye to eye. 'Would you not do the same if you were in my position?'_

' _Yes.' His blue eyes soft, a trickle of a smile present._

_'That, and so much more.' He husked._

_She crashed her lips into his in response. Ubbe grabbed her hips pulling her body in closer. Soon it was his turn to leave a bruising kiss on her lips, and Dahlia responded with a sigh in his mouth pulling him in closer, trying to picture Ozur in his place._

_Ubbe leaned forward weaving his fingers in her hair. Dahlia tried unwinding her body, closing her eyes, starting with the crown of her head she mentally scanned down to her toes. Reaching her midriff she recognized the warmth spreading as Ubbe ground his hips into her, showing her his own need. He spun her around working on the laces of her dress hastily, he was slipping her dress off her shoulders before she could fully comprehend what was happening. Ubbe pulled her naked body close with a tug, her back flush against him as he now made work to her exposed neck, his fingers brushed her sensitive nipple, causing Dahlia to gasp out in pleasure._

_Her hand flew to her lips, surprised such a sound had escaped them. She was not supposed to be enjoying this. A cold shiver coursed through her body, she looked around to see what had caused her discomfort, the fire was still keeping the cottage warm but Ozur's shadow crept in the corner of the room, a frown plastered on his handsome face, she stiffened, humiliation and regret filled her._

_Ubbe had slowed down his process, acutely aware of the change in Dahlia's body language but not ready to stop. He dragged his teeth across her the lobe of her ear._

' _Hhmm?' He mumbled in her ear, not sure if he was willing to hear her answer, her arms were moving to cover herself and she had started shaking. He paused, hands dropping to his sides._

_Dahlia crouched down pulling her dress back over her shoulders, pushing past Ubbe, headed for the door. She did not care that her dress was practically falling off of her, she needed to get away. Ubbe followed after her, confused._

_Dahlia ripped open the door, a cool breeze blasting her in the face, as she took a step outside. She staggered, instantly noticing Hagan across the road, huddled over a small fire, a lean-to shed protecting him from the wind, his eyes glued on Dahlia's shaking form in the doorway._

_Ubbe pulled her back inside slamming the door shut, confusion and anger etched on his face. Dahlia quickly made her way to the bed, crawling under the thick blankets, a pained look forming on her face._

' _What is wrong?' Ubbe asked concerned laced in his voice._

' _I feel sick.' The word tumbled out of her mouth._

' _Sick? You were fine just a moment ago. Are you nervous?' He was at her side, hand resting on her forehead questioningly._

_'It won't hurt much, the pain will be over quickly.' Ubbe said quietly, a worried look on his face._

_Dahlia scoffed, swatting his hand away. 'No, this is not my first time having sex. I am nauseous from dinner, I think. I need to rest.'_

_Ubbe's eyebrows knitted together, not believing her but also not willing to push her into something she did not want._

' _The gods watch us tonight, Dahlia. I do not want to upset them.' Ubbe voice was still quiet but now with an edge to it, he feared the wrath of the gods just as much as the next man._

_This was the first time Dahlia had heard him say her name, it was sweet like sugar the way it rolled off of his tongue, she hated it, it made her recoil, pulling her knees up to her chest._

' _I know,' She rolled her eyes trying to act tougher than she felt while burrowing herself deeper into the bed. 'I feel their eyes on me too. Later tonight I will feel better and we can try again.'_

_Ubbe stared at her a moment longer before nodding, settling down by the fire and he lost himself in its warm flames._

* * *

Dahlia' red mare waited patiently in a stall, her dark eyes watching her every move, making her question if it was a good idea to try to ride today. Her mind was scattered and she wasn't sure if it would translate well to the temperamental horse.

Ubbe and Dahlia had never gotten around to consummating their marriage and Dahlia didn't know what was worse, upsetting the gods or betraying Ozur. She worried that Ubbe would ask for a divorce if she didn't act soon, and the downstream effects of that when her uncle found out. Even if Ubbe and Dahlia stayed together people would start to talk when she didn't get pregnant, which would make her uncle suspicious and potentially act out against her mother or brother, and Ozur too.

Hagan had continued to follow Dahlia around everywhere she went, like the good dog he was and there was no doubt in Dahlia's mind that Ubbe not coming home last night had gone unnoticed by Hagan's sharp beady eyes. The dog had made himself comfortable quarters in his lean-to shed, watching their every move, eager to please his master with any juicy morsel he could obtain.

Agitated by her running mind and against her better judgement Dahlia threw a saddle over the mare's back, who didn't even flinch, and if Dahlia didn't know any better it would seem as if the mare was broke to ride. Dahlia led the mare out of the stable to a small riding pen where she threw a hesitant leg over the mare's back before settling in the saddle. Dahlia let out a long sigh at the lack of action and then asked for a walk with a click of her tongue and the mare complied with the request. Feeling bold, Dahlia asked for a trot, which went fine until the mare started feeling fresh, changed her mind at the idea of carrying someone on her back, lowered her head to the ground and gave two good bucks, hind feet kicking out in the air. Dahlia felt as if she might ride this episode out but the mare had other ideas, and twisted her body in a tight circle, flinging the princess to the ground in the process.

Dahlia groaned in pain at her lower back but let out a silent calling of thanks to the gods that she had not landed on her head, again. She spit on the ground trying to get the dust out of her mouth. The mare continued to show off, running around the pen with her head and tail held high, black nostrils flared. Shaking off her humiliation Dahlia stood up as Brandr caught her horse, leading her over by the reins. He had been meeting her at the barn in the morning, at her request, in case anything serious should happen to her persons.

'I think she likes you more than me, maybe you should have her.' A hint of annoyance was laced in Dahlia's voice, there was an obvious connection between the boy and mare, as Brandr scratched her ear lovingly, and it irritated Dahlia's ego.

'She just doesn't trust you yet, my lady.' Brandr replied with a smile plastered to his lips, taking the compliment. 'Have you tried bringing her carrots? She loves carrots.'

Dahlia rolled her eyes, not appreciating the suggestion, she had been riding since before she could walk, how could the child possibly know what he was talking about? Deciding it was best to keep her mouth shut when her temper was this high she grabbed the reins out of Brandr's grasp, ready to get back on the horse, she was not giving up that easily.

Three attempts later, all ending up with her on the ground, Dahlia was calling it quits for the day. She left the mare for Brandr to unsaddle and cool down. Dahlia had made up her mind on what to do about her need to go raiding, and went to seek out her husband. Her heart be damned, there was so much more at stake than trying to save her own humility. If Ozur truly loved her he would have to understand her decision.

* * *

Dahlia found her husband in their cottage with Hvitserk and Sigurd, all eating the beef stew Ragni had prepared that morning. Seeing the brothers gathered around her table surprised Dahlia, especially since she had not seen Ubbe in a few days. She raised an eyebrow in question at the boys. Removing her cloak and sword belt she handed them off to Ragni. Making herself comfortable on the bed, leaning back on her palms, legs outstretched, Dahlia nodded her head to each of the boys as they greeted her.

Hvitserk smiled at her shyly. 'They kicked us out of the great hall to prepare for the feast tonight. We were hungry after training all morning and your servant is such a good cook we decided to come by for lunch.' He admitted with a mouth full of stew.

'And where is the other one, Ivar?' Dahlia asked waving a hand in the air as she talked.

'Probably with our father at the market, begging at anyone who passes by to follow him to England.' Sigurd practically spat out in disgust. 'No one will go, the gods have abandoned him.'

Hvitserk nodded his head in agreement not looking up from his food.

Ubbe caught Dahlia's eyes finally and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Talk of gods abandoning people struck a chord in both of their bodies but Dahlia smiled trying not to show how much it affected her, eyes lingering on his form, wondering if this was the right time to pop the question.

A few moments passed by, Dahlia was unmoving from her spot. Finally she stood up, making her way to the table, arms crossed over her chest, head held high, trying to assert a more powerful stance over Ubbe.

'I want to go with your brothers across the Mediterranean.' She stated.

This stopped all movement in the cottage, Hvitserk coughed, stew stuck in his throat, even Ragni stilled, who wasn't typically one to listen into conversations that didn't involve her. Ubbe sat up straighter while leaning back in his chair, arms resting on its side, gazing back at her, his attitude suddenly changed from timid to able. He looked like a king, acknowledging one of his subjects.

'Is that a question or a statement?' He questioned, pointing his spoon at her demanding an answer, eyes never leaving hers. It made her faith within herself falter, she lifted her chin a little higher in defiance to any anxiety she felt.

'It is a statement.' Dahlia barked, waiting for Ubbe to fight her but none came. Instead he just nodded his head, turning away to continue enjoying his stew.

'But Bjorn said I must receive your permiss-' She stopped herself, "permission" wasn't the word she wanted to use. 'Blessing, before I can join him.' Dahlia was trying to act confident but the more she talked the more quiet her demeanor transformed, her eyes had a sad puppy dog quality to them by the time she finished.

Ubbe glanced briefly at his brothers who were both grinning slyly at each other. He jerked his head to the door motioning for them to leave, and they complied without a word, taking their bowls of stew along with them. Ragni shuffled out the side door not long after, sensing the storm brewing within Dahlia. Ragni had seen very few men or women successfully tell the princess no, and did not want to be witness to any of the precious house decor being destroyed because Ubbe thought he might be the first.

Ubbe was leaning back in his chair, eyes raking up and down her body, in question of her authoritative stance. 'It is not a good idea.' Ubbe speculated. 'For one, I have not seen you pick up a sword since you arrived, and who knows how long before that. I made a promise to the gods to protect you and I cannot do that if you are in some far off place.'

Anger filled up in Dahlia's chest, her eyes narrowed and she took a step closer, unsure of what her next action would be if he truly denied her his blessing. Ubbe stood, matching Dahlia, grabbing on to the sides of her shoulders.

'And for another, the gods surely have abandoned us as we still have not consummated this marriage.' Ubbe muttered.

Dahlia sighed, chest deflating, chewing on her bottom lip, she knew what she had to do but it would not be easy on her conscious. She let out a silent prayer to Ozur to forgive her before leaning her head into Ubbe's for a soft kiss. He reciprocated for a moment, hands still tight on her shoulder, before pulling away giving her an accusing look.

'Do not trick me wife.' He warned.

Dahlia tried to kiss him again, not wanting to talk, it would only force her to think more about her crimes against Ozur. Ubbe pushed her back, causing Dahlia to pause.

'I only wish to please the gods, husband.' She said softly. Her eyes were round and innocent as Ubbe searched them for deceivery.

'As do I.' Ubbe agreed, dropping his hand carefully to her lower back and he pulled her in for another kiss.

They made love that afternoon, hastily, on the soft bed they were to share for the rest of their marriage, and as they lay there trying to catch their breath, Dahlia felt her heart slowly split in two. They had consummated their marriage and hopefully satisfied the gods but still Dahlia felt unease as Ozur continued to occupy her thoughts, watching over her. Even now as Ubbe reached out caressing her face lovingly Dahlia could not help but feel shame for what she had just done. It was strange, the gods had never made her feel shame for fornication before and now that she was married, having sex with her own husband, all she could think about was how she had betrayed Ozur.

Ubbe rolled over to leave a lingering kiss on Dahlia's parted lips. Dahlia blinked her eyes, coming to, out of her dark shamed filled mind, her eyes were glossy as she watched Ubbe run a finger down her naked body. He hummed to himself before standing, pulling on his trousers.

'You cannot lay there naked all night. There is a feast in the great hall tonight and you are coming, with me.' Ubbe uttered as he moved, clothing himself.

Dahlia pushed herself up onto her elbows, a playful smirk on her lips, thinking of a dirty retort to his comment on her current state of undress. Her plan was coming back to the front of her mind, she needed to leave Kattegat, get away from her husband, now more than ever, and her sexual prowess would be her ticket out of here. Sitting up she reached out to grab Ubbe but as her hand flexed forward the side door creaked open and in walked Ragni, her eyes cast to the ground as she silently entered the cottage.

Dahlia stood, brushing past Ubbe, to Ragni who was offering a silk robe, but Ubbe stopped Dahlia as she passed, catching her by the wrist. He leaned in for one more kiss, head resting on hers as their lips parted.

'I want you.' He breathed out, eyes searching and Dahlia's lips curled into a smile upon hearing his words.

* * *

The great hall was filled to the brim with many people but for Ubbe he only had eyes for Dahlia. The moment in their cottage while ultimately brief had inextricably created a pull to his wife, it was not quite love but something else that is formed when two individuals expose themselves so deeply during an exchange of passion.

Dahlia would be lying if she said she did not feel it's tug too which only irritated her. She had decided to push those feelings deep inside of her to effectively ignore until she was back in Ozur's arms again, where she knew her heart truly lay.

For tonight Dahlia would play the seductress if that meant she could alter Ubbe's decision in allowing her to sail with his brothers, she needed to see this far off land and get as far away from her husband as possible. She had mentally conceded to letting Ubbe show all the affection she could handle, his arm around her waist, kissing her, stroking her cheek lovingly. Dahlia played along, kissing him back, leaning into his body, all with the help of a few cups of ale and the blessings of Freya.

Ubbe currently had her backed up to a pillar in the center of the hall, one hand resting on her hip, the other on the tip of her chin pulling her in for a lingering kiss.

'Ah, young love,' A rough voice purred over Dahlia's shoulder to Ubbe. 'You make us bachelors so jealous with your public displays.'

The young couple's eyes peeled away from one another landing on the man behind the voice. 'I am King Harald. I remember you boy, though now you are all grown up.' He chuckled to himself.

A half smile tugged at the corner of Ubbe's lips, annoyed to be interrupted but not willing to be so disrespectful to ignore his elders. He pulled his attention away from Dahlia's attentive stare, quickly glancing around the room. Many men were staring at his wife longingly, not surprisingly, being near the princess was like looking into a fire, it took your eyes from you, no matter how hard you tried to pull away.

'King Harald.' Ubbe acknowledged in a short greeting. 'Have you met my wife, Princess Dahlia from the Isle of Hlér?'

'I have not had the pleasure.' King Harald grasped on to her proffered hand bringing it to his lips, leaving a kiss. 'I have heard many stories of your island, and its glory as the feasting place of the gods. I am jealous of all that your father has accomplished there.'

'Well, you can redirect your jealousy; my father is dead and my uncle is reigns there now.' Dahlia retorted tartly, the wound of her uncle's betrayal still fresh. King Harold raised his eyebrows in surprise, nodding his head.

'I am sorry to hear of your loss princess.' He said sincerely bowing his head, hand over his heart.

'Thank you.' Dahlia replied, scanning the room quickly before her eyes landed back on to King Harald, smiling sweetly at him. 'You know, I have heard of you, King Harald. You are an ambitious man, always collecting crowns, and I'm sure you think my home is ripe for picking now.' Dahlia arched an eyebrow in question.

'Not much of a filter on this one,' King Harald laughed, looking to Ubbe in agreement, who only watched his wife curiously. 'But, I would be lying if I said I was not ambitious.' He agreed, addressing Dahlia.

'I must inform you then,' Dahlia purred, stepping in closer to the king, lowering her voice. 'To stay away from my home, that crown belongs to me.'

King Harald eyed the princess with a dark calculating stare but Dahlia acted unfazed. It was the first time she had said it aloud since confronting her uncle all those months ago but it still felt right, hearing it only made her determination stronger.

'I already plan on killing my uncle for his treachery, only a fool would get in the way of what I desire.' Dahlia murmured slowly. As she finished talking her lips lingered partly agape, eyes were wide and as she let out a small laugh, it showed off the dimples on her cheeks, giving her a deceptively innocent look. A cat-like grin pulled at King Harald's mouth intrigued by the beauty before him.

'I will keep that in mind as I continue to expand my territory.' He was smiling at her, laughter in his eyes, not quite taking her words seriously, but he was a man and did not think that women had the power within them wield their fate to such a glory. Dahlia knew better, that not all women were made to just marry and have babies.

She was destined for glory.

She was destined for more.

The men had started chatting away on topics that Dahlia only half listened to until she eventually excused herself from the conversation.

'I am in need of fresh air.' She feigned, slipping away quickly before Ubbe could offer to come along. She needed a moment to think alone and she was not sure if Ubbe would be upset with her subtle threat to such a powerful man. She would blame the alcohol but if she was being honest her deepest desires were always her hardest to quell. Her head felt foggy and she needed to get it clear if she was going to approach Ubbe again with her demands to go raiding. Her time was running out, the raiding party was set to sail in only a few days' time. She made her way to the exit weaving around the crowds of people. However, Aslaug's servant had other ideas, catching the princess as she was trying to escape out the doors, stopping her and informing her that the queen wished to have a word. Dahlia complies, following the servant back through the hall to the queen's side.

'Queen Aslaug,' Dahlia bowed her head in respect, turning her body away from Ubbe who was watching her across the room with dark eyes, he was chatting with a warrior she vaguely recognized, and she wondered if his looks meant he was upset with her or lustful for her. She did not know him well enough to say she knew the difference.

The same servant brought a chair for Dahlia and she had no choice but accept the offered seat. Sigurd and Hvitserk, were perched on a bench close by and craned their necks towards her upon hearing her voice, grinning at her as if she had just been the butt of their joke. Ivar was seated on the opposite side of his mother with a terrified Margrethe, his eyes were narrow in quiet calculation of the princess.

Dahlia sat up straighter, trying to act confident, not appreciating all the attention on her, she turned her focus to the queen, hoping she would get on with whatever she had to say so that she could leave. Dahlia fidgeted with the thin crown that was woven into her hair. Aslaug smiled with lips closed in a tight line, cocking her head to the side in observation. 'Your crown weighs heavy on you.'

Dahlia frowned trying not to show her annoyance at how closely the queen was watching her. Aslaug leaned in, she reached out her hand resting it on Dahlia's stomach.

'Sometime soon you will be informing us all that you are with child.' Aslaug said it with such certainty that Dahlia wondered if the queen had seen it in a dream. She had heard rumors that the queen was a successful dreamer and most of what she had seen came to pass. Dahlia stared back, a blank look on her face, not sure if she should smile and agree or pester her mother-in-law for more information. Ivar was laughing at her into his cup, noticing the subtle hint of horror in her eyes.

'Only the gods know what they have in store for us.' Dahlia swallowed, unsure of what else to say, she doubted she could get pregnant after the first try but the gods were fickle and would allow the princess to get pregnant quickly, to spite her for her disobedience in consummating her marriage.

Aslaug's attention was pulled away before the two could delve deeper into the will of the gods, noticing Lagertha hovering form not far off, the queen excused herself as Dahlia sat gawking at the famous shieldmaiden.

Hvitserk leaned back on the bench he was straddling, he was motioning for Dahlia to join him and Sigurd. She complied, not taking her eyes off of Lagertha and she sat down in a daze, between the brothers, not quite acknowledging either of them.

'Make yourself comfortable between us sister, you do not want to be seated too close to Ivar for too long.' Sigurd laughed at his own joke as Ivar made a face in response to the insult. Sigurd handed Dahlia a fresh cup of ale. Taking a quick sip, pulling herself out of her stupor, she glanced at each brother.

'I want to meet Lagertha.' Dahlia stated.

'You should say hello,' Hvitserk suggested. 'She is a very agreeable person.'

Lagertha and Aslaug were walking away in what seemed like a tense conversation.

'No, another time. I want to talk with you, brother.' Dahlia prodded, scooting I'm closer to Hvitserk. She was sipping at her ale slowly, eyes closely inspecting him as her lips wrapped over the cups edge. 'About me, going to the Mediterranean.' She muttered quickly.

Dahlia smiled leaning her body in closer. She simultaneously watched Bjorn out of the corner of her eye, he was prowling around the hall, the center of most people's attention, but was now making his way to Ubbe, who had his arms crossed over his chest silently watching her. She hoped that she would not be the topic of their conversation but by the way their eyes darted in her direction as they talked she doubted that was the case.

Hvitserk pulled away, giving her a questioning look, he sucked on his teeth, not sure how to respond. Sigurd raised his eyebrows in skepticism at the princess, shaking his head in disbelief at her persistent nature.

Dahlia mockingly pouted her lips at Hvitserk's recoil. 'You are the one who said I am Freya's daughter. I have always brought good fortune to those in battle, you will want me there, tell Ubbe it is so, for me.' She pleaded.

'Well,' He drew out slowly. 'You could already be pregnant, you wouldn't want to risk your child for a place that might not even exist.' He answered hastily.

It was Dahlia's turn to pull away, she scoffed while shooting him a piercing glare. 'What am I, just a container for the child? I have dreams and desires too.'

'I mean no offense, I only-' Hvitserk babbled.

'Shut up Hvitserk.' Ubbe warned, suddenly hovering over them, cutting off his brother's babbling while yanking Dahlia away from the table. She stumbled after him trying to keep up.

Ubbe had been able to guess what Dahlia was cooking up from across the room, her intentions obvious by the looks his younger brothers were giving her. Bjorn had informed him of the request Dahlia had presented that morning at the docks, which he already knew about but was thankful Bjorn was on his side no matter what decision he made. Ivar was watching on quietly, Ubbe noticed. He did not need his entire family weighing in on his affairs with his temperamental wife, he needed a quiet spot alone with her.

He had wrangled her into a corner of the hall, effectively blocking her view of Hvitserk with his body, worried that she might go back just to punch him in the nose, he crossed his arms over his chest.

'Please, I need to go.' Dahlia pleaded. She had settled down some, putting on her saddest eyes, hoping this with the combination of their recent loving making would persuade him.

'No.' Ubbe hissed.

'I will go anyways.' Dahlia disclosed, her hands clenched on her hips. 'I do not need your permission to live my life.'

'Bjorn will not let you enter those boats without my leave.' Ubbe claimed. He tipped his nose down at the willful woman that was his wife, taking her in with one hard look.

Dahlia threw her hands up. 'Fine!' She bellowed. 'I will make myself a stow away and no one will know until it is too late.'

Ubbe laughed at her blunt confession while he peered behind his shoulder, feeling the gaze of a few onlookers. He leaned down getting in her face, his voice dropping low.

'Do I have to tie you to the bed for you to listen?' He hissed.

That snapped what small piece of control Dahlia had over her temper. 'Oh,' She drew out slowly. 'You are mistaken if think you have found yourself a wife that will behave like a-'

Dahlia's voice was continually getting louder bringing more unwanted attention than Ubbe desired. A deep growl escaped his throat, bringing her awareness back to her body from her outburst, she halted her babbling. He had his hands on either side of her face, thumbs looping under her jaw pulling her look at him in the eyes.

'Today is not your day, princess. You should just walk away.' He instructed.

She did recognize the position she had put herself in, and that it was not bringing her any closer to accomplishing her goal. Her chest was still heaving in anger, not quite coming down from her high. Ubbe did not move to let her go. She let out a large huff out, her nostrils flaring, much like her mare earlier that day. Closing her eyes she tried to imagine herself obeying any man's commands, which only caused an increase in her heart rate again. She could now understand her red mare's reluctance to be ridden.

'I am not trying to break your spirit, I don't think I could do so without killing one of us first, but try to see my side of things.' Ubbe explained with a soft smile, blue eyes piercing.

'That is not an easy request when you do not try to see my side either.' Dahlia stressed with scowling lips.

He released his hold, finally feeling that her temper had come down to simmer and not the raging boil it had been. He felt the desire to lean over and kiss her, to take her back to their small cottage and have his way with her but figured that it might not contribute to their disagreement. She would fight him kicking and screaming the entire way. The thought only made him want her more but he relaxed his desires, there would be plenty of time for that.

'You are right, I will not budge on this,' He reached out pulling on one of the medallions woven into her dark braids. If looks could kill he would be six feet under from the daggers in Dahlia's eyes. 'But come to me on almost any other matter and I will consider it more seriously than this one.' He conceded, showing off his teeth with a princely grin.

Dahlia rolled her eyes. 'That hardly seems fair to me.'

'It seems to me, that you are only just now figuring out how unfair life can be.' Ubbe taunted, finger still wrapped around her hair.

'People do not tend to tell me no.' She stated matter-of-fact, hands placed on her hips, not seeming to be embarrassed about how spoiled she sounded.

'I just did.' Ubbe tapped her lightly on the nose before turning on his heel to walk away. Dahlia blinked a few times, confused at what had just transpired. This was supposed to her night to be manipulative, now Ubbe had just talked her off the ledge so smoothly, as if he had known her for years.

'You still haven't met your new steed.' Dahlia stumbled out hurriedly to Ubbe's retreating form, which surprised her, she was not typically the one to chase after another.

'I will meet him tomorrow,' He called over his shoulder. 'When we go for a ride together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of the story so far, the good, the bad, the ugly, I want to hear it.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dahlia and Ubbe spend some quality time together. For better or worse, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a problem, I don't know how to write short chapters. Leave a comment and let me know what you think, the good, the bad, the ugly, I love to hear it.

Dahlia slept in the stables the night of the great feast and the first thing on her mind, after waking up with a stiff back, was to head to the market to purchase carrots. She was going to coax her mare into accepting her, finally.

Brandr had arrived at the stables early, already honed in on the princess' habits, and had the mare tied to a post, brushed clean when Dahlia came back.

Dahlia whispered to the mare as she crunched away on the carrot. 'If you take care of me today I will bring you treats everyday until the end of my time.'

The mare shook her head up and down trying to get the flies out of her ears but Dahlia took it as a good sign from the gods, and smiled to herself.

The stallion was still in his stall, waiting patiently with his eyes glued to the mare's every movement. He was a tall, dappled bay with a dark mane and soft eyes. Dahlia approached him, scratching him between the ears.

'Do not even begin to think that I will let you get close to her.' Dahlia warned, giving the stallion the last carrot in her pocket.

Ubbe entered the stables, leaning on the rotting frame of the stables as he watched Dahlia talk to the horses, the wood creaked under his weight, startling Dahlia out of her own little world.

'What do you say to them?' Ubbe questioned, his head resting the frame, arms crossed over his chest, watching her with half lidded eyes and a soft smile.

Dahlia did not turn around to greet him. She was not feeling as friendly today, not this early in the morning, with the previous night's discussion still fresh in her mind. It irked her that he was trying to assert some kind of control over her. She was even more upset with herself for chasing after him like a love sick child when he had denied her the right to go raiding.

'That is a secret.' Dahlia said, body turned away from Ubbe's roaming eyes, her body stiff under his gaze.

Ubbe was motioning to a stable hand to ready his horse, as he observed his wife. He could surmise that she had not forgiven him. She had a stubborn quality to her that he was sure he had not seen the last of. She had not been told no enough in her life to truly decipher which battles were worth fighting over and Ubbe was not certain he was the person to have to show her such things. What had her father been saying to her that gave her the confidence to think that all things she desired would be given to her? He would not bend to her will just because she had a pretty face.

'Why do you have a child saddling your horse?' Ubbe asked with furrowed eyebrows suddenly realizing a boy of 8 or 9 years of age trudging a saddle around.

Dahlia's eyes darted over to Brandr who was standing on a short stool so that he could throw the saddle over the mare's back. She smiled at Brandr then Ubbe, eyes sparkling.

'He is my good luck charm. Brandr must have been sent to me by the gods. I have not yet broken any bones when trying to ride my mare.'

'No, m'lady, only lots of bruising.' Brandr was handing off the reins to her with a large boyish grin plastered to his face, proud of himself.

Dahlia nodded her head, laughing while adjusting a bow on her back, a quiver of arrows at her hip. She timidly placed a boot in the stirrup, watching for any reaction by the mare, before standing up and throwing a leg over. The mare was ready to move, aware of the fact that this was not a training day in the round pen, and was eager for a change of scenery. Dahlia tugged at the reins, pulling her in a tight circle as she paced.

'You two are ready to go.' Ubbe observed mounting his horse, who only flicked his ears around at the hot mare.

'Try to keep up.' Dahlia flicked her hips, while squeezing her legs lightly and the mare took off at a gallop. Ubbe scoffed through his nose, a smile threatening to break, before kicking his own horse into a trot and then a gallop.

* * *

They rode at this speed for some time until Dahlia felt the mare had gotten a good amount of energy out of her system. Ubbe and Dahlia then rode next to each other, letting the horses pick their way along a rocky hill.

Dahlia peered over at her husband who was watching a hawk soar overhead. She was feeling more talkative now that she had spent some time in the saddle.

'It is said that King Harald wants to be king of all Norway. Do you believe he will accomplish those dreams?'

She was hesitant to even ask. If her worries were valid then there was not much she could do to defend her home if he did decide to invade, not when she was so far away and without any support to back her claim.

'It is possible, he does not have much more territory to conquer.' Ubbe replied still watching the hawk who swooped down low as a small sparrow attacked his tail feathers.

'Do you worry about Kattegat?' Dahlia prodded, watching Ubbe watch the bird of prey.

'I am always thinking of her.' Ubbe had been speaking out to the sky, the birds overhead, but now turned his head in her direction, taking in the expression on her face. 'You are worried about your home.'

'How could I not be? My uncle is a fool who thinks he can lead a divided front. The people do not love him.' Dahlia shook her head, dropping her gaze to her hands, gripping tight on the leather reins.

'But they love you?' Ubbe was grinning at her, he licked his lips as her expression faltered. She had a face that could never truly hide her emotions, he saw everything etched on it, always transforming before him.

'Hmm.' She mumbled raising her eyebrow at the question, unsure how to answer. She felt both sadness and anger as she thought it over, still feeling betrayed by her tribe for sending her away the moment her uncle came knocking at the door.

'You believe that crown belongs to you?' Ubbe posed it as a question but knew it was true by the way she looked back at him, hope and desire dripping off of her as their eyes met. The not-so subtle comment that she had made to King Harald had not been forgotten by him either. She had accused the king of being ambitious but it seemed in his mind that she too possessed the same quality in her. Was she so self centered that she could not see that within herself? His eyes narrowed in on her as she rode beside him.

'Yes.' She said it with such certainty that it made her heart pound quicker at the possibility of sitting atop her father's throne. She did not feel like talking on the matter more with Ubbe and nudged her horse into a faster walk.

They found themselves in a large open field with tall grass and Dahlia slowed her horse.

'I want to try something.' Dahlia was pulling the bow off her back while circling the mare over to an old stump left from a tree. She nock an arrow, tugging on the drawstring and released, hitting the stump from about a hundred yards away. The mare shied from the sudden sound at her feet. Dahlia repeated the process a few more times each with the same results, the mare shuffling her feet in a hurried motioned, trying to get away from the unknown, her head low to the ground snorting loudly as each arrow whizzed past her. Ubbe watched from afar leaning back in his saddle as his horse grazed at its leisure, unaffected by the commotion.

Finally giving up, Dahlia shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly as she stepped down from the saddle.

Ubbe was on the ground handing his reins over to Dahlia switching with her for her bow. He snatched an arrow from the quiver, loosening it to a tree further off, making the mare jump in surprise. He too repeatedly let the arrows fly by, close to the mare's head, the whites of her eyes showing with her head now held high in the air at Ubbe's rapid movements, never quite relaxing to the sensation. Ubbe shook his head in disbelief, handing the bow back to Dahlia.

Dahlia gave the mare one last pat on her neck as she tied her off to a tree. Ubbe reached into his saddle bag pulling out a skin of ale and dried meat and they settled down in the shade for a quick bite. The blót was that evening, Aslaug would be performing the sacrifice for the gods, to watch over the outbound raiders. Neither, Dahlia or Ubbe wanted to be late for the event.

They sat in silence, eating and watching the horses, tails swishing at the flies. The mare flicked her tail a few times and stamped her hind feet when the bay stretched out his nose, sniffing at her.

'What do you think?' Dahlia broke the silence with a grin on her face.

'I think you should consider converting that horse into a broodmare.' Ubbe replied as he gnawed at a piece of dried meat in his hand.

Dahlia's face pulled into a look of annoyance while pulling irritably at a stem of grass that was tickling her face. 'Is that what you say to your countrymen when they ask about me?'

Ubbe eyed the expression on her face as he took a swing of the ale. 'They are your people now too.'

Dahlia scoffed. 'Hardly. They do not even know who I am, or that I am even here.'

'You are hard to miss.' Ubbe shrugged, laying back in the grass, stretching out his legs, arms tucked behind his head.

'I was asking you about your horse. What do you think about him?' Dahlia asked, ignoring his last comment.

Ubbe thought for a moment, chewing a piece of grass.

'He has a good head on him, considering,' Ubbe motioned to the red mare lazily, not lifting his head. The mare let out a squeal, kicking at the stallion when he got too close. 'The temptation.'

Dahlia could not help but agree. 'And what will you call him?'

'Faxi.' Ubbe drew out slowly, grinning to himself.

'A völva predicted Oddr, son of GrÍmr Loðinkinni, would be killed by his own horse and you desire to name your horse the same as his?' Dahlia was skeptical of his choice.

'Yes, but he lived over three hundred years.' Ubbe replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

'You want to live for three hundred years? Why? Do you not want to drink and sup with the Aesir?'

'There is much to see before then, an unknown amount of possibilities to be explored, a few extra years would help.' He had his neck rolled back, blue eyes piercing hers with a joyful smile curled on his lips. He looked so like a little boy that Dahlia felt the urge to reach out and run her finger softly through his blonde mane, comforting his dreams and aspirations, but she resisted keeping her hands tucked away in her lap, frustrated that she was considering such things.

Ubbe closed his eyes for a while thinking to himself before becoming restless. He took a swig of ale and handed it off to Dahlia, picking up her discarded bow and arrows to entertain himself for a while. The drawstring was a tad bit shorter than his own but he still hit his target with enough accuracy to satisfy him.

'Why do you not want to go raiding with your father, to England?' Dahlia was resting her chin on her knees as she talked, curious to know the answer. She found it hard to believe that a son of Ragnar Lothbrok would not want to go on a great adventure with his famous father.

Ubbe did not acknowledge her question immediately, grinding his teeth, as he scrutinized its implications. He was tired of hearing the same story from her over and over again, it was time to move on. Ubbe lowered the bow, a scowl on his lips as his blue eyes bore into Dahlia.

'If this has anything to do with you raiding, then I am ready to tie you the stern of Bjorn's boats just so I do not have to listen to you complain anymore.' Ubbe said exasperated, his eyebrows raised, pointing an arrow in her direction.

Dahlia frowned at him, not realizing how much she had gotten under his skin so easily. Most people just ignored her persistent attitude. Ubbe seemed dialed in on her every mood.

'I was asking because I was simply curious.' Dahlia said a devilish grin transforming on her face. She was on her feet, approaching him slowly, hand resting on the hilt of her short sword as she walked. The short sword he had so graciously gifted her on the day of their wedding.

Ubbe had tossed the bow to the ground carelessly as she stepped into his orbit, wondering what she was up to, the look on her face said _no good_. She reached out shoving at his shoulders, making him stumble back unexpectedly. He cocked his head to the side, confused as he found his balance.

He had thought she might be coming over to apologize for her nagging but like most women she was unpredictable. Her short sword drawn ready, tempting him. He scowled, unsure if they should proceed but he pulled his ax out anyways, intrigued by the offer.

Dahlia was the first to strike out, with a down hand cut toward his shoulder that Ubbe caught with the heel of his ax. The clash rang out in the dead silence of the grassy field. He leaned in before pushing her away. There was no denying his strength but she was quick and more agile than him and that kept him on his toes. She was on him again within moments of finding her footing slashing down with two quick strokes that he met on with full force before attacking for himself. They continued like this, to spare, until they both grew tired, falling into the grass out of breath, smiles plastered to their faces, troubles forgotten.

'I am out of shape. You may have been right about that. I will not bother you about raiding again.' She leaned her head into his, her smile wide enough to show off her dimples. 'Until next year.'

Ubbe laughed, in a better mood now that his blood was pumping steadily through his veins, he pushed her head away playfully and Dahlia only giggled in response. They settled down with their breath and found themselves in comfortable silence for a while until Dahlia broke it.

'Your mother said something curious to me, last night at the feast.' She was tying a piece of grass around itself as she talked, not able to look Ubbe in the eyes, too embarrassed by the topic. 'She said that I would be announcing soon that I was with child, _your child_.'

Ubbe glanced quickly over at her with cautious eyes, chewing slowly on a piece of meat in his mouth, swallowing before he replied.

'Before we married she dreamed that we would have a son together, possibly more, but never gave me any more information than that.' Ubbe's blue eyes were unfaltering as he watched her face as he talked. She would not make eye contact however and he frowned, wondering what was on her mind.

Dahlia continued to mess with her stem of grass, studying it closely, she sighed out her nose. 'I too was told that we would have a child, back home, before I left.'

Ubbe grinned at her slyly, seeing how uncomfortable the subject made her, which was interesting. Did not most woman want children? He was surprised to find her so hesitant. He cocked his head to the side, chewing on his lip, watching her.

He had lusted for her since the first and only night they had sex but she had been nowhere to be found and he had been forced to seek out Margrete as a result.

'It is difficult to seal our fate when we do not sleep in the same bed.' Ubbe grinned as Dahlia's head snapped up, finally meeting his gaze. His tongue darted out moistening his lips, which were pulling into a large grin, as she scowled at him, her green eyes dark with irritation.

'You are the one who did not come home for so many days.'

'And tell me, where were you last night?' He bit back but Dahlia waved off his questioning gaze, trying to ignore the look on his face. He acted merely curious but there was a subtle tightness in his jaw that made Dahlia think he did not fully trust her.

'I fell asleep while talking to my mare last night.' She finally admitted, unsure if he believed her or not, but it was the truth. She had left the feast early, after Ubbe's final decision to not let her go raiding, to their cottage to change out of her tight dress and into a pair of pants with boots. She had then found herself a large flagon of ale and went to seek out the only being in Kattegat who would listen and not talk back. The mare's peaceful attention had soothed her enough that she fell asleep in a pile of discarded straw while talking.

Ubbe observed her a moment longer with bright blue eyes, Dahlia met his gaze unwilling to back down from her truth. He stood abruptly, going to collect the arrows from his makeshift target, shoulders tight as he stalked away.

The sun was starting to set. It would take them a while to get back into town, so Dahlia started collecting their things. She was placing the ale and meat in Flaxi's saddle bags when Ubbe met up next to her, sliding each arrow in the quiver carefully. Her arms felt frozen in place, on top the saddle bags, at the closeness of his body. She could feel the heat radiating off him, smell the scent of fresh grass and sweat on his skin. He took his time placing each arrow in, head bowed in concentration.

'I would not lie to you, Ubbe. I have no reason to.' Dahlia sighed as she tried to brush past his sulking form. He caught her by the arm tugging her to his chest, leaning his head in for a kiss. She braced herself, ready to push him away but instead found herself accepting his lips on hers. She pulled back confused, his scent reminded her of Ozur and the last moments they had spent together.

'Come to bed with me tonight.' Ubbe's voice was low and scratchy as his eyes searched for hers. Dahlia was conflicted. The sooner she had his child the sooner she could be back with Ozur, like the seer had predicted, and on the other it also meant that she had to continually lay with her husband until that was accomplished. She gritted her teeth at the thought.

She would be lying to herself if she thought that she could casually have sex with any one person and not feel some sort of connection to them. It was already evident from their last love making, the pull to him, to be near him, to feel safe. It was all so confusing in her head, and she wasn't sure how to sort it all. It was all tangled up there like a cord of unwoven string. Messy and unkempt. It made her skin crawl. She wanted out of it. Away from this. Away from him. He was making it worse.

Dahlia stepped back out of Ubbe's grasp, and within a few long strides she was mounting her horse, kicking her into a gallop, headed back to Kattegat without her husband.

'Dahlia!' Ubbe roared after her retreating form, his hand clenched tightly around her forgotten bow.

* * *

Dahlia arrived back at the cottage slamming the door open and then close, spooking Ragni out of her once peaceful mending session. The princess flung herself to the bed, head burrowed and let out a blood curdling scream straight into the soft feather pillows, stopping to take in a deep breath before quickly releasing her mania again.

Ragni had settled down from her fright and was at the bed in moments, her hand running down Dahlia's back soothingly, whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

Dahlia turned her head to the side to allow air flow back into her lungs normally. Her eyes were rimmed red and tears flowed freely from them.

'It's all too much.' She sobbed between gasps for air.

'What is too much?' Ragni questioned quietly, brushing away the dark strands of hair plastered to Dahlia's wet face. It took the young woman a few moments to control her sobbing before she could answer. Ragni waited patiently holding on tight when Dahlia moved into her arms.

'All of it.' She admitted as she wiped her snotty nose with the back of her hand. 'My father dying, missing my family and my home. My stupid selfish uncle for ruining it.'

Dahlia was resting her head against Ragni's shoulder, tears still escaping her eyes.

'My heart aches for Ozur most of all.' She sniffled, wrapping her arm around Ragni pulling her in for a hug. The servant smiled sadly while kissing the top of Dahlia's head. They sat holding each other, enjoying the comfort of one another.

Ragni sighed, squeezing the young woman tight before pulling away from their embrace to look her in the eyes.

'All I can tell you is that the gods have seen it fit to bring you to this place. Your destiny is to be here, right now, and while you may not like it they will show you the path to glory. Your father knew you were destined for greatness and you must not let him down. You have made it this far, there is no point in looking back now.'

Dahlia sniffed, rubbing the sleeve of her tunic against her swollen eyes. Her lip quivered but she nodded her head with the strong determination in Ragni's voice.

'You are lucky, unlike most,' Ragni ran her hand over Dahlia's wild hair. 'Your husband is kind and thoughtful, not all are blessed with such good fortune.'

'The burden of love will be the death of me.' Dahlia complained, a single tear slipping down her cheek.

'Your pride could be the death of all those you hold dear if you do not change your attitude. You do not have to banish Ozur from your heart now or ever but you should try to make your heart a little larger to create room for your new home. It is a waste of time to resent it.'

'And what about Ubbe? His mother dreamed that we would have a son together. I do not know how to move forward without feeling as if I have betrayed Ozur?' Dahlia was feeling frantic, standing now, and beginning to pace back and forth.

'There is a sacrifice tonight, the gods will be present and they will soothe your worries then.' Ragni spoke with a finality that Dahlia didn't dare question her but still she chewed on her nails nervously.

'I will make a hot bath for you and you feel better after all.'

Ragni was on her feet working to get water boiling over the fire. 'Where is Ubbe? I thought he would be with you after your ride.'

Dahlia sat on the bed continuing to bite her fingernails down to the quick. 'I left him.'

Ragni sighed, briefly closing her eyes. 'Oh child, why did you do that?'

'I couldn't be around him any longer, he was asking too much of me.'

'When he gets back you will apologize to him.' Ragni scolded as she stoked the fire.

'Why?' Dahlia whined softly, there were few things in her mind more difficult than apologizing for her faults.

'It was rude of you, and I did not raise you to treat others that way, neither did your mother, especially not to your husband. You cannot expect him to cope with the constant disrespect you deal, it will not bode well forever. Ozur bent to your will but you can not think the same will happen here. Things will be easier if you try to be a little more courteous. You will see, after you apologize.'

* * *

Ubbe arrived back at the cottage as Dahlia was exiting the tub, drying herself off with a thick linen towel. He had a permanent scowl on his face as he moved through the room, his jaw tense. Dahlia's eyes followed him as Ragni helped her lace up her dress, wanting to apologize but pride held her tongue, like cement in her mouth it did not want to move.

The princess huffed loudly and Ubbe looked at her expectantly, in the middle of washing his face and beard in a basin of water. His eyes were dark, lined with fury. She had insulted him deeply and as he rode home alone with only his horse and the gods to hear him he cursed out loud about all the things he would do when he confronted her.

But now she stood there, half naked with her dress slipping off her one shoulder, with such a fire in her eyes as to bore holes in him, and he forgot all the cruel things he had promised he would do. He silently cursed himself for being so easily manipulated.

He let out a short growl bringing himself back to his body to remember his own ire. If she had something to say then she should say it, he did not want to play these childish games with her.

'What?' His tone was short and he was annoyed with himself for even asking. Dahlia was the one who left him, he should not even be indulging her.

'Nothing.' Her nostrils flared out as she adjusted her amber necklace so that it tucked under her dress falling between her breasts. The dress was long sleeved and soft, the material barely hung on by her shoulders and the bust dipped into a sultry u-line.

Ragni was tying off one of Dahlia's dark braids and tugged on it giving her a knowing look.

Dahlia let out a final sigh, finding the strength within to admit fault. 'I am sorry.'

'For?' Ubbe seethed out through his teeth, his dark blue eyes cutting into her face, her pouting lips and rosy cheeks.

'I'm not sure, Ragni told me I had to apologize.' Dahlia shrugged her shoulders, her eyes falling to her feet as she spoke.

'Dahlia!' Ragni exclaimed frustrated with the girl's behavior. Ubbe was waving the servant away, and Ragni shuffled out the side door silently.

Ubbe's hands were on his hips, waiting for Dahlia to continue with her apology.

'I'm sorry for leaving you in the dust.' Dahlia laughed haughtily, matched his stance, not intimidated of his wrath, she refused.

Ubbe gaped, eyes unblinking, unable to believe the words coming out of her mouth. Never had he met such an insolent woman. What she needed was a good thrashing.

Dahlia sighed, softening under his gaze. Her eyes rimmed with tears as she bit down on her lower lip, dragging it though her teeth, leaving it dark red as she released.

'Fine. I am sorry for leaving without any explanation. I have been having a hard time adjusting. I left a lot of people behind, whom I loved and it pains me deeply most days. I am not so good at expressing these feelings.'

Ubbe licked his lips as his eyes lingered on her pouting red lips, he shifted his weight in his feet. Dahlia's tone was short and held no true resentment for her actions. He clenched his fist tightly at his side. He would rather throw her on to the bed and have his way with her than be having an argument.

'Without that face you wouldn't get away with so much.' He was pointing at her with a stern look in his eyes. 'Do you know that?'

Dahlia was grinning now, dimples showing off on her cheeks.

'Your face is easy to read, and everything is seen there. You do not hide things as well as you think.'

Dahlia pressed her lips in a tight line, annoyed with herself, she turned away, messing with her braided hair. A small grin tugged at Ubbe's lips, he was having a hard time holding on to his grudge, he kept telling himself that he would not be swayed by her pretty face but her's was too intoxicating to deny. The dress did not help either, the way it dipped low, he wanted to pull at the bust to see what hid underneath.

'I will accept your apology. Not because of your words, they have no meaning but because of the pain I see in your eyes.'

He snatched at the belt fixed on to her waist yanking her back to him.

'And stop running away, you are here right now so you might as well enjoy it.' Ubbe kissed her on the cheek before pushing her to the side. Dahlia's eyes were narrowed as she turned around to face her husband.

'I will try.' She pursed her lips in a thin line, wishing that everyone around her would stop telling her how to enjoy life.

* * *

Dahlia arrived at the ceremony feeling better now that she had her apology out of the way, moving through the streets with Ubbe glued to her side. It was crowded here and he was steering her to his younger brothers by her elbow.

'What do you think?' He whispered into her ear, grinning as he watched her wide eyed amazement. His hands were running over the soft furs wrapped around her shoulders.

'I have never seen so many people gathered in one place before.'

Hvitserk was at their side hanging off Ubbe's shoulder with a lopsided grin as he peered down at Dahlia.

'It is amazing, isn't it?' He stepped around his older brother kissing Dahlia on the cheek. It was a moment longer than what Dahlia thought was appropriate but she held her tongue, only watching him thoughtfully with a small grin.

'You are not mad at me are you? For what I said last night.' His lips pouted out, giving her a sad puppy look that Dahlia ignored, looking over his shoulder at Ubbe. He was watching their interaction with careful eyes and Dahlia could not detect any emotion in them. He was so good at hiding his thoughts that it irritated her to know that she did not have the same skill.

'I could never stay mad at you, Hvitserk.' Dahlia smirked bringing her attention back to her brother-in-law.

This caused a large smile to erupt on his face and he reached out pushing a wisp of dark hair out her eyes. 'If it was up to me, I would have you come along. Ubbe is greedy to keep you here in Kattegat.' Hvitserk said, his voice low and husky in Dahlia's ears.

'It is too bad my uncle did not marry me to you, instead.' Dahlia said jokingly as she looked past Hvitserk's shoulder to Ubbe who was ignoring them, searching the crowds with distance eyes.

'It was a terrible misfortune.' Hvitserk's hand was on her shoulders, squeezing at it tenderly. 'You are even more lovely to look at in the moonlight, in the sight of all the gods.'

Dahlia gave him a bashful smile turning away from his touch unsure how to take the compliment, her eyes darting between the brothers. She was relieved to find that her husband was unaffected by their shameless flirting. Ubbe was already engaged in a different subject with Hvitserk. Sigurd joined in shortly. Dahlia watched as the two laughed together at something Sigurd had said before she slipped away moving carelessly through the crowds.

There was a priest, his face painted black, motioning to Dahlia to come closer, and the princess obliged. She needed to speak to the gods tonight and this could be her opportunity to do so. Her eyes were pleading as she approached and he silently offered her a cup of thick sweet smelling liquid. Dahlia accepted the gift, it was gritty in her mouth as she swallowed, finishing the cup in one gulp, grimacing when it was over. The priest was motioning above her head warding off any evil spirits that might be near and Dahlia thanked him.

'The goddess Freyja walks next to you always, princess Dahlia of the Isle of Hlér. It is her you should thank for your good fortune.' The priest's voice was thin and reedy causing goosebumps to form along her arms.

She moved on, hiding herself among the crowds as the queen performed the sacrifice, needing space to focus on the gods, away from Ubbe and his brothers. A woman standing next to her peered over and smiled at Dahlia as the blood of the ram poured from its throat, her teeth showing off in the moonlight, grabbing at Dahlia's arm squeezing it lovingly. The presence of gods surrounded them and they could not help but relish in the fullness of it.

The crowds swayed and moved around her like a flowing river giving her brief glances at the faces surrounding her. Her heart swelled feeling a connection to each of them and it grew a little larger to make room for all the love she felt.

Among a sea of blonde hair the auburn colored one caught her eyes, drawing her in closer. The head of hair shone dark in the moonlight but Dahlia still moved in, curious, wanting to get a look at the face behind it. It reminded her so much of Ozur that she could not help but wonder if it was truly him. The straight nose and the chin matched but he was leaning down to kiss a woman, so it could not be her Ozur. She crept closer, puzzled at who this lookalike could be. He was running his hand over the woman's swollen belly and he continued to kiss her longingly. He pulled away and smiled down at the pregnant woman then looked up, his hazel colored eyes meeting Dahlia's.

'Ozur.'

His name escaped from her lip as a whisper but it shook Dahlia to her core. Her stomach clenched and she was emptying its contents onto the crowded streets. People moved out of her way as she retched into the mud. She was on her knees heaving the last of the food left in her belly.

'Are you okay?' The woman who had smiled earlier asked as she helped Dahlia to her feet.

Dahlia was looking around for her auburn hair man but he had vanished. Had it really been Ozur? Or just the effects of the mysterious drink? It had felt real, his face before her, but she also knew there would be no reason for Ozur to be in Kattegat, especially not with another woman. Why did Loki feel the need to trick her? Or was it not a trick, and only Freyja showing her the truth of things? Would Ozur move on so quickly? It had only been a month since she had left and he had promised to wait for her but what if he had met someone else and could no longer keep that promise.

She spit to the ground trying to get the taste of the negative thoughts and bile out of her mouth. She wiped her lips off with the back of her hand, smiling with sad eyes. The woman was motioning to a small fire where a few others gathered around, all looking at her with worried expressions.

'We have ale to share if you wish to have better taste in your mouth.'

Dahlia agreed, desperate for a distraction from her vision.

The blonde woman leaned her head into Dahlia's as they walked. 'I am Eda.'

'My name is Dahlia.'

'Yes, I know. We all know who you are princess.' Eda was nodding to the group surrounding the fire, who all smiled and nodded their heads in greeting. Dahlia wore a confused expression as she looked around at the faces.

'How could we not know of the beauty who has married our prince?' A large blonde haired man grinned opposite Eda.

'That is my husband, Keldan. He is a flirt but he is harmless.' Eda was rolling her eyes and few others chuckled in agreement. Dahlia was introduced to the others but it was hard for her to keep track of their shadowy faces, so she kept her focus on Eda and her sister Elin. They both carried swords and axes at their waist and stood with a confidence that Dahlia only knew to be true of shieldmaidens.

Eda handed her a cup of ale and Dahlia took a hesitant sip, unsure how it would react in her belly.

'Are you sure you are okay?' Eda had the soothing voice of a mother as she squeezed Dahlia's shoulder.

'I will be okay, nothing ale cannot fix. I would not recommend drinking whatever that priest is giving out.' Dahlia laughed, pointing at the priest with his face painted black and small white smudges along his cheek bones. The ale was like silk as it washed down her throat and Dahlia sighed smiling to herself.

'Hmm?' Dahlia mumbled, witnessing the woman's mouth move but not hearing any of the words that came out.

'You should train with my sister and I sometime soon.' Eda repeated for a second time, laughter on lips as she spoke.

'Yes,' Elin agreed shyly, not as outspoken as her older sister, a blush present on her cheeks. 'We have heard many great things about your skills as a warrior.'

Dahlia smiled wide, nodding her head in agreement, excited to finally have found friends in this foreign place. 'I would enjoy that very much.'

Keldan was motioning to Eda and Elin ready to go home. It was late and Dahlia swayed on her feet as she tried to find her center.

'Do you know how to get home princess?' Keldan was asking as he placed a large paw on Eda's shoulder who had her arm wrapped around her sister's waist and they both peered at her with a look of concern in their matching blue eyes. Dahlia tried to not look too disoriented but the shadows cast from the torch light confused her and she wasn't sure exactly which way was home.

'I can find my way.' Dahlia lifted her chin trying to sound confident. Eda and Keldan exchanged a knowing look, speaking the same language, words unnecessary.

'Keldan will get you home safely.' Eda nodded toward her husband who clasped his large hands on Dahlia's shoulders. Dahlia waved goodbye and the girls called out promises to meet together soon. Keldan was steering the princess in the general direction of her cottage. He would not let her out of his grasp if he could help it, as they continued to walk down the busy streets, worried she might slip away the second her attention caught on any object that shined too brightly.

He was right and Dahlia's attention was pulled away many times and she was tempted to leave the large man behind to go interact with the other celebrations happening on the streets. She was giddy and did not feel any reason to head home so early but too quickly she found herself at her front door, the relics hanging from the rafters unmistakable, even in her intoxicated state.

'How do you know where I live?' Dahlia blurted out loudly, turning to look Keldan in the eyes, he was so tall she had to lean back to accomplish it. He was looking beyond her at the shadows across the road.

'These things are known, princess.' He was patting her on head before he pushed her behind his large frame. 'There is a man who has been following us for some time now.'

Dahlia peaked around his body only now noticing Hagan's slinking body in the shadows.

'Oh, do not worry, it is only my dog, he follows me around like a stray, as if he doesn't have a home.'

She half yelled the last part at Hagan who only made a disgusted face in response.

'My wife, she likes you.' Keldan ignored the interaction but continued to watch Hagan out of the corner of his eye, wary of his presence. 'But how could she not? You are not hard on the eyes and there is a quiet fire in you that is hard to ignore.'

He leaned down kissing her on the cheek. 'I will be seeing you soon, no doubt.'

Dahlia agreed, smiling back. Keldan waited until she was walking through her door before making his way back to his own home.


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dahlia starts to accept her destiny with Ubbe. Aslaug and Dahlia have a confrontation about what they desire and, surprise, it is not the same thing. Dahlia runs in to Ragnar accidently, and has to deal with her late father's long time enemy. All the while, all Dahlia wanted to do that day was to go hunting, alone, away from the Lothbroks, but keeps getting denied. Will the gods ever let her have her peace?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, not sorry this is a long chapter. I had to tie up a few loose ends before people start dying off in the show.

Dahlia's eyes fluttered open, staring at the thatched roof overhead. Had she seen a vision of Ozur last night, kissing another woman? Or was it a horrible side effect of the potion she had drank? Her stomach clenched violently at the reminder of her vision.

Her head felt fuzzy as the thoughts flooded her mind. The goddess, Freyja, had soothed many of her worries last night, with her sweet promises of glory and good fortune for her if she could just be more trusting of the path before her. Her jaw ticked thinking of the demands of the gods.

Rolling over to her side Dahlia had a sudden determination to get outside, to explore the wilderness that sat on the edge of Kattegat, out of the confines of these suffocating cottage walls. Hunting, stalking, killing something, anything, the process might help ease her troubles. She wondered if her mind would ever be at ease again or if she would always be tormented by the past, present and future. She wanted to trust in the gods, of what had been carved in the tree of life, but it was not always easy. Dahlia liked to have control.

It was early and Ragni was still fast asleep in her small servant's quarters. Dahlia crept quietly out from underneath the bed covers, afraid to disturb her hard working maid. Dahlia's bare feet touched the cold floor and it was then that she noticed Ubbe on the ground next to the hearth, Hvitserk and Ivar scattered nearby, all fast asleep. The sun had only just now crested the valley's hills and a dim light filtered in the cottage, casting eerie shadows on the sleeping men. Dahlia quickly changed out of her wrinkled shift and into pants and a tunic. Brushing her tangled mane with a comb she managed to twist it into a single simple braid. She wondered if she could sneak out of the cottage without waking any of its many occupants.

She was tying off the end of her braid with a thick leather cord, figuring that she had to tell someone of her plans, when her green eyes met Ivar's dark blue. He was still laying down, head supported by his arm, unmoving, though his eyes followed her. Dahlia raised an eyebrow in question but his face remained impassive while watching her quietly. The princess continued on, acting unbothered by his intense stare as she rummaged through her bureau, her spine tingled at the feeling it left. She had heard rumors of Ivar's temperamental disposition and because of it had kept her distance, knowing how hard it was for her to handle her own furor, such forces were best left apart.

Finally feeling as if she was ready to leave, Dahlia crouched down over Ubbe's sleeping form running a warm hand over his unkempt hair. He stirred awake at her touch, eyes half open as he looked up at her. Ivar was leaning over the dead fire trying to get it started again, observing the couple closely as he worked.

'I am going hunting, I will be back in a few days' time. Tell Ragni for me so she does not fret.' Dahlia whispered.

Ubbe nodded sleepily, his arm snaked around Dahlia's shoulders, pulling her in close.

'Be smart and you will be safe.' Ubbe replied, leaning in for a kiss but Dahlia was already pulling out of his embrace. She sat down on the bench next to the door to pull on her boots. Ubbe noticed Ivar awake then, he glanced between his fleeing wife and younger brother, hoping embarrassment didn't show on his face. The woman was either blazing hot or icy cold and it was difficult to determine if he was going to get burned at any one moment.

'I will be safe, for Freyja watches over me.' Dahlia said haughty, smiling to herself as she tucked a stray piece of hair into her braid.

Hvitserk had woken up from the sound of voices and was sitting up on his elbows, eyes squinting in the pale light, a sleepy smile on his face as Dahlia pulled on her left boot.

'You are leaving without saying goodbye?' Hvitserk asked, voice heavy with sleep.

Dahlia was lacing her tall boots not looking up from her task. 'Goodbye.'

Hvitserk laughed quietly as he stiffly moved his way to standing. Once upright he poured himself a cup of watered down ale and took a deep gulp.

'No, a proper goodbye. Come to the docks, bring the fortune of Freyja with you to see us off.'

Dahlia's lip twitched and when her eyes moved away from her boots they met Ivar's. He was still watching her and he had a small mocking grin plastered on his lips at the anger tight on her face. Dahlia quickly looked away from his calculating stare.

Ubbe caught her eyes then, wondering what she would say in response to Hvitserk's request. His younger brother was seemingly oblivious to its implications and Ubbe hoped her temper wouldn't boil over because of it. It was too early in the morning to deal with such things. Ubbe was sitting up now, leaning back against his hands, raising an eyebrow at Dahlia.

Dahlia rolled her eyes at her husband's taunting look. It was a look that said he was expecting her to blow up, but she liked Hvitserk, more than she liked her own husband and bit her tongue as a result. Her fondness for Hvitserk was only coincidental, if her hand hadn't been forced she would probably like Ubbe more than she currently did. He was nice but she had married out of duty, not out of love and it was something she could not easily forget.

'That is rude Hvitserk.' Ivar drew out slowly, head rolling to the side, looking deceivingly innocent. 'You know how badly our new sister wants to sail with you and Bjorn.'

Ubbe and Dahlia both shot him equally murderous glares. Ubbe was annoyed at his youngest brother for bringing the awkward subject to light and Dahlia did not feel like speaking on the matter in front of an audience, her ego was still tender, and her throat caught a lump at the thought.

'Ivar.' Ubbe growled.

'What?' Ivar asked, the pitch of his voice rising in a show of innocence. 'It is not my fault she cannot sail, brother.'

Ubbe stared at Ivar silently cursing his insolent brother. Ivar only chuckled in response, loving to get any sort of rise out of his typically passive old brother.

Hvitserk's eyes turned into large saucers in realization, ignoring both Ivar and Ubbe, as he tried to stumble out an apology. He was at Dahlia's feet, crouching down on his heels, pulling her hands into his, asking her to forgive him. Dahlia waved him off, pulling away from his grasp while shaking her head.

'I will come. I want to see you succeed. I will see you off and bring the blessings of Freyja with me.'

* * *

Ivar had slipped away from the cottage soon after everyone was up and moving, mumbling about meeting Ragnar that morning. Hvitserk followed after his younger brother, eager to get to the boats to prepare for the voyage, which left Dahlia and Ubbe alone, to spend the morning together. This was the most domestic interaction that the young couple had shared thus far. Breaking their fast together, dressing and leaving their small home as one. Dahlia tried not to think about how much it reminded her of her old cottage, the one she had shared with Ozur and how they used to spend every morning eating porridge and sausage, joking and laughing with each other before starting the day. This was one of the many reasons she had avoided time with Ubbe, she did not want her old memories to be replaced with new ones. It made her sad to think of the possibility but knew she had to move forward, her fear of missing out on life was sometimes greater than her love for Ozur. Resentment took a lot of energy and Dahlia was steadily becoming exhausted.

Ragni had fretted over Dahlia's attire when she found out that she would be accompanying the queen to the docks but the princess would not concede to changing out of her pants. The argument had resulted in Ragni being allowed to fasten a thin crown to Dahlia's brow and getting her to change into a fine red tunic accompanied with a dark green cloak.

Ubbe had a grin plastered on his face upon closing the door of the cottage, finding humor in Dahlia's distress over being forced to wear the crown. The circlet was silver and woven in a braid, so fitted to her head that it was difficult to say where her hair ended and crown began. It was simple but Dahlia felt uncomfortable wearing it. Ubbe tapped the metal encompassing the crown of her head and bowed low, bending at the waist.

'Princess.' He said mockingly, laughing when he rose to his full height. Dahlia's eyes narrowed into slits and she pulled the hood of her forest green cloak up in hopes of hiding the blunt exhibit of her status. Her haughty attitude may have been a result of her upbringing but she loathed flaunting her status so boldly in the streets. Ubbe laughed again, tugging on her hand and pulling it into the bend of his elbow, forcing her to walk near him, touching him.

'I lost you last night.' Ubbe bent his head in, talking just loud enough for Dahlia's ears. He walked with his other arm resting on the hilt of his sword, watching Aslaug and Sigurd's body language ahead of him. The two were rigid and awkward and no conversation passed between mother and son.

'Yes, but Sigurd found me easy enough.' Dahlia chuckled to herself at the thought. The previous night Sigurd had busted through the cottage doors just as Dahlia had slipped out of her evening dress and he had caught her naked, the fullness of her body on display. Only the fire in its hearth gave off any light but she knew it was enough to get the full picture. When Ragni had realized it was not Ubbe who had entered the cottage and instead his younger brother she shouted, in defense of her mistress' modesty, at him to leave and even threw an empty cup at him when he didn't move fast enough.

'He told me as much.' Ubbe said, giving her a bashful grin. 'I only asked him to keep an eye out for you but he doesn't listen.'

'Oh, he got more than an eye full of me last night.' Dahlia replied, her eyes staring ahead at Sigurd's back. Ubbe was looking over at her guiltily but there was laughter in Dahlia's eyes and it relaxed him.

'He was dumbstruck when he found me.' Dahlia said laughing into her hand.

'How could he not be?' Ubbe asked as he pushed the hood away from her face. Dahlia grimaced in annoyance but it was fleeting, her mood too high to be bothered by much today. The blessings of Freyja enveloped her wholly, and Dahlia would subdue her pride if that meant she could continue walking in the presence of the goddess.

'I'm sorry I disappeared last night, I needed to speak with the goddess Freyja but felt I could only do it alone.' Dahlia admitted, talking to the ground as she walked.

Ubbe was surprised to hear an apology slipping out of his wife's mouth so easily. The day before it seemed to have pained her so much that the apology appeared insincere. He shrugged nonchalantly, brushing off his surprise. The couple was approaching the docks, it was bustling with raiders and their families and Dahlia watched the crowd with interest, slowing down to take it all in.

Ubbe stopped, stepping out in front of Dahlia, blocking her path, pulling her attention fully on to him.

'I know you can take care of yourself, but still I am your husband and will always see to it that you are safe.' Ubbe said, tipping his nose down, his blue eyes wide and bright as they met her green eyes.

Dahlia wondered why he was stopping. His face was somber and serious and his stance was demanding of respect. Dahlia thought that he looked like the prince he was and not the boy she had married only a month past. When she viewed him as a boy, as a young man, it was simple to brush him off but now the look of him, as a man, left her lustful for him and for something else she could not quite put her finger on.

Power.

But not the power he could wield but her own ability for when she looked at him she saw his potential reflected back as her own. There had been a few glimpses that Dahlia had seen, of this side of him but only briefly. He acted most days as though he would rather be the dutiful warrior but when Dahlia saw him in this light she thought he would make a better king. Ubbe would forever be loyal to his older brother, Bjorn, and that was fine with Dahlia but she wondered if he would ever shine such loyalty on her if she asked him to. Not for the crown of Kattegat but for her own crown, the crown to the Isle Hlér.

Ubbe was slipping his hand around the back of her neck, fingers tangling themselves in her hair, he leaned in, his lips brushing above her brow like a whisper. Pulling back he looked down at her fiery eyes and he matched her intense gaze.

'Next year we will raid together and be Vikings and Hvitserk can stay behind and watch over Kattegat.'

He promised with such certainty that Dahlia believed him and they smiled at each other with the thought of Hvitserk complying to such a request.

Dahlia blushed at the intimacy between them and turned her eyes away, catching sight of Bjorn and Torvi saying their goodbyes by the boats. Ubbe's voice brought her attention back to the conversation at hand.

'I want sons Dahlia, and a family to hear our stories and adventures, and to be proud of what they hear.'

Dahlia's nose wrinkled and she turned her head again, back to Bjorn and Torvi who were kissing passionately. Torvi was not raiding this year because she was pregnant with her third child and Dahlia wondered how she would feel in those shoes. Could she handle putting all her desires aside for another being? Surely it would come easy to her, many women she admired had done it before.

Dahlia sighed heavily through her nose, frustrated. Fate was inexorable and it was her path and her story so she would face it with her head held high and with the bravery of a warrior. She liked to believe that she made her own choices but in truth it was all in the hands of the spinners and Dahlia could no longer deny it.

'The Norns have spun their threads, Ubbe, binding us. You will have sons. It is our destiny to have sons, together.'

Her eyes were bright and her words were blunt, but there was a subtle weariness hiding in her face and as Dahlia looked into her husband's eyes who's were filled with hope and longing, she wondered if she was deceiving him. Her heart was conflicted, it had not synced fully with the words that had come out of her mouth and it left her feeling fraudulent.

Ubbe leaned forward kissing her tenderly on the corner of her mouth, taking in her face carefully, his eyes searching. She looked frightened by her own words, and he wondered if she would flee. His fingers curled in tight, intertwining themselves in her hair, holding on to the dark mass. Would she run away from him again? Like always? It seemed to be her best defense mechanism. Dahlia was right, destiny was everything, and maybe she had finally conceded to the gods and would settle down with him properly but the fire in her eyes whispered to him otherwise.

Ubbe released his hold on her cautiously as if she was a wild animal ready to bolt but Dahlia didn't run like Ubbe had imagined, instead she linked their arms together, turning to continue their walk.

Dahlia was chewing on her lip as they approached Aslaug and Sigurd on the docks, uncertainty encompassing her with every step. Knowing her destiny did not make the journey any easier.

* * *

At the docks Sigurd offered his goodbye to Hvitserk first, with an arm shake and the blessings of a wet blade. As he stepped back Dahlia figured it was her turn to wish him well and embraced Hvitserk in a tight hug before pulling away to kiss him on the cheek however at the last moment he turned his head and their lips met in a tender kiss. Dahlia's eyes were wide with shock as she looked up at Hvitserk in disbelief.

His forehead tilted in, touching hers, as he whispered with mischief etched on his face. 'You promised me the blessings of Freyja .'

Dahlia pulled out of his grasp rolling her eyes and shaking her head at his boldness. Ubbe watched Dahlia out of the sides of his eyes as she tucked herself behind his shoulder, her chin was turned into her chest, hoping to hide her blushing cheeks. She laughed to herself suddenly looking up at the clouds overhead, ignoring Ubbe's questioning look.

Ubbe raised his eyebrows at Hvitserk and there was a long moment of silence as the brothers took each other on. The standoff was over within seconds when they embraced with wide grins and sharing loving goodbyes.

Dahlia turned to leave as Hvitserk headed to the waiting boats, a small smile still tucked on the corners of her mouth as she thought of Hvitserk's boldness. Sigurd slipped in to step with her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, he shared a smile with Dahlia.

'What do you want Sigurd?' Dahlia asked curiously.

'Let me come hunting with you.' Sigurd demanded sweetly.

'How did you-' Dahlia shot a questioning look back at Ubbe who was walking arm in arm with his mother but Ubbe did not catch her eye distracted by his own conversation.

'No.' Dahlia stated, knocking her head against Sigurd's with a thump. He snarled, pulling away from Dahlia while rubbing his head with the palm of his hand.

'I need to get away from you sons of Ragnar and you have seen enough of me Sigurd Snake-in-the-eye. More than you deserve.'

'Fine.' Sigurd said, looking scorned. He took in a deep breath and opened his mouth as if to retort with some snide remark but was interrupted by his brother.

'Leave her alone, Sigurd.' Ubbe's voice warned from a few steps behind. Sigurd complied with a huff, shooting Dahlia one last scorned look before stomping off into the crowds of the market. Ubbe kissed his mother on the cheek and slipped out of her grasp, following after his brother.

Aslaug stepped up to Dahlia, falling in line with her stride.

'When were you planned to bleed next?' Aslaug asked bluntly.

Dahlia's mouth hung open wide. The queen's long eyelashes fluttered and it reminded Dahlia of the deceptively innocent look Ivar had tried to portray that morning.

'Close your mouth darling, you look like a fish.' Aslaug chided and Dahlia responded with a tight lipped grimace.

'If I am with child then I would not know until a few more weeks. My mother once told me that the first few tries do not always take.' Dahlia replied. In truth it would be even longer considering that Ubbe and Dahlia had not even consummated their marriage until more than a week after the ceremony.

'Not for me, not with Ragnar's seed.' Aslaug said. Dahlia's mouth dropped open again. Aslaug tapped at Dahlia's chin and she snapped it shut. 'I knew right away when I was pregnant with Ubbe. You will know too.'

Dahlia didn't know what to say and as a result kept her mouth shut.

'I paid a lot of money for you.' Aslaug rambled on as she wrapped her arm through Dahlia's, holding on tight. 'Your uncle promised me that you are the daughter of Freyja . I was told you would be fertile. I do wonder if those rumors are true, now that I have seen you in person. In all the tales of Freya she was always said to be fair haired.'

Dahlia released her tongue, unable to control it any longer. 'Pay for what?'

'Your bride's price, of course.' Aslaug laughed softly as if it was obvious.

'What bride's price?' Dahlia asked, her voice lowering but her temper rising. She had seen no coin from her uncle's hand upon leaving her home. If Aslaug did pay a bride's price then that coin was Dahlia's by right.

Aslaug had a large smile plastered on her lips and she looked down at Dahlia as if she was addressing the town idiot.

'Did your mother not inform you of the exchange that occurs when a father is marrying off his daughter?'

'I know what a bride's price is,' Dahlia seethed through gritted teeth. 'But, what I don't understand is why I have seen none of this coin. All the while I have been forced to live off the welfare of my husband's family.'

'Is it so bad? Have we not taken care of you?' Aslaug inquired. They had entered the great hall and Aslaug left Dahlia's side to sit down on her throne. A servant arrived promptly offering the queen a cup filled with wine. Dahlia stood at the bottom of the dais with her hands tucked in front and head bowed like the obedient girl Aslaug wanted her to be, though she was silently brewing on the inside.

'Yes it is true that you have gifted me a beautiful home, fully equipped with everything one could need.' Dahlia raised her head to meet Aslaug's inquisitive stare. 'However, I would enjoy a purse separate from my husband's. I do desire independence.'

'And I desire for Ubbe to have sons. You will give this to me and then I will consider intervening with King Gunther on your behalf.' Aslaug spoke with a quiet authority.

Dahlia's eyes narrowed and her jaw locked as Aslaug talked as if she was a heifer brought in for breeding. Dahlia placed a foot on the first step up to the dais, body leaning in towards the queen, a finger outstretched and pointing in Aslaug's direction. Her lips parted to reply but it was then that Ubbe walked through the door. He walked straight through the hall, not missing a step, till he was standing next to his wife.

Dahlia had stepped back down and dropped her finger upon seeing Ubbe, acting as if she wasn't about to rip into his mother with her own opinions on how things worked in her world. That was the last thing she needed. What she needed was to get out of town, to go hunting, but her plans were continually being interrupted and she wasn't sure if she would ever make it out.

'What did I miss?' Ubbe asked as he glanced between Aslaug and Dahlia. He had a soft smile on his lips but his eyes were filled with concern. He could feel the tension between the women consuming the room. He hoped he had arrived just in time and that his presence alone would be enough to defuse whatever situation he had just walked in on.

Aslaug only smiled with her cat-like grin over the rim of the cup as she took a sip of wine. Dahlia rolled her eyes but too kept her mouth shut. She wasn't about to complain to Ubbe that his mother thought of her as a part of the local breeding stock. It would do her no good and from their earlier conversation she wondered if he too viewed her similarly.

Finally Dahlia broke the silence ready to get out of the great hall. 'Nothing. Your mother was only just telling me how she cannot wait to be called _grandmother_.'

Ubbe smiled over at Dahlia delighted nothing unpleasant had transpired while he was gone. Mustering up all the respect Dahlia could manage she gave Aslaug a short bow of her head before turning to leave.

* * *

Ubbe did not follow Dahlia as she left the great hall and for that she was thankful. She needed time alone. She walked the streets of Kattegat drinking in the sights and smells surrounding her. Her pace was slow as she took it all in, her plan to go hunting forgotten.

There was a man selling lush furs and Dahlia found herself touching them without thought. The trader was grinning at her while he wrapped a soft fox pelt around her shoulders, telling her how lovely she looked in it. Dahlia smiled back, pulling the fur in closer, to rub against her cheek. She opened her mouth to ask how much it would cost but realizing she had no money she closed her lips in a tight line, handed back the fur and thanked the man for his time.

Dahlia stepped away from the cart, noticing the sun's position, it was mid morning, it would be a late start to getting out to the wilderness and she turned on her heel to head home, still needing to change out of the damned crown on her head.

Forgetting it was there she hastily pulled it loose from her hair, slipping it in the back of her belt for safekeeping until she was back at the cottage.

She was smoothing down her hair distractedly, trying to get it into some orderly fashion, while watching the clouds overhead, walking backwards, wondering if it was going to rain. Suddenly she was falling, tripping over a mound of soft dirt, her tailbone taking in most of her fall. Grimacing in pain she rubbed her lower back, her eyes lowered to the ground embarrassed, hoping no one had seen her misstep. A hand was in her face offering her help up and Dahlia took hold of it. Once on her feet Dahlia's eyes met the owner of the hand and was shocked to see her husband's eyes beaming back at her. These eyes however were older than Ubbe's and the skin surrounding them were wrinkled with age. Dahlia sucked in air through her teeth, her feet shuffled back, taking in the man before her. Her frantic movements almost caused her to fall over the same mound of dirt but before she could fall again the man grabbed Dahlia by her lower arm, steading her.

Realization dawned on Dahlia's face, this was Ubbe's father, this was Ragnar Lothbrok, King of Kattegat, her now father-in-law, the man who had caused so much strife between her own mother and father. She pulled out of his grasp with a tug of her arm. Dahlia felt a snarl pulling at her upper lip, looking at him with disgust while Ragnar stared back, eyes wide, searching in curiosity.

'I know that face.' Ragnar was pointing at her with an outstretched finger, reaching for her hand to pull her in closer. Dahlia weaved away, his fingers brushed hers momentarily and she grabbed at the knife resting on her hip in response to the touch. Ragnar's eyes raked over Dahlia's body and he laughed to himself at the sight of it.

'You are Ama's daughter. I know it, you have her eyes and her lips. You are a spitting image of her. Tell me it is not true.' He was leaning back against the cart he had been pulling, eyebrows raised. Dahlia snorted in disbelief, the man before her reminded her so much of Ubbe, even in his old age, it was unsettling. Ragnar was the man she was told to hate by her father, since the age of ten, after he sailed back from Francia with her mother, Ama. King Aric had nothing to say on the unsuccessful raid and everything to say about the untrustworthiness of Ragnar.

A few moments passed before Dahlia nodded her head. 'Yes, it is true, I am Ama's daughter, from Læsø and my father was King Aric. '

Ragnar's eyes lit up upon hearing Dahlia' confirmation and a small smile tugged at his lips. 'How is your mother?'

Dahlia opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by Ivar who was calling out to his father. The cripple was hefting himself up onto the cart, dark blue eyes darting at Dahlia, wondering what she was up to as he did not want to share the attention of his father with his sister-in-law. Ragnar did not acknowledge his son immediately, a look of annoyance etched on his face from their privacy being interrupted, his eyes still focused on the woman before him.

'I am Ragnar. I knew your mother many years ago, back in Francia.' Ragnar was waving a hand offhandedly to his cripple son. 'And this is my son, Ivar.'

Ivar barked out in laughter. 'I hope she knows who we are father, she is family now, after all.'

Ragnar shot his son a questioning look, confusion clear in his bright blue eyes.

'This is Ubbe's wife.' Ivar's expression was bored and his tone was short as he motioned to Dahlia. He refused to be as enamored with his sister-in-law as his other brothers were. Men seemed to trip over themselves at the sight of her and Ivar could not figure out why. At the very least he had made a promise to himself to never be so weak around women, he would not let them have such power over him.

Dahlia's eyes narrowed in on Ivar when he called her _Ubbe's wife_ but Ivar was unaffected by her stare, instead he grinned at her briefly before pulling out a small knife to start picking at the dirt under his nails. _Like mother like son_ , Dahlia thought to herself, clearly neither thought very highly of her role in this life. Dahlia rolled her shoulders back trying not to let this family's opinion of her affect her attitude. She turned to acknowledge Ragnar, nodding her head in agreement.

'I did not know that Ubbe had gotten married.' Ragnar's voice sounded hurt, glancing accusatorily at his youngest son, who only shrugged his shoulders, eyes intent on the task before him.

'Please, tell me your name.'

'It is Dahlia, my lord.' She bowed her head in respect, regardless if she truly felt it or not. Her day was feeling very repetitive at this point. She wondered if the gods were testing her, seeing if she could stay humble for a day.

A smile was tugging at Ragnar's lips as he thought about how grown up his son had become in his time away. His smile grew larger and he tried to hide it in his beard, thinking of the implications of being married, the sex mostly, the family it would result in and he wished that he had more time to talk with his son about how to navigate life, women particularly. Ubbe was the most level headed of his sons and Ragnar hoped that he would not make the same mistakes that he had when he was young and horny.

Shifting from foot to foot Ragnar turned as if to embrace Dahlia in a hug but she backed up a few steps at the gesture and he quickly dropped his hands back to his side. He looked ashamed and turned his head to peer back to the contents of his cart, as if checking to make sure that everything was still in the right place. It was then that Dahlia noticed that the cart was overflowing with large steel chests, jeweled goblets, metal crowns, and other items crafted out of gold. She furrowed her eyebrows confused by what she saw and Ragnar caught her look, stepping forward, blocking her view, his own face transformed to soft and longing.

'Your mother, Ama, comforted me long ago, after the failure of Francia when no one else would and I will never forget her kindness.' Ragnar had reached out while Dahlia was still glancing curiously at the cart and he caressed her face softly.

Dahlia reeled back at his touch slapping his hand away. 'Do not think that I have not heard about how you seduced my mother into infidelity.'

Ivar's head shot up, instantly intrigued by the drama unfolding before him. Ragnar did not have much of a reaction for the accusation, he just peered quietly at the young woman.

'My father said-'

Ragnar interrupted Dahlia before she could finish her thought.

'Yes, your father would have plenty of bad things to say about me after the failures of Francia. He was always a jealous man but I swear that I never laid a hand on your mother, we were only friends, surely she would have told you that.'

Dahlia was not listening, she had been told by her father many times the stories about how King Ragnar had seduced Ama into sleeping with him and disgraced the entire family. Dahlia had never known her father to be a jealous man, not that her mother had ever given him an excuse to be jealous, she had always only had eyes for her husband.

Dahlia thought of her mother then, and of the pain she had seen taken over her when they had returned from Francia. The more Dahlia thought of those memories the more they came rushing back to her, many of them she had hidden in the depth of her mind, too scary to deal with at the time, at only ten years of age.

Her mother and father had fought a lot during that time, many nights Dahlia had woken to the sound of her parents screaming at each other, throwing items with loud bangs and crashes. She had always tried to drown out the sound of their voices with her hands covering her ears until it was quiet enough for her to fall back asleep. Eventually, almost a year later, Ama and Aric had gotten over whatever problems they had. Ama had brought Eric's first son, Fell, into the world, and the subject was forgotten, except for the few times when Aric had one too many cups of ale and complained a little too loudly about King Ragnar as a manipulator and a liar.

Dahlia had never thought to ask her mother about their fighting, too frightened of what she might hear. She was loyal to her father, hanging on his every word. He was the one who had taught her to fight, the one who had put a sword in her hand and she would never forget that. Dahlia had always placed her father up on a pedestal and never gave her mother the respect she deserved. Guilt riddled her at the thought of how she had mistreated her mother, never giving her the benefit of the doubt, and now there was an ocean between them and she was the last of the family she had left, besides her younger brother.

Dahlia swallowed the lump forming in her throat and looked up at Ragnar with wide searching eyes. He smiled softly back and Dahlia was momentarily convinced by his confession. Her eyes caught Ivar's and seeing the silent laughter in his eyes only incensed the fire within her once again.

'I don't believe you.' She said with a low voice, her eyes dark with anger.

'Believe what you want girl but it is the truth.'

Dahlia scoffed when Ragnar called her a girl, turning on her heel, done dealing with the egos of the Lothbrok men today. If she had only said no to Hvitserk that morning then she would not have to be dealing with any of this. She could be out in the wilderness chasing down prey instead she felt as if she was the animal, the prey, that was continually being trapped into whatever container people saw fit to stuff her in.

Ragnar reached out grabbing her by the wrist as she was leaving, holding her in place.

'Wait, don't go. You are my son's wife and I-' Ragnar did not get the chance to finish because Dahlia was slapping him across the face while pulling her wrist out of his grasp.

Ragnar grimaced, his jaw tight as he rubbed his tender cheek. Ivar bent over laughing at his father, hands clapping in delight. Dahlia's chest was heaving and her fists curled at her sides.

Ragnar's lip was pulled back over his teeth, angry with the girl before him but also intrigued to find out who his son had married. He breathed in through his nose before letting out a loud sigh, almost a growl, through his mouth. His hands were on his hips as he considered his daughter-in-law. Looking over at Ivar still laughing at his expense Ragnar let go of his ego and gave Dahlia a tight smile.

'Please, stay. Tell me who you are. I want to know the person who has trapped my son with her love and her fists.'

Dahlia ground her teeth together, tempted to leave but obliged the king's request, she was feeling guilty for slapping him.

'It was not love that brought us together, or fate but my uncle and his scheming for more power. He is the one who arranged our marriage.' Dahlia stated, feeling unbashful about telling the truth to her father-in-law. He would know the truth eventually but at least now she would get to tell her side of the story.

'Is that not fate?' Ragnar inquired.

Dahlia crossed her arms over her chest as she recounted the story of her uncle usurping the throne after her father's death, trying to ignore Ragnar's curious stares.

'Aric is dead.' Ragnar stated the obvious.

'Yes, does that make you happy?' Dahlia asked, tilting her head to the side. Ragnar's blue eyes cut through her at the accusation. His jaw twisted and he chewed at his gums before he answered.

'No. How could I be? Ama loved your father deeply, I am sure she is heartbroken over his death.'

Dahlia's eyes searched Ragnar's looking for any deceivery but found none. He looked tired, as if he had given up on life. It made Dahlia uncomfortable to see a dying man and she turned her body away from his. She remembered Ivar and looked over to see him watching their conversation, his chest leaning against the cart, arms crossed and his head resting on his forearms as he listened. Ivar was always watching and listening and Dahlia made a mental note not to forget how sly her brother-in-law was.

Ragnar reached out, as if to try to touch Dahlia's face, but thought better of it and dropped his hand back down to his side.

'Ama is kind and compassionate and I am sure that you inherited the same kindness but I do see your father's - ' Ragnar paused, uncertain of the word he wanted to use when describing Aric. 'I see your father's _passion_ in your eyes.'

'And?' Dahlia was becoming impatient with Ragnar.

'And Ubbe is a good boy.' Ragnar stopped realizing that he could no longer call his son a boy. 'A good man.'

Ragnar glanced suspiciously over at Ivar, recognized that the boy, for Ivar was still truly a boy, was listening in, and he motioned Dahlia to a tree nearby, hoping for more privacy.

Dahlia met him under the tree, fist clenched on her hips, feeling defensive of her father's legacy. Her eyes cut into Ragnar like a knife and he could feel Aric's fury within them. Fury, that was the word Ragnar truly wanted to use but wasn't sure if she would hear him if he did use that word.

'Your father was a passionate and a strong willed ruler but his passion would not always let him see things clearly when it took a hold of him. He liked to rule from here.' Ragnar tapped at Dahlia's heart and she looked down at her chest as if she had been burned. 'You are your father's daughter but also you have your mother's compassion. Do not let your father's fury control you.'

Dahlia's lip twitched, her irritation with Ragnar not abiding.

'Ubbe is smart and cunning but this,' Ragnar touched lightly at Dahlia's temple and her nostrils flared in response. 'Is where my son rules. You need both to succeed.'

'What are you trying to say?' Dahlia asked.

'Ubbe uses his head and you, your heart. It would be better if it was one in the same.'

Dahlia was confused by this lecture, she knew what kind of leader she wanted to be, she desired to be like her father who had used his _passion_ to get many objectives accomplished, and yet Ragnar was saying that was not the correct way, that she would have more success if she worked more closely with her husband. Ubbe's path to being a good leader did not weigh on Dahlia's conscience. That was his own prerogative.

Ragnar was laughing into his beard as if he had just heard a funny joke. 'Your father loved to talk about you and how you were destined for great things. I should have known that our lives were to be intertwined for I too thought the same for my own sons.'

'Why do you tell me this? Why do you give me this _advice_?' Dahlia snapped, her patience running thin. 'Unless you think Ubbe will be king.'

Now Dahlia was curious to know what Ragnar knew of Ubbe's destiny. What had the Seer told Ragnar? What had Aslaug dreamed? Dahlia loathed the thought of Ubbe ruling over her, her island, her kingdom but she needed to know the truth.

Ragnar's eyes met Dahlia's and they sparkled with humor.

'I only know what the gods show me.'

Dahlia scoffed at Ragnar's reply. 'Then you know nothing old man.'

Dahlia spit at the King's feet before turning on her heel, walking away and as she passed Ivar she felt his piercing stare follow her. Ivar had seen the way Dahlia had disrespected his legendary father and he would not forget for he remembered everything.

Ragnar should have been offended by the obvious display of disrespect but he had felt more and more deserving of hate as each day passed in Kattegat. It was his only retribution for being gone so long, for abandoning his family, and for the massacre that had occurred at the settlement in England. He deserved it all.

* * *

The walk back to the cottage was faster than Dahlia had expected, though she had never walked so fast in her life, needing to get away from the lies that Ragnar was telling. The people of Kattegat passed by in a blur as she hustled through the streets. She only slowed down when she arrived back in the cottage, to change out of her tunic and into something more disposable for hunting. She even found a small ax that belonged to Ubbe which she snatched up to take with her. If she did get a deer down she liked to have a small hatchet for hacking away at the forelimbs, it was faster than using a knife. Dahlia figured he wouldn't mind, it was only for a few nights and he had plenty of weapons at his disposal.

Dahlia hastily informed Ragni of her plan and that she would be gone for the next few nights. Ax and bow in hand Dahlia left the cottage without another word, ready to get fresh air in her lungs, and away from the confines of the city.

Hagan was at her heels as she closed the door to the cottage. Dahlia's shoulders tensed, feeling his presence as well as smelling his unclean stench.

'I am watching you closely, princess.' Spittle leaked out of Hagan's lips as he whispered loudly in Dahlia's ear. 'I see that your husband does not come home every night. I see you are kissing other men.'

Dahlia rolled her eyes at Hagan's over exaggeration to her new friend kissing her on cheek the night before. She started walking away, in large strides, not wanting to be bothered by his nagging. Her only relief would be found on the back of her mare.

'I see that you did not consummate your marriage on your wedding night and I'm sure that our king will not be happy to hear how you disgrace your family and the gods.'

This stopped Dahlia in her tracks and she had Hagan pinned by the throat against a wall of the cottage without thought, bow and ax forgotten on the ground. Passerbys gave the two worried looks but no one stepped in to intervene, too concerned with their own lives to be bothered.

Dahlia released her grip on his throat and grabbed him by the ear, twisting it painfully back. Hagan yelped like a dog who had just been kicked but didn't try to retaliate. She drug him by his ear into the alleyway that adjoined her home, where Ragni kept the chickens, where it was more secluded.

'I would like to remind you, that you have no friends here dog, and it is best if you remember that. No one will care if a dog shows up dead in the streets.' Dahlia said in a low voice, twisting his ear even more, her knife was drawn and pressed against is throat. Hagan was withered in pain trying to get out of Dahlia's grasp with no avail.

Hagan's eyes were wide with fear. Back home he had seen Dahlia beat men twice her size while training. Dahlia pulled the large hunting knife off his throat and sliced the top half of Hagan's ear in one quick motion. He screamed out in horror and pain, hands flying to his cut ear in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

Dahlia pressed her forearm against Hagan's chest pushing him into the wall behind. She held his partial ear dangling in front of his face with a mocking smile.

'Shut up.' Dahlia said the smile spreading on her face, dimples showing off on her cheeks. 'Tell my uncle that I want my dowry he collected from Queen Aslaug. It is mine by right, he should not have kept it for himself. More ears and other body parts will be taken if I do not see the coin soon.'

Hagan only mewled in pain as a response and Dahlia felt he had gotten the point. She pried his hand from his head and forced the stolen flap of skin into his palm.

'Here, keep this, so you don't forget what I said today.'

Dahlia wiped the blade of her knife on Hagan's shirt before leaving the alleyway. She turned the corner, on to the main road, picking up her discarded weapons as she went.

Ubbe was not far down the road talking intimately with the blonde haired servant Dahlia could only guess was Margrethe. Ubbe had his arms crossed over his chest and he was leaning in to talk to the servant who looked nervous but when he reached out to touch her shoulder squeezing it tenderly she smiled longingly back at him.

Dahlia thought about turning around, going the long way to the stables, but decided to stand her ground. She didn't care that Ubbe had eyes for other women. _Right?_ The jealousy in the pit of her stomach told her otherwise. True, when she had first realized that Ubbe desired Margrethe she had not cared but now that Ubbe and Dahlia had spent more time together she couldn't help but feel possessive of her husband _._

Margrethe was the first to notice Dahlia approaching and quickly said her goodbyes to Ubbe before scurrying off, head bowed as she passed by Dahlia.

The princess watched the retreating servant with critical eyes and when she turned back to Ubbe she saw that he was watching both women silently, from afar. He cleared his throat and approached his wife with two apples, that he had just purchased from the vendor, in hand. He offered one to Dahlia who accepted tucking it away in her thick cloak for later.

'I thought you would be gone by now.' Ubbe said, taking a bite out of his apple.

'I would be but I ran into your father on the way back home. He wanted to talk.' Dahlia replied. She moved her hand to her dark hair and brushed a strand out of her eyes to tuck behind her ear. Ubbe opened his mouth to ask about Ragnar but instead was distracted by the blood drying on Dahlia's hand. He grabbed at her wrist and forced her hand out between them, palm facing the sky.

'What is this?' Ubbe asked looking down at the blood. Dahlia tried to pull her hand back but he only held on tighter, not giving in. Ubbe's head tilted back to look Dahlia in the face. His eyes caught sight of Hagan's form, beyond Dahlia's shoulder, stumbling out of the alleyway by their cottage. The man was clutching at the side of his head, clearly in pain as he moved through the streets, in the opposite direction of the couple. Ubbe shot Dahlia a concerned look, eyes wide and searching.

'What have you been up to?' Ubbe asked. His thumb placed in her palm pressing down on its soft center. Dahlia folded her hand and looked on to Ubbe with a wide smile.

'I was helping Ragni slaughter one of the chickens.' Dahlia replied with a sweet ring to her voice. Ubbe didn't fully believe her but he also did not like Hagan, always creeping in the shadows when Dahlia was near, and he dropped the subject with a nod of his head. He brought her curled fist to his lips and kissed her knuckles tenderly. His downcast eyes recognized the ax gripped in Dahlia's hand and he pointed to it with his finger, half eaten apple still in hand.

'That is my ax.' Ubbe accused. Dahlia looked down at the bow and ax in hand and smiled at the objects before lifting her head to meet Ubbe with a sly smile.

'Oh, you don't like sharing?' Dahlia feigned innocent. She switched the ax into her bloodied hand and pressed flat it into Ubbe's chest, offering it back. 'Neither do I.'

A small grin slipped on to Ubbe's mouth. The look on Dahlia's face said that she was jealous. This was the first time Ubbe had seen this look on her. He couldn't help but take some pride in that. Most days he wasn't sure if she even liked him but her jealousy said so much more to him than words could, especially when it came to Dahlia, who was so stoic when it came to showing any loving emotions.

Ubbe's hand covered over Dahlia's on the ax, holding tight. He leaned his head down till he was eye level with Dahlia. His blue eyes sparkling, and his sly smile matched Dahlia's. 'No, take it with you. I do not mind sharing.'

'Well, that makes one of us.' Dahlia mumbled as she pulled the ax from Ubbe's grip and slipped it into her belt.

'What did my father want, hmm?' Ubbe asked, curious. Dahlia quickly glanced up at the sun's position as he talked.

'To apologize, for not being at our wedding ceremony.' Dahlia lied as she looked back at her husband with a tilt of her head.

'Is that so?' Ubbe asked with raised eyebrows.

'Possibly.' Dahlia shrugged her shoulders avoiding the question. 'He was pulling a large cart filled with many treasures. What do you think he was doing with it?'

Ubbe kissed his teeth and an irritated expression formed on his face.

'Where did you find him?' Ubbe asked, looking around at the crowds surrounding them, as if his father would pop up at any moment. Dahlia relayed the general location that she had seen Ragnar.

Ubbe nodded, knowing the place she described. He placed a hand on the side of her head and pulled her in, kissing the crown of her head.

'I will go talk to him with Sigurd and see what he is up to. You should go and have your fun but be back soon.' Ubbe said with a tight smile, his mind lost with the whereabouts of his father. He gently pushed her in the general direction of the stables.

'Yes I will be back soon, for we have a family to create.' Dahlia replied with sultry eyes and pouting lips. Ubbe swallowed at the thought and he almost reached out and pulled her back into him. He was tempted to just throw her over his shoulder and lock her in the cottage with him until they conceived their first child. It would take no effort on his part, to drag her back to the cottage, and he thought he might enjoy her struggle against him, for she would fight because of the fire that burned inside her would not allow her not to fight, even if she did secretly want him.

 _She did want him?_ Ubbe wondered. _Right?_

'When will you be back?' Ubbe called out as Dahlia was already headed down the road.

'I'll be back when I'm back, my prince.' Dahlia replied grinning at her own humor before taking off in a jog. Ubbe cursed silently to himself, the thoughts that flooded his head about having his wife naked, withering underneath him, aroused him in such a way that he could not ignore it. Dahlia might not appreciate the benefits of sharing but she would have to learn to accept them until she started coming to his bed more regularly. Ubbe turned on his heel in search of Margrethe, his father could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate any feedback, good or bad, let me know what you think of it so far. I write this story mostly to explore Ubbe as a character, he is my absolute favorite, so if there is something you would like to see happen, let me know.


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lagertha kills Aslaug, not helping in the rocky relationship that is Dahlia and Ubbe's marriage. If there is no trust then there can be no love.

The stable was quiet when Dahlia arrived. Her mare nickered at her when she opened the doors, hoping it was someone to give her treats, and thrust her head out of the stall trying to look deserving of such attention. Dahlia had come prepared with a handful of carrots and offered them to both the mare and Faxi. A name for the horse was overdue but Dahlia had not quite settled on what to call her.

Dahlia was scratching at Faxi's neck when she noticed a small lump hidden in the hay pile within the stall.

'Brandr?' Dahlia questioned, not sure if the lump was her young friend or a stray cat. The lump uncurled itself slowly from the hay and proved in fact to be Brandr. His hair was sticking up in different places and his eyes were puffy from lack of sleep. He gave her a lopsided grin as he scratched at his head.

'M'lady.' He nodded in greeting while stretching his arms out wide and over his head, yawning loudly.

'You had a good time last night at the blót .' Dahlia stated, smiling as she fed Faxi another carrot.

'Yes, m'lady. I know the gods have blessed all those who leave to raid today.' Brandr replied and Dahlia nodded her head in agreement.

'What are you doing in Faxi's hay?' Dahlia asked with a smile on her face.

'I came to meet you this morning like I always do but you did not show up so I wait here with Faxi. I must've fallen asleep.' Brandr looked bashful as he talked, ducking his chin into his chest.

Dahlia's smile grew at the boy's sweet nature. She motioned for him to exit the stall and led him over to the mare. Brandr and the mare had a way of calming Dahlia, and it was nice to know that she had someone in Kattegat who she could trust.

'Would you like to come hunting with me? I need my good luck charm by my side.' Dahlia asked. She had originally planned to go alone but she enjoyed the boy's company and decided last minute to invite him along. Brandr's eyes grew wide with excitement as he nodded his head.

'I want to go.' He was now bouncing on his toes.

'We will be gone for a few days and I will rent you a horse for that time. You can help me if I get anything down. Do you need to inform anyone of your whereabouts?'

'Yes. I will tell my mother. I will be back.' He was running off before Dahlia could remind him to bring his cloak along for warmth at night but she figured his mother would not allow him to leave without one.

By the time Brandr and Dahlia made it to the forest the sun was already setting. The two decided to make camp on the outskirts of the forest, where the tree coverage was thin. Dahlia hoped to get an early start the next morning and cover more ground.

Together they started a small fire then ate dried meat and hard cheese before sliding under their bed rolls to sleep. But sleep did not come easy for Dahlia, instead she was tortured by thoughts of the three spinners, the three women, who controlled her fate.

The night sky was dark and not a cloud was in sight, too early still for the stars to come out in full force but here and there Dahlia caught sight of a few. There was no breeze to chill her and by the fire, Dahlia's body felt content, but her mind buzzed like a hive of bees keeping her awake.

She inhaled deeply through her nose relishing in the smell that enveloped her. The air smelled fresh, of green grass and running water. Not like the overpowering stench that was Kattegat.

Her promises to Ubbe lingered in her mind. She replayed the moment at the docks over and over. Who was she kidding by saying she knew their destiny? As she thought back on it she felt as if the words were spawned from the goddess Freya's mouth, not her own. The goddess of fertility and love would desire her to produce as many children as possible.

But Dahlia did not trust Ubbe, not yet, not after the things his mother had said to her earlier that day. Trust was vital to her feeling safe and safety for a woman was everything. She did desire a family to call her own but was wary to pursue one with the stranger who was her husband.

There was no telling if Ubbe shared the same sentiment as his mother. Dahlia was destined to be the first queen to rule over her tribe, not to be treated as if she was an animal apart of the local breeding stock. She was woman, yes, but she was a strong woman and determined to achieve greatness. Greatness beyond that of the value Aslaug had weighed her; the bearer of Ubbe's sons. No, Dahlia would be much more than that.

Dahlia would ask Ubbe and find out if he was as vile as his mother. She would find it hard to believe that he did think that way. Her husband had already shown to have a kind heart, even if they did not always see eye to eye, he still seemed to care about her, regardless of how brash and rude she continued to be. Not many men would tolerate her brazen attitude. She knew she was not easy person to put up with but she was trying to be more agreeable, if only to please the gods and no one else.

Dahlia sighed heavily through her nose and said a silent prayer to Freya and Freyr, promising to make a sacrifice as soon as they saw it fit.

In the morning Dahlia and Brandr rode their horses further into the forest, this time not keeping to the main trail. The horses picked their way cautiously through the underbrush, ears flicking to and fro at any sudden noises or movements in the distance. Dahlia too kept her eyes and ears open. Her bow in one hand and the other held on to the reins with a loose grip.

The air smelt of pine trees and their sap. The trees were thick here and it was hard to see further than a couple hundred yards. Where there were no trees thick prickly bushes covered the ground. The horses pushed through the bushes with ease but took time finding their footing, as it was uncertain.

Brandr sounded a short whistle signalingz Dahlia's attention back to him. The young boy pointed to the right and there were two does chewing on the same bush not too far in the distance. Dahlia smiled at Brandr and he nodded his head in response.

Dahlia dropped the reins from her hand and reached slowly at her hip to draw an arrow from the satchel. Her legs wrapped closely to her mare's side, holding on tight with her inner thighs and calves, as an anchor point.

She gripped the arrow with her fore fingers, inhaling as she pulled the string back until her index finger rested under her chin. The string brushed her nose and lips. Exhaling, her fingers relaxed their grip slipping back as the arrow flew to its intended target. The arrow tip impaled itself in the broadside of the doe's chest, to the heart. The doe staggered for a moment before falling down to the ground. Its friend, frightened, ran away before it too was dealt the same fate.

The mare did not move from her spot until the deer thudded to the ground, dead, and then she only scuttled her feet around until she could look at the deer head on with ears pointed straight. Dahlia patted the mare's neck vigorously accompanied with encouraging words, trying to translate a positive message to the mare.

She led the mare to the deer carcass and let her sniff it curiously. 'Get a good whiff girl cause this is going on your back.'

Brandr took the horses away to be tied to a nearby tree. Together they began the process of gutting the deer, getting rid of the entrails that would only spoil the meat if left inside.

Brandr held the deer's hind legs as Dahlia started slicing from it's back-end, working her way to it's soft belly and up along the midsection. Once the rib cage was open she cut the windpipe out of the neck, grabbed on to the slippery tube and pulled the entrails out as one before tossing them in a neat pile. It was practiced enough that Dahlia did it one foul swoop but as the intestines fell the ground her eye caught on a particular bloody sac. There was something different that forced her to investigate.

Crouching over the sac she pushed and prodded. Eventually she sliced the thin membrane open and out poured a tiny half formed fawn, slick with slime and blood.

Dahlia groaned lowly to herself. She hoped this wasn't a bad sign.

Dahlia looked up at Brandr who was hovering over her shoulder during the process, he gave her a sad smile. She knew this pair was a message from the gods but what the message meant was unknown to her.

'This deer is not for us to keep, she was meant to go to the gods. We must offer them up as a sacrifice.'

They laid the doe and her fawn under a nearby pine tree. Dahlia took the time to carefully wipe the fawn free of the blood and mire and when she was finished the tiny deer looked as though it had once lived, with its tan fur and white spots that sprinkled it's back. It was small and fragile. Dahlia wondered if the mother would have dropped the baby soon now that the weather was warm and inviting to new life.

Brandr had gathered enough stones to surround the animals in a tight protective circle. Dahlia called in a loud thunderous voice for the gods to accept their gift. She called for Freya and Freyr, to see the offering laid out on the ground and hoped that the goddess would hear her pleas.

The next day Dahlia and Brandr's hunt was to be a success and they returned to Kattegat with a large buck strapped to the mare's back. They both rode on the gray gelding Dahlia had rented for Brandr. A few nights spent under the stars had invigorated Dahlia's spirit and she had a smile plastered to her face as she rode up to the gates of Kattegat, Brandr clinging on behind her. The two had been laughing at the tale of Thor dressing up as Freya to trick Thrym into letting him enter his hall to steal Mjolnir back. Brandr's laughter cut short as they rode through the gatehouse, fingers clenching tight on Dahlia's tunic.

'What is wrong friend?' Dahlia turned to look at Brandr's face to see a look of horror in his eyes.

'The banners, they're not King Ragnar's.' Brandr pointed above her head and Dahlia followed his bony finger to the teal and black banners flapping in the wind.

Dahlia's stomach clenched tight at the sight and urged the horses into a faster walk, eager to find out what had happened while she was absent.

At the stables Dahlia hastily helped get the buck off the mare's back and hung it from the rafters with the help of one of the stable hands before leaving Brandr with their horses. She needed to find her husband and quick.

Dahlia quietly opened the door to the cottage, unsure what she would find within, she could only make out low murmurings from the outside. Her body was tense with anticipation as she stepped through the threshold, something was not right.

Inside, Dahlia found Ragni crouched on the ground as she tied off a bandage around Ubbe's knee. Sigurd stood close by, helping the servant to her feet once she was done. Sigurd gave Dahlia a wide eye stare as she entered, he was either nervous of her or for her, it was hard to decipher in the dim light of the cottage, either way it did not ease Dahlia's worries.

Ubbe glanced up at his younger brother reading the expression on Sigurd's face and he was on his feet within moments, spinning around on his good leg to see his wife frozen in the entrance, her eyes wide. darting around with unease. Ubbe gripped the handle of his ax, pointing it at Dahlia as she slid past him, hands raised in defense. The look on Ubbe's face made Dahlia nervous and she tried not to make any sudden movements, lest her husband attack.

'Dahlia.' Ubbe growled in a low tone, his lips pulled back over his teeth in a snarl. His eyes were dark and stormy. Dahlia was taking slow hesitant steps back towards the bed. She now knew what true anger looked like on Ubbe and it frightened her. Everything she had seen before this was only child's play. Before her was a man enraged and there was no escaping his wrath. Dahlia's eyes darted between Ubbe and Sigurd trying to decide where to place herself in the small cottage. She had entered unprepared for an attack but thought she might escape through the side door, out to the alley, if she needed a hasty exit. Her eyes darted to the door, wondering if she should make a move.

'Sit.' Ubbe demanded. Dahlia's eyes darted back to Ubbe, to ax pointing at the chair before him.

Not wanting to be anywhere near Ubbe, Dahlia shook her head silently, refusing him, her lips tight and her eyes were wide as she took another step away. Dahlia glanced over at Sigurd who was now sitting by the fire poking at the logs. Sigurd would not make eye contact with Dahlia and she realized belatedly that the look he had given her when she had entered the cottage was that of fear _for her_. Dahlia could not help but agree with his sentiment as Ubbe was seething. One of his eyes had swollen shut and it made his once handsome face seem suddenly cruel, his nostrils were flared in anger and he growled lowly at her when she did not do as he commanded.

Dahlia swallowed her fear, trying to move the attention away from her, she timidly tried to ask a question. 'What happened to your face? Your father's banner they are-'

'Now.' Ubbe cut her off, kicking the chair toward her. He sat back down leaning heavily on his ax for support. Dahlia took a few hesitant steps toward Ubbe, still trying to get Sigurd to make eye contact with her but he would not oblige her request, fascinated with the fire before him.

'Do not bother with him.' Ubbe warned Dahlia. 'He cannot save you. You are _my_ wife. Now sit!'

Ubbe's voice rose an octave at his final demand. He gestured impatiently at the offered chair and Dahlia promptly sat down, her hand clasped on the hilt of her short sword.

'Don't.' He gestured to her sword but Dahlia's hand felt like lead, it did not want to leave its place. Ubbe leaned forward grabbing the seat of her chair, pulling her in close. The chair's legs squealed in protest against the wooden floors as he dragged her before him. She was so close to him that her knees brushed his. He was hot to the touch, heat rolling off him in waves, his blue eye wild with rage. Dahlia released her sword.

Ubbe looked like a beast narrowed in on its prey, as he observed her, trying to find her weak side, where he would attack. Dahlia wiggled nervously in her seat, uncertain if this would be her last night. She was a skilled warrior but Ubbe's brute strength combined with the rage that boiled inside of him would out rank hers within moments. She might get in one hit, if she was lucky. What she witnessed in Ubbe was otherworldly and for once in her life she would admit that she was scared. Sweat tickled the base of her neck, and her face flushed under his watchful gaze.

'Where were you?' Ubbe demanded leaning back in the chair, his hand still resting on the shoulder of his ax.

'I was hunting.' Dahlia replied quickly. Her eyes darted away from Ubbe and instead she watched Ragni as she shuffled around the cottage acting as though she was busy cleaning. Dahlia could sense the servant's unease with the entire situation. Ragni did not like her mistress being placed in such a dangerous situation with no escape in sight.

'What has happened? Your father's banners are gone.' Dahlia inquired, her head still turned away from Ubbe, too afraid of what she would find if she looked him in the eyes.

Ubbe reached out, his fingers wrapped around Dahlia's chin in a tight grip and he forced her to look at him, into his one eye, onto his scarred face. Dahlia narrowed in, taking in the cuts and bruises there.

'Tell me what is going on?' She demanded, swallowing the nerves that threaten to spill over. If she died tonight it would be said that she fought with valor.

'Our mother is dead.' Ubbe's eyes searched hers as he talked.

'Aslaug is dead? How?' Dahlia's eyebrows furrowed. She pulled her face from Ubbe's grasp with a twist of her neck and she shifted in her seat. His nostril's flared and he pointed a warning finger in her face, he opened his mouth to tell her to sit still but Sigurd interrupted him before he could start.

'Lagertha killed her.' Sigurd responded, not looking up from the fire. Dahlia's eyes cut to Sigurd's hunched form, confused as to why he was being so bashful before her. It was unlike him to stand down from her inquisitive stare, he usually met her looks straight on, with bright blue eyes and Dahlia realized that it was Ubbe's incensed rage that kept him quiet and subdued.

'Then, it is Lagertha's banners who fly from the gatehouse.' Dahlia pondered with a tilt of her head.

Her eyes fluttered between the brothers, not understanding why Ubbe's rage was being directed at her, she had done nothing wrong. Only three days past he had been asking her to carry his children and now he looked like he was ready to flay her.

'But how? I thought you stayed in Kattegat to protect this city from any harm, and now your mother is dead and the woman who killed her sits on the throne?'

Ubbe snorted through his nose at her judgmental tone but didn't answer her accusation, instead he continued to watch her, his one eye honed in on her face.

Dahlia was chewing on her lower lip as she thought through the information before her. His mother's death had nothing to do with her... _unless..._ the thought lingered in her mind for a moment longer before she spoke.

'You think that I have some part in all of this?' Dahlia barked out, she waved her hand in the air dramatically. Ubbe still did not say anything, his lip pulled up in a snarl, his one eye wild and unblinking.

Dahlia's face transformed into a somber look and she shrank timidly back into her chair, as if she was a child again, sitting before her angry father. This was worse than an upset father. This was life or death.

'Ubbe.' She said slowly, her eyes soft and her voice low. 'You don't honestly believe that? What do I have to gain from Lagertha killing your mother?'

Ubbe gave her an incredulous look. 'Everything. You were practically salivating as you talked of gaining back your family's crown. You are more ambitious than you think. Lagertha could have promised you support in exchange for you to be conveniently away when she attacked.'

'That crown does belong to me. It is rightfully mine but I do not need the help of a stranger to get it back.' Dahlia said in a calm voice, shrugging her shoulders as if to show that she had no part in the plan, but Ubbe was not paying attention; instead he glanced over at Sigurd giving him a knowing look.

'It does not mean she conspired against us, brother.' Sigurd defended. Dahlia was surprised to find him doing so, she knew Sigurd even less than she knew her own husband. She would never have guessed that he would stand up for her against his older brother, especially after she blew him off when he asked to go hunting with her. She was grateful for the support. At least she knew one person on her side, all hope was not yet lost.

'I would do many things to get my crown back but I do not need to betray you to do so.' Dahlia said louder this time, desperate to get Ubbe's attention back.

'It is suspicious that she left right as this was all going down, no?' Ubbe was talking to Sigurd, ignoring Dahlia and her outburst.

'We were not here either.' Sigurd replied quietly, eyes down cast but Dahlia had heard his every word. She scoffed, closing her eyes for a moment before they flew back open, bright green eyes incensed with rage.

'You sit there, trying to blame the death of your mother on me, when you were nowhere to be found. Her blood does not stain my hands, husband, but yours!'

Dahlia was on her feet, the chair she was sitting in pushed carelessly aside. Ubbe spat at the ground as Dahlia walked away. She started pacing the length of the cottage. He attempted to follow her but stumbled on his first step, barely catching himself on the table.

'Lagertha, she imprisoned us.' Ubbe growled while grimacing at the pain in his leg. Dahlia threw her hands in the air exasperated.

'Now you are telling me that you, the sons of Ragnar Lothbrok, could not defend yourself against some woman. Albeit she is a very famous shieldmaiden, certainly the two of you could have fought her off!'

Ubbe and Sigurd were sharing secret looks to one another as Dahlia paced. Noticing the silent conversation going on between the brothers Dahlia slowed, hands placed on her hips.

'What?'

When neither spoke up she rolled her eyes and sighed, knowing she would not get either to talk.

'Fine, I do not care what secrets you two share but do know that I had no part in Lagertha's plan to kill Aslaug.'

Ubbe looked at her unconvinced but Dahlia was tired of fighting, and she had nothing to hide, her conscious was free of any blame he wanted to place on her. She motioned to Ragni to bring her some ale and picked up the overturned chair, sitting down.

She drank from her cup as Ubbe hovered over her, still standing, leaning on the table. His free hand snaked around her collarbone, holding on tight, then slid up her neck till it found her chin, tilting it back, forcing her to look at him.

'What do you want me to say _husband_?' Dahlia asked. Her green eyes were bright and defiant.

'Tell me, who are you loyal to?' Ubbe replied, holding on to her chin for a moment longer before finally releasing her. Dahlia tilted her head back and forth trying to get the feeling of Ubbe's hands off her mind, the way he was trying to dominate her. It vexed her.

She sighed, trying to calm her ire and pursed her lips considering the request. Her pride wanted to say that she was loyal to herself, her family, and her homeland but the look on Ragni's face, from across the room, told her to hold her tongue. Loyalty to her family meant she had to survive long enough to take back the throne and that meant placating her husband's distrust. She sighed heavily through her nose.

'Would you believe me if I said that I am loyal to you?' Dahlia was offering her cup of ale over to Ubbe, who had a look of pain on his face as he struggled to sit back in his chair. He considered her question as he gulped down the liquid in one swallow.

'What can I say?' Dahlia shrugged, taking back her cup from Ubbe to fill it up again. 'That I will kill Lagertha, to prove such loyalty to you?'

She laughed to herself at the thought, she was no match for the famous shieldmaiden but Ubbe was leaning in, grinning with a bright sparkle in his eye, his hand was patting her cheek softly.

'Ah, now there is an idea.'

Dahlia's eyes narrowed, realizing her husband was serious, she swatted his hand away from her face and Ubbe scowled at her. Leaning in, her elbows resting on her knees, Dahlia searched his face, hoping she was wrong.

'You cannot honestly think I will kill Lagertha?'

Ubbe lifted his ax to point it at Dahlia. 'You will do as I say.'

Dahlia stretched out her neck in an offering, her eyes narrow. 'You are a fool if you think I'll listen to you. Go ahead, kill me. But, know that it is _I_ who is fated to carry your children in my womb and if you deny the fates then it is _you_ who will be eternally cursed.'

Ubbe kissed his teeth, uncertain what to do next, he was angry and irrational and wanted to see Lagertha pay for what she had done to his mother, even if that meant sending the person who he had sworn to protect into the fire. What he desired most was to go back into the hall and kill the shieldmaiden himself but his injured leg left him hindered. He was desperate for retribution.

He roared out in frustration. He looked as though he was about to lunge forward but at that moment the front door of the cottage slammed open and everyone inside was on their feet without thought, weapons pulled, ready for an attack, even Ragni had pulled a small kitchen knife from her apron.

A small boy with wild hair stood in the entrance, tears flowing freely from his eyes. Dahlia recognized the boy as Brandr and put her short sword back on her belt. She was at Brandr's side pulling him in close, asking him what was wrong but the boy continued to sob into Dahlia's shoulder.

Ubbe did not relax though he too recognized the boy from the stables, he could trust no one until they proved to be innocent, everyone was considered an enemy. Sigurd was close by, ax tight in his grip, ready for more intruders. He refused to be the victim of another ambush, like the one he faced in Hedeby.

Dahlia was subduing Brandr's sobbing and she stroked his hair as he sucked snot back up his nose.

'The-they killed them. My-my mother and father, they are dead.' Brandr stuttered out, tears falling down his cheeks as he talked.

'Who killed them?' Dahlia asked, eyebrows furrowed in concern.

Brandr hiccuped while wiping the tears from his eyes. 'In the invasion. They tried to protect Kattegat but were struck down.'

Brandr was crying heavily again and Dahlia brought him in closer, hugging him tight. She glanced over at Ubbe who was sitting back down in his chair. He carefully placed his ax on the table, shrugging his shoulders as he gave Dahlia a knowing look.

Dahlia sighed heavily through her nose, her eyes dark with grief for Brandr. The Norns were spinning, always, sealing the fates of others with their threads and fate was undeniable.


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dahlia makes promises to Ubbe she is not certain she can keep. Ubbe repays her loyalty.

Dahlia forced Brandr to stay in the cottage that night and promised him a place to stay into the future. She offered her protection and his safety and told him that he now only served her house. She would have freed him of his bonds right then, if she had the right to, but formally he had been owned by the house of Lothbrok, under Aslaug's thumb, who only out of the kindness of her heart had allowed Dahlia to use him. The waters were murky now that Lagertha was The Queen as she had inherited all the slaves previously acquired by Aslaug. Dahlia had no right to even tell Brandr who he served but she felt a pull to the young boy, she could not abandon him now. He needed her. And maybe in the depths of her heart she needed him too.

* * *

Ubbe watched with a critical eye as Dahlia promised her protection over the boy and then as she proceeded to tuck him away in the big bed.

_His bed._

A growl rumbled lowly in his chest.

He wondered what kind of trouble his wife would get them into with such promises. She had no jarls or warriors to help back such claims.

No help.

No help, besides him.

He kissed at his teeth as he watched her move, irritated with her confidence. He already had to formulate some kind of plan to save him and his brother's life. Now Dahlia was throwing another wrench into the mix by threatening Lagertha's authority. It was the last thing he needed.

* * *

Brandr was fast asleep within seconds of settling under the thick covers, exhausted from an afternoon of intense trauma. Dahlia approached the hearth, sitting down on a short bench with a cup of ale in her hand. Ubbe and Sigurd ceased their whispers as Dahlia approached. A few moments passed by but no one chose to break the silence. The room was tense, Dahlia could taste it on her lips.

Unsure of what move to make next, she sat quietly with scowling lips as her mind flooded with unrelenting chatter of betrayal, family, loyalty and vengeance. She felt it all, she understood Ubbe's pain but how could she explain it to him?

They had grown closer in the past month and for a moment she thought she knew her husband but now he felt cold and distant.

She knew the advice Ragni would give her…

Dahlia sighed.

'I am sorry.'

Ubbe's head snapped up. His unhurt eye was still dark with pain and anger. Dahlia shifted on the hard bench beneath her.

'I am sorry for your loss.' Dahlia stated. Ubbe gave her a curt nod before turning his gaze away. Dahlia looked at Sigurd who only offered a small smile in return.

Sigurd was crouched down by the fire, hands outstretched in search of warmth, as he stared deep into the flames. Ubbe too was lost in the flames and in his own thoughts as the silence enveloped the small group once again. Dahlia sipped her ale as she cautiously watched the two brothers feeling silly for speaking up, she should've kept her mouth shut. Dahlia's lips turned down in annoyance.

* * *

Time passed before the fire and suddenly Ubbe was standing, unable to sit with his own thoughts. He paced the length of the room slowly, as he was reminded of the fact that he currently had no supporters besides his younger brother, and his wife, not that she had much of a choice. He sighed. He may be the master of the house, but not in her mind, no, no only she ruled herself. For the hundredth time since he had married he cursed the gods for not blessing him with a wife who more easy to manage.

His memory was jogged then of the agreement of their marriage. It had come with the promise of a small army should he ever require it. That caveat had been a demand of his mother, she had not been bothered with the high bride's price but instead insisted that Dahlia come with a retainer of skilled warriors to be assembled whenever Ubbe so desired. The question was now, how did he send a message across the ocean to a tiny island when he was now under the watchful gaze of Lagertha?

He had to bide his time so as to not raise suspicion. He had to be patient. But how? It felt impossible at that moment. Pacing would be the only cure.

* * *

Sigurd took a seat next to Dahlia. He watched Ubbe pace for a moment before turning his gaze away, staring at fire, mouth closed in a tight line. Dahlia looked over at him expectantly, waiting for him to say whatever was on his mind.

Finally, Sigurd broke his muteness and turned his head looking at Dahlia, a seriousness about his eyes.

'You owe my brother your life.'

'I owe him nothing.' Dahlia scoffed looking back at Ubbe, pacing, slowly, with a limp in his left leg.

'He saved you from a certain death. One that your uncle planned to deal out if Ubbe did not accept your hand.' Sigurd growled out when Dahlia did not take his words seriously.

Dahlia scowled at Sigurd, this was news to her. Ubbe limped back to the fire, no longer able to walk, his leg aching in pain. He groaned as his knee bent to sit in his chair. Dahlia turned to Ubbe, her green eyes lit with anger, her face etched with irritation. 'What is-' she gestured wildly at Sigurd, ' - trying to say to me?'

Ubbe just gave Dahlia a confused look, his eyebrows furrowed and he tilted his head as he turned his eyes on to Sigurd. He nodded his head in his brother's direction, silently demanding for him to explain.

Sigurd sighed.

'Your uncle, he sent his emissaries to offer your hand. Ubbe heard them talk about taking your life if a deal was not struck.' Sigurd watched his older brother carefully as he talked, knowing he was treading dark uncertain waters. There were very few things that upset Ubbe. Breaking promises was one of them, Sigurd knew that but he was tired of watching Dahlia walk all over his brother. It was past time she learned to show some humility. He would force her if his brother would not.

Ubbe had made his brothers swear, before Dahlia had arrived in Kattegat, not to tell her about what her uncle had planned for her. It was better that way, he had offered, she had already been betrayed, there was no need to add more grief to her sorrow.

Sigurd had just broken that promise.

Dahlia felt the small fire that burned for her uncle incense with agitation. Her teeth ground together as she spoke, her green eyes burned into Ubbe. 'And here I thought you had only married me because your mother dreamed that I would carry your sons? '

Ubbe was looking past Dahlia, glaring intently at Sigurd, his good eye wide with anger. His younger brother was digging up old bones, breaking promises he had long ago made him swear and Ubbe was in no mood to talk on this topic, not tonight, not on subsequent death of their mother.

Sigurd matched his stare but spoke up before his brother could reply, his words quick and hasty. 'She saw your death if Ubbe did not marry you.'

Dahlia's head snapped back to Ubbe.

'Why did you not tell me this?' She demanded.

'It did not seem necessary.' Ubbe shrugged his shoulders, leaning over to throw a log on the fire. 'We are married. You are my wife. That is all that matters.'

Dahlia's eyes narrowed on Ubbe but he ignored her, instead kept his eyes on the flames.

Sigurd was grinning into his cup of ale, feeling satisfied with himself. 'You should not fight him so much, for you owe him your life.'

Dahlia whipped her head around to her brother-in-law and proceeded to shove him off of the bench. Sigurd cursed loudly as his bum hit the hard ground. He stood up rubbing his backside, walking away, a string of curse words leaving his mouth, shaking his head and calling Dahlia ungrateful under his breath.

* * *

Dahlia's attention was on Ubbe the moment Sigurd stepped away. He caught her eye quickly, blue eye bright and unwavering. He was not like most men who trembled under her intense stare. No, he would always meet her with his head held a little higher.

The rage she had witnessed in him earlier had faded but still, his features etched dark with anger. Her fist clenched tight around the stem of the cup.

'I suppose I am to thank you now for saving my life.' Dahlia said sarcastically into her cup as she sipped the ale.

Ubbe scoffed, rolling his eye as he settled deeper in his chair. His head tilted back until it found a resting spot, his one eye still following her, lingering on her scowling lips.

'Most would have the grace to do so.' Ubbe replied, a lazy smile resting on his lips. He knew that would get a rise out of her.

Dahlia snarled at him, turning her body away, like a bratty child, she folded her arms over her chest and sat hunched as she stared at the fire. Ubbe laughed quietly enjoying the reaction he received, at least someone was providing him with entertainment on this otherwise dark day.

He closed his good eye, his swollen eye pulsing in pain. He did not sleep, his mind still racing.

Dahlia watched the flames dance before her. The small war that raged inside her abiding as she gathered her thoughts. It was true, she should show Ubbe gratitude for saving her. He had promised to protect her the day after meeting her, and so it seemed, long before that.

Dahlia took a bated breath before opening her mouth to speak.

'I will do it. I will kill Lagertha for you. I am not sure how but I will do it and then when I have done this for you, you will help me kill my uncle.'

Ubbe slowly opened his one eye, his lips pulled into a playful smile, showing off his teeth, his hips shifted happily in his seat but his head stayed relaxed on the back of the chair as he spoke, his voice low and gravely.

'That's a good girl.'

Dahlia felt her heartbeat quicken as his blue eye bore into her, wishing that pleasing her husband did not give her so much personal pleasure but there was an undeniable heat that rushed to her core as his smile turned into a flirting smirk.

She quickly scowled at him and he chuckled to himself, closing his eye again.

This was how Dahlia found herself pulling away from the flames of the hearth and into the heat of her husband. Leaning forward, off of her bench, her fingers stretched out to touch Ubbe's swollen face but he sensed her and his own hand swiped out swiftly catching her by the wrist, not allowing her to touch him. He pulled her into him, caught off guard she stumbled, falling into his chest, only barely catching herself with her free hand. She tugged her wrist away, trying to slip out of his grasp, angry with herself for being so foolish, but he would not give in, only holding on tighter as she struggled.

'Can I trust you?' Ubbe asked with a tilt of head.

Ubbe's one eye was dark and stormy and bore into Dahlia, burning holes on her face as he searched her. Dahlia, irritated with her current predicament, huffed rolling her eyes and turned her hips so that she could sit down in his outstretched lap. Ubbe shifted, not expecting her to settle in to him so easily.

She used her free hand to tenderly caress the side of his cheek, slowly making her way up to his swollen eye. Her fingers were cool to the touch and it was soothing on his burning face. Ubbe closed his unhurt eye, finding comfort in her touch, he released a small sigh through his nose. Her thumb brushed over the cut under his eye and he leaned in to her touch.

'You can trust me, my wolf, for I want the same thing as you.' Dahlia whispered into his ear. 'Revenge.'

A smile tugged at one corner of his lips, his eyes still closed. Dahlia watched him and could not help but share a smile with him. Ubbe pulled his head away from her whispering lips, and he searched her face briefly before leaning in for a kiss, their lips molding as one. His tongue darted out brushing against her lips and she opened her mouth accepting him in. Dahlia tried again to pull her trapped wrist away but Ubbe would not concede, holding it tight against his chest. She growled lowly into his mouth, he only smirked at her annoyance, giving her a final chastised kiss. Their kiss broken they searched the other's face as if seeing for the first time, committing each feature to memory. It was an unexpected moment of tenderness.

Sigurd's voice rang out bringing the couple out of their reverence, as he stepped back into the cottage, his ire forgotten. 'You should've seen the way Ubbe fought today, Dahlia. It was like nothing I've ever seen before.'

He paused at Ubbe's high back chair, catching sight of the couple briefly before moving on, settling down on the ground on a pile of soft furs.

'I hope I do not have to listen to you two hump all night.' Sigurd sighed as he leaned back on his hands, watching the couple with skepticism.

'No.' Dahlia untangled herself from Ubbe. 'It is late and it is time for me to go to sleep.'

* * *

Slowly Dahlia stripped herself free of her clothing and into the white linen nightgown she loved so much. Low cut, and open in the front, the sides had deep slits that allowed the freedom of movement while she slept.

Dahlia crawled into bed under the thick covers, settling in for the night.

Ubbe had been watching the entire time as she bent over rummaging through her bureau of clothes. He thought about the markings that swirled around her lower back and hips, wishing he could see them now, inspect them closer. He couldn't bring his attention away and only half listened to the words Sigurd spoke.

Seeing Dahlia curl up in bed Ubbe immediately made his move to join. He stood up from his chair wishing brother a good night before moving across the open room to the bedside. His shirt tossed carelessly to the side.

Sigurd glanced between his retreating older brother and sister-in-law, giving them an incredulous look. He made to stand up mumbling about finding somewhere else to sleep.

Ubbe argued with him that it was safer to stay together. Sigurd complained but he was back on the ground laying out on the furs near the fire without much fight, he knew Ubbe was right. It was safer together.

Ubbe laughed softly at Sigurd, motioning at one of the hound dogs resting near the foot of the bed and over to Sigurd. The large shaggy dog got up at his command and settled next to Sigurd's body.

Ubbe squatted down next to Sigurd and the dog, petting the dog's head before doing the same to his brother.

'Sleep well brother.' Ubbe said grinning as he stood up.

* * *

The moon shone bright that night, through the window, illuminating everything that it touched. The fire had died down to a dull glow. The quiet buzz of sleeping bodies filled the room.

The air was stuffy in the dead of the night and Dahlia tried to kick off the blankets that clung to her body but she could not get them to corporate. Ubbe was pressed up next to her body, hand resting on her hip as he slept and it did nothing to help cool her down. He was burning to the touch. She tried to wiggle out of his grasp but he only clenched his hand closed, bunching her shift underneath. Frustrated, Dahlia sat up, pulling her damp shift over her head. She left out a sigh of relief as the cool air rushed over her body.

She snuggled back down onto her pillow, eyes closed, ready to go back to sleep. Ubbe had another mind about him, awake now from her thrashing. He pulled her hips flush against his in a slow grinding movement. Dahlia tried to move out from his grasp but he only held her down with a hand glued on her hip. She ceased all movement, tired of fighting and ready for more sleep. His fingers floated up her sides until they wrapped around her body to grab the fullness of her breast. Dahlia inhaled deeply through her nose at the sensation it gave her as he kneaded. His fingers found her nipple with ease and he pinched the tender bud between finger and thumb. Dahlia exhaled through her mouth trying to not moan. Ubbe slipped his other arm under her body wrapping her in close and proceeded the same action on the opposite side. Dahlia squirmed under his touch resulting in her hips grinding against his. He wrapped one arm around her chest pulling her flush against his own. His free hand snaked back down her body over her hips and down.

He caught her nipple again in his fingers as his other hand searched for the sensitive nub between her legs. Dahlia kept her thighs tight as he tried working his way in. To allow him such easy access to her core would be to admit that he was having an effect on her body and her mind. She would not be that easy.

He tweaked her nipple in his finger. Dahlia's breath caught in her throat forgetting about her nether regions and Ubbe slipped a hand between them in search of the tender nub. He lifted his head dragging his teeth over her ear before kissing along her jaw and down her neck.

Ubbe continued to slowly rub of her clit and like a bitch in heat Dahlia felt her leg raise in access. She stretched her leg behind her until it wrapped around his thigh. He delved deeper into her, fingers spreading her folds before entering. The hand that had been holding her tight against his chest moved up to her throat as she groaned out in pleasure. He locked his hand on her jaw, tilting her up to his mouth and he caught the next moan in his mouth as they kissed. She shivered under his touch and sighed into his mouth and Ubbe removed his hand from between her legs. Ready and wet, he guided the length of himself inside her with ease.

Dahlia gasped as he filled her core up to the brim. Ubbe rocked his hips into her. The soft slapping of skin on skin filled the room. Dahlia bit down on her lower lip trying to not wake the other occupants but struggled to keep quiet as Ubbe pounded deep into her. Her lower lip escaped the holds of her teeth and a low moan followed echoing throughout the room.

Brandr twisted his head in his sleep and Dahlia clamped her lips back together, hoping she hadn't woken the sleeping child, but he was undisturbed by the noise and nestled deeper into the pillow.

Dahlia grinned to herself in amusement before her eyes rolled back, her eyelids fluttering close in pleasure, her toes curling. Ubbe came not long after, groaning as he finished inside of her. He grabbed on to her chin and forced it around to him and he kissed her deeply.

He was grinning as he pulled away, her chin still tight in his grip, he tipped his head down at her. 'You will be full with our child by the week's end.'

Dahlia scoffed, pulling her chin away, settling her head into the pillow, her back still flush with his chest, she wiggled her hips as she made herself comfortable.

'What a precious gift for your mother. She can go to Valhalla peacefully now.'

Sigurd's voice rang out in the darkness. 'Shut up.'


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dahlia introduces herself to Lagertha. Ubbe accepts Brandr into the family, with conditions.

Dahlia entered the great hall through the large oak doors, her gut filled with apprehension as she approached the throne. Brandr followed at her close at her heels. He had been attached to her hip since his mother and father had been killed. He found solace in her company, the way she tenderly stroked his face as he fell asleep at night or chided at him to wear cloak or to wash his face. He needed her, like a sort-of stand in mother until he was old enough and man and he would in turn protect her, like she was protecting him.

Dahlia made a hard stop on her heels, bending down she pointed to a small hearth located near the door, ordering him to wait there until he was summoned and with a nod of his head he complied, bouncing on the balls of his toes as he waited.

Dahlia too felt like bouncing on her toes, she had wanted to meet the famous shieldmaiden since she was a young girl and first heard the tales of Lagertha's great adventures. Here was the chance she had been waiting for all her life. Lagertha was the queen and it was only right that she showed respect, with a gift. It was a trout knife she had purchased from a merchant passing through, it was simple but the handle was elaborate, crafted out of copper and turquoise. She thought it was best to introduce herself to the new queen before she was forcefully summon to the great hall. To hide in her cottage and not show her face, would only rise suspicion among the queen's most staunch supporters and Dahlia had realized that while Kattegat was a huge bustling city, word spread fast, and she was already well known by the locals.

She slowly approaching the dais where Lagertha sat with a tall straight back, Torvi, standing at the queen's side, leaned over and whispered hurriedly in her ear.

'Welcome to my great hall, princess Dahlia, of the Isle of Hlér. Please, make yourself at home.' Lagertha's voice rang out for all the occupants of the hall to hear. She motioned grandly and it did not go unnoticed by Dahlia that the queen was surrounded by many shieldmaidens and warriors.

Dahlia curtsy lowly, her eyes downcast, trying to show that she was no threat to the queen's person. As she rose back up her eyes darted to Torvi who looked down her nose with disdain clear in her eyes. Dahlia had not seen Torvi around Kattegat since she had spied on her saying goodbye to Bjorn at the docks. Dahlia offered her a short nod of her head in greeting. Torvi returned it with a tight lipped smile. Clearly the older woman did not trust her.

'You are Ubbe's wife.' Lagertha said, bringing back Dahlia's attention. The way she spoke, it was neither a question nor a statement and left Dahlia to fill in the holes of her curiosity.

Dahlia scoffed under her breath. _Wife_. The word irked her each time someone tried to tell her what she was. Torvi caught the sound of it and gave her a narrow eyed glare. Dahlia tried hiding it behind a fake cough in an attempt to redeem herself.

'Yes, that is one of my many titles but I do not believe it defines who I am.' Dahlia looked up at Lagertha, her eyes unfaltering as she talked.

'They say you are Freyja's daughter.' Again another open ended statement, this time from a dark haired woman who had just entered the throne room from the sleeping quarters. It felt like a life time ago that she had spent a night in those rooms, with Ragni, on the eve of her wedding. Aslaug sleeping in the room next to her and down the hall Ubbe with his younger brothers. She had held such a distaste in her mouth for her then fiancé. Many things had changed since then she realized as she watched the dark haired beauty walk up the steps of the dais till she was standing next to Torvi. She crossed her arms over her chest as she eyed Dahlia up and down. And many things had not changed, she was still being pressed under the thumb of those who wielded more power, contorting herself to be desirable so that she might live another day.

'This is Astrid.' Lagertha told Dahlia in a sort of informal introduction. Dahlia bobbed her head curtly at Astrid, giving her a small smile.

Dahlia replied to Astrid's statement in a slow monotone voice, annoyed to be replaying the same story her parents cherished so dearly. 'On the night I was born a völva entered my parent's hall as a beggar and in return for shelter and food she predicted my destiny. She told them that I was born as Freyja's daughter and that I would take the life of any man who met me in battle.'

Dahlia thought it was a silly story her parents liked to tell anyone who listened but the rumors spread like wildfire and proceeded her wherever she went. Astrid raised an eyebrow in a sign of silent skepticism but Dahlia ignored her, she wasn't here to impress random shieldmaidens who had slithered their way into the good graces of the queen, she had more important matters at hand.

'I came here today to give you this.' Dahlia reached at her waist, to her belt, pulling out the thin knife to present to Lagertha. Torvi and Astrid moved to lunge at Dahlia, along with a few shieldmaidens to her right, as she pulled the knife out. Dahlia slowed her movements and took a half step back, wide eyes darting around, body tense in anticipation, wondering if she was about to be tackled. The queen soothed her shieldmaidens with a soft swipe of her hands and a shake of her head, motioning to them to back down.

Dahlia flipped the knife over so she was carefully holding it by the blade, the hilt extending out to Lagertha in an offering.

'It is not much but I had to come and show my appreciation for you, Queen Lagertha, I have looked up to you since I was a little girl, hearing stories of your adventures, of all that you have accomplished.' Dahlia said with a shy smile on her face, trying not to blush at her own confession. It was the truth, she could not deny it.

Lagertha smiled with a nod of her head as she admired the knife. 'Thank you for the gift. The hilt, it is beautiful.'

Dahlia felt proud of herself for choosing such a fine gift and her grin grew wider as her hero smiled down at her from the throne. She clasped her hands in front of her and bent her head to the ground before asking the question that weighed on her mind the most.

'I also came here today to request the freedom of one of your slaves.' Dahlia said with a quiet voice. She motioned to Brandr who waited patiently by the door. He jogged up to her side, his hair wild as ever, his feet bare and dirty. Dahlia hoped that the queen would find pity on the boy. She delved into an elaborate detail of how Brandr's parents had been killed when Lagertha and her shieldmaidens attacked Kattegat, by the end of the story Lagertha was out of her throne kneeling in front of the boy with soft sad eyes, her hands softly squeezing his shoulders. She granted the boy his freedom in what Dahlia thought was an over the top show of grief, loud enough for all the occupants of the hall to hear. They would hopefully spread the rumors of how gracious and kind their new queen was.

Dahlia was too happy for Brandr to care about Lagertha's political aspirations, hugging the boy in a bone crushing embrace. There were silent tears running down his cheeks as she pulled away. He threw his arms around her neck, whispering in her ear how thankful he was.

'Thank you, móðir.' Brandr's dark blue eyes were wide and watery as his face searched hers, his cheeks were tinted red with a blush as he whispered the word that had sat on the tip of his tongue for many days now. Dahlia opened her mouth to scold him, she was not his mother nor she could she replace her, but Brandr was running off, towards the doors, exclaiming excitedly that he was headed home tell Ragni the good news. Brandr took off at a full sprint jumping in the air occasionally as he flew past the sentries that guarded the great oak doors.

Lagertha was back in her throne, eyes taking in Dahlia fully with curiosity, as the young princess watched the boy run off.

'Tell me princess Dahlia, does your husband know you are here?'

Dahlia stood to her full height as she thought back to the conversation Ubbe and her had in their cottage.

* * *

' _I want you to use this to kill Lagertha.' Ubbe sat the knife next to Dahlia on the bed. The blade was long, the length of two hands, and skinny, the hilt simple, made out of metal and the blade was sharp, it would pierce through the chest cavity with ease. Dahlia weighed her hand for a moment before placing it back in its sheath. That is what caught Dahlia's eye, it was beautiful, the leather was stamped with an intricate floral design, dyed green and red. It looked expensive. Dahlia picked it up with light fingers, inspecting it closer._

' _It was my mother's, my father gave it to her after I was born.' Ubbe confessed as he watched Dahlia with wide searching eyes, he still did not know if he could trust her. What was to stop her from flipping sides? Lagertha would gladly take in the fiery shieldmaiden sitting next to him, just to spite Ubbe. His lip twitched at the thought._

_Dahlia was nodding her head, placing the knife aside to finish lacing her slippers over her calves. She felt rigid and awkward around him lately. The distrust flowing between them was like a river in the spring time, growing larger each day. She had agreed to kill Lagertha and in turn he promised he would help overthrow her uncle but still it was only words and neither of them knew if the other would hold them true._

_She was headed to the great hall that evening to formally introduce herself to the queen, at Ubbe's request. This was all Ubbe's plan. All of his ideas. Dahlia was to enter into Lagertha's inner circle, to get her to trust so in turn she could silently slip the blade of his mother's knife straight into her heart. And Dahlia was being complacent to his demands, as much as she physically could stand to be. There were moments when he thought she would fight him but she kept her mouth shut. Something about her was different, but what had changed, he did not know. And for that he did not know if he could place all his trust in her._

_Ubbe eyes followed her nimble fingers as they slid the black lace of her slippers around. He knelt down before her, one knee resting on the cold floor. He ran a calloused hand over her thigh pushing the fabric of her dress up to her waist. Dahlia relaxed back on her elbows, quietly watching Ubbe as he hooked a hand under her knee, lifting her leg until it was resting on his shoulder. Standing back up he reached out for the knife, strapping it deftly to her thigh. Dahlia hissed out in pain when the leather bit too tightly into her skin. Ubbe leaned over kissing the tender skin on the inside of her thigh, his long braid falling over his shoulder as he bent his neck, loosening the strap slightly as he did so._

' _Your brother will want me killed if he finds out...' Dahlia faltered, uncertain if her fears would be heard with open ears. Ubbe straightened to his full height looking down at Dahlia who only ignored him, eyes plastered to the roof above._

_He pulled his mother's knife out of its sheath. His thumb nudged her chin to one side. Light fingers brushed her dark hair away from her neck. He left wet kisses on the exposed skin. The cold tip of the blade replaced his lips, breaking the tender skin._

' _I have made a promise to the gods to protect you.' Ubbe said slowly in a low voice, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration at his task. He did not want to pierce the skin too deep, just enough to scratch the surface._

_Dahlia's eyes squeezed shut at the pain, her lips pulling into a snarl, her fingers curling into fists clasping at the soft furs underneath. She otherwise was unmoving. Trusting the process._

_Trust._

_Trusting Ubbe._

' _And I will.' Ubbe said it with such certainty that Dahlia felt herself believing him._

_It was over as fast as it began and the knife was tucked away back at her thigh. Ubbe was leaning down kissing her neck lapping up the blood with his tongue._

' _Let me worry about Bjorn. I will keep you safe and so will the gods.' He whispered into her neck._

_He kissed her hard and heavy, crushing her lips against his. She could taste her blood on his lips, his tongue. His thumb brushed her cheekbone leaving a bloody mark in its wake._

* * *

Dahlia tilted her head to the side in consideration of Lagertha's question, she could feel the scabs of her scar strain on her neck as she moved.

Ægishjálmr. The Helm of Awe.

The stave would protect her. The gods would protect her. Ubbe would keep her safe...

'He knows better than to try to keep me on short leash.' Dahlia replied, a playful smile gracing her lips.

Lagertha shared her smile and motioned to a thrall standing off in the corner. 'Would you care for some wine Princess Dahlia?'

* * *

A few hours later Dahlia found herself sitting near the hearth with Lagertha and Astrid, a cup of wine in hand. The women talked of shields and swords, of men and fine jewelry, and Dahlia had a permanent grin on her face as she drank, enjoying their company. She almost had forgotten why she was there, for Ubbe, she had promised him that she would follow his plan. He had saved her life, it was only right that she returned the favor. But in this moment, her head fuzzy from the wine, and she was having a hard time justifying her cause.

Astrid leaned forward in her chair, her elbows resting on her thighs, the cup in her hands settled between her knees.

'Are you in love with Ubbe?' Astrid asked, her eyes wide and innocent but Dahlia knew better, it was a loaded question, Astrid was testing the waters, to see where her loyalties lay.

'What do you mean?' Dahlia asked with the same drop of innocence.

'I mean, that your marriage with Ubbe was arranged, and I was curious to know if you two love each other.' Astrid replied with a shrug of her shoulders, leaning back in her chair, relaxed, as if the answer to her question was of no consequence to her.

Dahlia took a sip of wine swishing it in her mouth as she looked into the fire, a way of not immediately answering Astrid's question. She knew the path she had to take if she was going to control this conversation. She had to give up one piece of herself if they were going to trust her.

Dahlia chewed on her lip, still staring at the fire as she talked. 'I think, I am with his child.'

A smile grew on Astrid's face upon hearing Dahlia's confession, her teeth glimmering against the flames. It reminded Dahlia of the mouth of a dragon.

'Sköl.' Astrid replied, raising her cup with a nod of her head at Dahlia. Lagertha followed suit, watching Dahlia closely over the rim of her cup as she took a sip.

'A child is a great gift, you are blessed by the gods.' Lagertha said, trying to catch Dahlia's eyes but she ignored her, unable to masquerade her own feelings. She had yet to tell anyone of her revelation, though she figured Ragni must have an inkling of an idea.

Finally Dahlia gathered enough courage to speak up, her voice quiet and meek.

'It is my fate.'

Lagertha stood, walking around Dahlia so that she was leaning over her high back chair placing a soft hand on her shoulder. Dahlia's mind wondered back the night when she had met Ubbe and his brothers, all gathered around this exact hearth, in those chairs, and now they were cast out because Lagertha needed revenge. Dahlia felt a shiver run through her body at the thought, it was not too long ago that she was experiencing the same treatment when her uncle usurped the throne from her family.

'Or is it your fate to be here tonight?' Lagertha whispered startling Dahlia out of her wondering mind. 'Swear an oath to me Dahlia. Join me and my shieldmaidens, and swear to protect me against any who wish me harm. In exchange I will help you get back what you lost.'

Dahlia was taken back by Lagertha's words. Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked at Lagertha, whose face was somber. Dahlia opened her mouth to ask Lagertha to elaborate but the queen continued on.

'If you swear an oath to me I will support you in your claim to your throne and help you overthrow your uncle. You could be back in the arms of your lover by the year's end.'

Dahlia's jaw dropped, no one in Kattegat knew about Ozur, no one but Ragni...and Hagan…

Dahlia shook her head of the angry thoughts erupting in her mind. She was going to kill Hagan, slowly, with no hint of regret, the next time she caught sight of the dirty dog. Dahlia ground her teeth together before finding Lagertha's eye.

'You know I cannot do that. Ubbe he will…' Dahlia faltered, she wasn't sure what he would if she betrayed him.

'You do not strike me as a woman who worries about the wills of men.' Lagertha replied, she was sitting back in her own seat, her fist supporting her chin, her elbow resting on her knee as she leaned in. 'You remind me of myself when I was young.'

A smile crept on to Dahlia's face, a crimson blush following suit. _Oh, how she desired to be even one-fifth the woman Lagertha was_. Dahlia bit down on her lip as she considered the blonde haired beauty before her.

'I cannot swear an oath to you Lagertha but if you agree to train me in all forms of battle then I will keep the wolf at bay.'

The words slipped through Dahlia's teeth with ease. It was true, she could keep Ubbe from killing Lagertha but that did not mean she wouldn't try herself.

* * *

Ubbe entered the cottage with a slam of the door, Sigurd following close behind. The sun had just set over the hills of the valley, and finally the scorching temperatures that had graced the ending of the summer season, lowered to something more agreeable.

Brandr jumped, startled by the men enter the cottage but he stayed sitting on the ground, their presence made him uneasy and he stayed quiet in his corner, not greeting the princes like custom wanted him to do. He ignored those feelings, he was a free man, free to choose, and he would stay seated until he decided otherwise. No one else could tell him what to do, not anymore.

He had been lounging with Ubbe's two hound dogs most of the afternoon, petting and stroking their coarse manes as he contemplated his new found freedom.

Dahlia had helped free him. She had told him, if she was able to acquire his freedom, that he could go anywhere he desired but he was welcome to stay if he wished. Brandr wasn't sure what to think or where he would even go if he did leave but there was one thing he knew for certain, his first task as a free man, would be nothing. Nothing meant no chores, no waking up at the crack of dawn to accomplish the tasks of those above him who were too lazy to do it themselves. Nothing. And nothing was what he accomplished.

The dogs jumped to their feet hearing their master enter the house and ran to greet him with wet noses and licks to his hands as he scratched their heads before eventually pushing them away, grunting as he sat down to pull off his tall boots, his one leg still tender and sore.

'Pour us some ale boy.' Sigurd called out to Brandr as he sat down at the dinner table.

Brandr sat motionless, hands tucked in his lap. The dogs joined him back on their messy pile of straw, curling up next to their new friend. The straw was old and starting to smell musty. It was one of Brandr's chores, to change the hound dogs' bedding but today he did not.

'What is his problem?' Sigurd accused, looking from Ubbe to Ragni who was stirring a boil pot of stew over the hearth. Ubbe ignored his brother as he peeled off his boots, unable to comment on such trivial topics until he was more comfortable.

'He has done nothing but lay around all day, m'lord.' Ragni said, addressing Ubbe, who was grimacing as he pulled the boot from his bad leg. 'My lady Dahlia gave him his freedom and now he thinks he is king.'

Ragni irritably glared at the insolent boy. She had asked him plenty of times that day to help her with the chores but he only ignored the old maid, choosing instead to sit with the dogs.

'I no longer have to listen to you.' Brandr stated boldly at Ragni, not having the confidence to speak up to Ubbe.

Ubbe's eyes fluttered closed, his neck strained to the side as if he had a tick, as the disinclination laced in the boy's voice reverberated in his ears.

'No,' Ubbe shook his head. 'Come here.' He nodded at the spot before him.

Brandr made no effort to move. A loud sigh left Ubbe's nose, his head dropped low, neck swaying in annoyance. He did not want to have to deal with these kinds of problems. All he wanted was ale, to quench his thirst, and food, to fill his belly, but now he was being forced to reprimand the child for disrespecting his brother. Ubbe shot Sigurd a look of annoyance, this was his fault too. Sigurd only shrugged his shoulders as if he had no part in the situation.

Ubbe was dragging Brandr to his feet, by the back of his neck before the boy knew what was happening. The hound dogs gave a yelp of surprise, Ubbe ignored them, crouching down on his heels until he was eye level Brandr, his hand tight on the nape of the boy's neck.

Brandr squirmed, his small hands bunched at his sides, eyebrows furrowed in frustration. He was no longer a slave, he did not have to listen to anyone now and felt the need to express his right as a free man. Ubbe had other ideas.

'Dahlia has sought out your freedom.' Ubbe stated, he bent his head, eyes level with the boy, though Brandr would not make eye contact. Ubbe shook him when he did not immediately reply and Brandr mumbled out a yes.

Ubbe pointed a finger at the boy's chest as he talked. 'You are here because of the good graces of my wife. Look at me!' Ubbe demanded startling Brandr and his eyes wide with fear flew to the older man. Satisfied Ubbe continued. 'This is my house. Slave or not you will respect me and any of my brothers. Now, you can pour us ale or you can leave.'

Ubbe released his hold, nodding at the door in example, as he stood to his full height. Brandr staggered momentarily, thinking quickly of his options. He let his ego control his decisions, embarrassed by the way Ubbe treated him and almost without hesitation he made a beeline for the door, ready to explore his freedom. Ubbe watched with bright blue eyes as Brandr hesitated in the doorway. One hand held tight to the door knob, the other clenched at his side.

To defy Ubbe was to insult Dahlia and she had taken a risk to free him.

Ubbe had grabbed the pitcher of ale and moved to pour some for himself and Sigurd.

He spoke to Brandr as he placed the cups on the table. 'Know that if you decide to stay and you do not disobey me then I will teach you to fight with sword and ax and then one day you will enter the great hall of the Aesir with tales of your bravery. It is your choice.'

Brandr turned around, closing the door softly behind him. He reached out and took the pitcher out of Ubbe's hands and proceeded to fill their cups, in silence.

The men smiled at the boy, patting his back and ruffling his hair as he passed by. Ubbe insisted that Brandr pour himself a cup of ale even though the boy argued that he had never drank alcohol before, which only ignited his instance and soon they were all laughing and drinking and Ubbe's shoulders rolled back in relief as the day's worries left his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, good or bad, let me know what you think of the story or what you like me to improve on or add. Thanks.


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dahlia starts training with Lagertha even as Ubbe demands for her to kill her longtime idol.

The open grassy field collected a mist that was drawn in from the moisture of the fighting women, lunging and side stepping around one another as they practiced their swordplay. Grunts of effort and frustration echoed through the valley. Swallows swooped in the shade of the nearby trees attacking any bug within sight. The summer sun beat down causing everyone under its powerful rays to drip with sweat.

The swipe of a blade came crashing down towards Dahlia's neck, whistling in the air _._ She caught it with the shoulder of her ax. No, Ubbe's ax. She had kept it on her hip after she had stolen it from him weeks ago after she had gone hunting. He had a comment for her every time he watched her place it in her belt.

 _'That is my ax._ '

To which she only smiled back and winked her eye playfully at him.

The last time she had given him that response his lips had crashed onto hers so fast that she staggered under his force.

**x**

_Leaning over Ubbe assaulted her neck with soft biting kisses, moving with her to their oversized bed till the back of her knees hit the edge and she fell, the soft furs catching her. He licked his lips as his eyes roamed over her body until they landed on the ax, his ax. He plucked it out from her leather belt, testing its weight in the palm of his hand. He smiled to himself as if reminded of his fondness for this particular weapon._

_The blade was balanced and even, perfect for cutting into wood or skulls. It was too small for him to fight with in battle but he liked to use it when he was hunting or traveling._

_Dahlia watched Ubbe with curiosity twinkling in her eyes, a smile creeping onto her lips at the child-like look on his face. Her arms stretched out above her head, relaxed at the sight of him._

_His attention turned on to her, suddenly zoned in on her every move, his eyes dark with blood lust. Dahlia shifted her hips, uncomfortable with the look he was giving her and sat up hastily on to her elbows, quick to want to get away. That look reminded her of the night after his mother's death, that side of him still made her feel anxious and small. She did not like it._

_Ubbe flipped the ax in the air catching it by the shoulder. The butt of the handle pressing against Dahlia's shoulder forcing her to lay back down._

**x**

Dahlia stepped her right foot out, placing all her weight in it, forcing Astrid back with a hard shove of _her_ ax. A cat-like grin graced her lips as Astrid glared back at her as she crouched down low, ready to attack. Dahlia swung her short sword out catching Astrid's cheek in a quick bite. Astrid hissed in pain but lunged forward, her long sword meeting Dahlia's in a loud crash. Dahlia brought her ax up, locking Astrid's sword between her weapons. They seemed frozen here for a moment longer than Dahlia enjoyed, the force of their weight equal and unwavering. She grimaced as Astrid struggled to unlock herself, her muscles screaming in agony as she held her down, not willing to give up so easily.

**x**

_The blood lust faded into desire and soon their clothes were discarded, the ax thrown carelessly aside to deal with more urgent matters, pleasure. Ubbe managed to catch Dahlia's wrists in his hand trapping them above her head. She struggled, tugging at his grip, but not full heartily fighting him, allowing him to take control. He tilted forward, nipping tenderly at her collar bone before raising back up, his pupils dilated as he roamed her stretched body under him, the blood lust still lingering in his eyes. His tongue ran along the edge of his lower lip, as if he was licking his chops, preparing for the feast he held so delicately in his hands._

_His thumb was on her clit, making her wet and wanting before he languidly entered, thrusting in and out of her with ease. He knew the way she liked to be pleased and would take his time so that she might whisper the words he wanted to hear._

_He could feel her tightening around him with each stroke. She mewled, her eyes closing in pleasure. Her jaw slackening as she edged closer to her bliss._

' _Tell me who you're loyal to.' Ubbe purred, his voice low, muffled in Dahlia's clouded mind. His eyes hooded, the corner of his lip twitched in thrill as his prey wiggled under him, making him want to attack and finish. To devour her in one bite, a soft growl escaped his throat at the thought._

_She tugged at her wrists as he rocked his hips into her but refused his question, enjoying the sensation building within her too much to care to answer him._

' _Tell me.' He demanded with more force this time. Still she did not offer an answer and his thumb abruptly left her body, his hips all but stopped moving, only a slow rocking, a tease. Dahlia cried out, frustrated, her hips bucking trying to find the friction she needed but Ubbe withheld._

_He watched her for a moment, with patience as she withered. Her eyes flew open giving him her best fiery visage but Ubbe was unaffected, the corner of his lips briefly smirking before his face became somber, his eyes narrowed in on her at her silence. This time Dahlia did truly try to get out of his grasp, pulling with effort but ultimately unsuccessful. Ubbe picked up his pace again, finding his rhythm and on her clit as with his thumb, rubbing slowly in tight circles. Dahlia's breath caught in her throat. She was about to cum, and Ubbe knew it. She was like a fish plucked out of the water, gasping and in dire need for hydration, willing to do whatever it took to be back in the warm embrace of the ocean._

' _Tell me, Dahlia.' Ubbe growled, frustrated with her stubbornness. She gave him one last ardent glare before she threw her head back, thrashing it irritability to the side she bit down on the skin of her upper arm._

' _You! Gods, Ubbe, I'm loyal to you.' She yelled into her arm as her back arched her hips colliding with his, a low moan escaped her lips as her orgasm took over in soft rolling waves._

**x**

It was then that Dahlia heard the voice of Lagertha call out.

'Do not forget to utilize your entire body!'

Astrid comprehended the comment quicker than Dahlia and swiped her leg out, catching Dahlia's knee before she knew what was happening. The breath was knocked out of her lungs as she landed on the ground with a soft thud. The grass was soft and spongy here but that did not make the humiliation any easier.

Astrid was catching her breath in deep puffs as she thrust her hand out to Dahlia, offering her help up. Dahlia took it, trying to match Astrid's playful smile but struggled, her ego still trying to recover from being beat. Lagertha approached the women, her hands resting on her hips as she neared.

'You need to remember to use-'

'My entire body. I know.' Dahlia huffed, bent over, trying to catch her breath.

'Men will always be stronger than us but we must be smarter. And that means using every part of our body and quickly.'

Dahlia nodded her head, standing back up, her breathing finally slowing to its normal gait. Lagertha was right. She had already taught her so much in the weeks that she had been training with her and Astrid and Dahlia felt stronger than ever before.

**x**

_Ubbe finished not long after, his hips flush with hers trapping his seed within, as he let his weight crash down. His fingers lazily pulled against her jaw and when she met his eyes she regarded him with a dull annoyance._

' _Prove it.' Ubbe bated, the side of his face pressed against her dark hair, sticking to his sweaty skin. Dahlia scoffed, her teeth gnashed as if she was going to bite him but at the last moment withheld herself leaving him with a bruising kiss, surprising them both._

**x**

Why did she feel so weak when it came to Ubbe? Why did thoughts of him invade her mind at every turn? At what moment did the pain of her heart seep away, absorbed into the sandy shores that surrounded her new home? It had happened so naturally that now she had to look deep within to find the ache that burned for Ozur. Only in the few moments when she found herself alone did she travel back home to his arms.

Dahlia bashfully peered at Lagertha as she tucked her ax and sword away, not able to make eye contact with the queen, hoping she could not read the weakness on her face. Hoping that she could not see how easily she had forgotten her promise to her longtime friend and lover, how easily she could be swayed.

'I thank you Lagertha, for everything you have taught me thus far.' Dahlia spoke breathlessly.

It was the truth even if she still had plans to kill her.

Lagertha smiled, placing a soft hand on her back steering her away from Astrid, who was taking a deep drink from a bladder filled with water.

'You have improved greatly since we first met princess Dahlia. I am impressed. I want you to join my shieldmaidens. Swear an oath to me.' Lagertha stopped near a large oak tree that offered shade from the blazing sun. Her words were blunt and precise, there was no beating around the bush with Lagertha, that was something Dahlia had come to appreciate.

Dahlia peered at Lagertha, her eyes dragging up and down the new queen who was glancing back to Astrid and then to the other shieldmaidens training in the open field. The past few days Lagertha has been nagging her more and more, to swear her fealty but Dahlia continued to deny her, never giving her an excuse, not that she needed to, Lagertha knew her reason, Ubbe.

Maybe in another life Dahlia would have fallen to her knees to please the famous shieldmaiden if only to be in her good graces for a moment's time. Maybe.

'I cannot, Queen Lagertha.' Dahlia replied with a sad smile, her fingers extending down to her thigh fiddling with the knife that was strapped there. It was a habit now, any time Lagertha was near and they were alone, within striking distance, but now was not the time so Dahlia let it be, her hand resting steadily on its cold hilt.

Lagertha nodded her head curtly before turning on her heel, leaving Dahlia under the tree, alone.

* * *

Dahlia joined Eda and Elin, the sisters that she had met earlier that year, at the blót, in their training. She had invited them to join her sessions after running into them at the market one afternoon by happenstance and they happily concurred to meet her, Lagertha, and Astrid in a dirt field on the edge of town. At the end of the session Eda mentioned that her neighbor would be interested in training if there was space and Dahlia agreed, offering her a spot, and then the neighbor had a cousin who was dying to exercise her sword arm. Dahlia extended an invitation. The cousin had a sister who had never touched a sword before but was a hard worker and willing to please, she would be delighted if she had the opportunity to try her hand at the art of being a shieldmaiden. A smile spread across her face when Dahlia nodded her head, telling her to bring her sister the next evening. After hours of sweat drenching the sister's face she begged Dahlia if she could bring her daughter whose husband had slapped her around one too many times and she was desperate for her to learn hand to hand combat. Dahlia agreed with a solemn face and a comforting hand on her shoulder, informing her that if the husband raised another hand in her daughter's direction that he would have to answer to her.

That was how they ended up with a small army. Word spread, and the once small band of trainees grew to a large faction of warriors.

Their training spot in the dirt moved to an expansive grassy field outside of the city's limits to accommodate the expanding group.

Dahlia greeted the neighbor with a hug and a soft smile, asking the cousin how her chicken was fairing. It had been producing oblong shaped eggs due to a cyst. The chicken was doing better thanks to the salve Dahlia had recommended. Her sister was becoming a force with a sword in her hand but her shield was never high enough and Dahlia called out, telling her to resist the ache in her arm, _always keep your shield arm up, no matter what._

Heid, the daughter, approached Dahlia with bashful eyes downcast to the ground as she spoke.

'Thank you princess Dahlia for helping me.'

'You are welcome Heid. You will tell me if your husband raises a hand in your direction.'

Heid agreed with a nod of her head as she timidly made eye contact with Dahlia.

'I pray to the gods that you will be with child soon.' A blush spreading across her cheeks.

Dahlia smiled, thanking Heid for the kind thought. It was not the first time she had been given the same offering. The women here above all desired for Dahlia to be blessed with a child. It was a wife's duty to produce an heir. The people of Kattegat loved their prince, that much was certain to Dahlia. Anytime they talked of Ubbe their eyes would glow with a loving fondness for him, even the men, whose voices slowed when they spoke of his prowess on the battlefield. It softened Dahlia's heart to hear them speak in such devotion, even as she heard whispers of his infidelity, which pained her more than she was willing to admit.

They would ask about his leg, how it was fairing. To pass on their condolences about his mother. If he was eating oysters, they were a known aphrodisiac, it would aid in his sexual drive, increase the potency of his seed, then there would be no doubt she would be with child. The last one had made Dahlia blush so deeply that her cheeks burned for the rest of the afternoon and she did not think herself a pious person.

Dahlia moved about the crowd, greeting each woman with a smile or a word of advice, introducing herself to the newcomers and welcoming back the ones who had returned.

As the sun started to dip below the hills that surrounded them she found herself back with Eda and Elin. Steam rolled off their bodies as they peeled their boots and socks off, placing their feet in the icy cold creek. Summer was coming to an end soon but the afternoon sun still provided scorching temperatures until it fell hidden behind the valley walls.

Dahlia hissed through gritted teeth as her feet touched the cold water and then let out a contented sigh in relief as her body relaxed. The sisters passed around a skin of ale as they laughed and joked about the stupid comments their husbands made or how the children never really listened. Lately Dahlia had found herself most at ease in this field, training with the fair haired sisters, and in the company of Lagertha and Astrid and even Torvi, who had taken some time to warm up to the princess, not quick to trust the _wife of Ubbe_.

Dahlia swallowed the lump stuck in her throat at the thought of one day killing Lagertha. Before meeting her she had thought she admired the shieldmaiden but now, truly knowing her, supping, drinking, training with her, she felt as if she practically worshiped the ground the woman walked on. She admired her in so many ways, as a leader, a warrior, a mother, a woman. To kill her would be a crime against the gods and that worried her even more than the wrath of Bjorn or Ubbe.

Shaking her head of these heavy thoughts Dahlia glanced over at Eda who was on her feet embracing her husband, Keldan, with a hug and kiss on the lips. Dahlia smiled as her children then proceeded to run head first into her legs for their own hug. Her small blonde hair daughter begged to be taken in her arms which Eda obliged with a smile that was returned with a sloppy kiss on her cheek. Dahlia embraced Keldan's tall frame and asked how he was doing and he replied with a kiss on her cheek and a smiling nod of his head before he lifted his oldest son, only five or six years old up onto his shoulders. Elin was talking to a tall blonde who was leaning against a tree, his arms crossed over his chest and Dahlia wondered if this was her new husband she was so enamored with.

No, it was Keldan's younger brother, Tyr, who was a blacksmith's apprentice and was very much single, he added on, as he pushed himself off the tree, stalking over in Dahlia's direction. He was tall like his brother with his blonde hair rolled into tight knots on the top of his head and pulled back on to the base of his neck, the sleeves of his tunic rolled up to his elbows showing off his swiney forearms. His dark brown eyes are what threw Dahlia off. She could not look away from them as he talked, an inky black offering a mischievous visage that she could not place a finger on, even as he smiled sweetly down at her.

Eda and Keldan brought Dahlia out of the trance. The couple was headed home and Eda apologized that she would not be able to come train the following evening, laundry, she shrugged her shoulders as her young toddler wiggled in her arms.

Dahlia asked Elin if she would go with her to the market, she needed to pick up a few fish for Ragni that evening, for supper, but Elin shook her head, no, she had to get home to her own husband and rushed off to catch up with her sister and brother-in-law.

Dahlia sighed, sitting down on the cold grass to pull her boots back on her feet, feeling suddenly empty without her friends nearby. Across the field Keldan remembered his brother who was standing over Dahlia, like a clay statue, silently on guard as she tied the laces of her boots. Keldan called out to Tyr, asking if he wanted to have supper at their place.

'No!' Tyr's voice echoed across the valley. 'I will see the princess home safe.'

Dahlia could almost see Eda rolling her eyes by the way her body language shifted upon hearing Tyr's reply.

'She is married, dumbass, you do not stand a chance!' Eda's voice echoed back, turning on her heel, her free arm wrapping around her husband's elbow, tugging him along.

Tyr mumbled under his breath about his sister-in-law's cheekiness as he helped Dahlia to her feet once she had both boots laced up. Dahlia thanked him, patting him on the shoulder.

'It was an arranged marriage, not all hope is lost.' Dahlia said playfully. Tyr's dark eyes lit up like that of a puppy and Dahlia laughed. 'I am kidding. You do not want to be married to a princess, I hear they are all bratty and hard to please.'

'Who said anything about marriage?' Tyr smiled to himself, his hands clasped behind his back. A curt laugh escaped Dahlia's lips as they crossed the empty field. Dahlia tried to catch his eye but Tyr ignored her inquisitive stare, his head downcast watching his feet, as if they were the most captivating thing surrounding them. Dahlia was not surprised to find him unable to meet her gaze, most men did not have the courage to do so, something she had learned from a young age. Her fiery eyes would cast upon them and it was as if she was slicing them open, seeing them as they truly were. They would scramble to hide themselves, closing up, adverting their eyes anywhere but on her. She smiled to herself, proud of her ability.

As they neared the edge of town Tyr stopped short, his dark eyes finally reaching her and Dahlia stumbled at the feel of it, caught off guard by the weight of his gaze. That was a first. Tyr laughed at her as if he knew he was the reason for her clumsiness and she returned his humor at her expense with a dark scowl. He reached out, once again ignoring her looks, swiping the short sword off her waist. She cried out in annoyance when she tried to get it back as he held it over his head when she tried to get it back.

'I only want to inspect it, princess. See its handiwork.' Tyr brought the sword down, turning it over in his hands slowly. Dahlia huffed crossing her arms over her chest. 'It is well made, and sharp.' Tyr hummed in appreciation as he tested the blade on the pad of his thumb.

'It should be. I sharpen it every day.' Dahlia replied. His lips turned down, his eyes back on her and she felt her voice falter in response but she swiped the blade out of Tyr's hand, willing herself not to show her emotions so easily on her face, not to this _blacksmith_. She was married to Ubbe Ragnarsson. She was a princess of her own island, daughter of Freyja, she would not let this _man_ intimidate her with his subtle glances.

'A well craft blade does not need to be sharpened so often.' Tyr drew out slowly, a smile tickling his lips.

Dahlia rolled her eyes, as her lips pulled into a snarl at his comment, showing him how she really felt. She despised when men tried to explain such trivial ideas to her, as if a woman could not possibly be aware of these simple facts. The truth was, she enjoyed sharpening the blade, it was mindless. She would find herself back home on the sandy shore of her island, Ozur's arm wrapped around her as he whispered sweet words into her ear, his scent wafting into her nose as if she was truly there. It was her moment of bliss. Her time to forget. Tyr did not deserve to know her reasonings so she just nodded her head to feed his ego, thanking him for the advice.

'I noticed you do not have a long sword.' Tyr commented as he walked, hands tucked behind his back again, eyes downcast while Dahlia strolled ahead of him a few paces. 'A long sword is vital on the battlefield.'

Another item of information Tyr did not deserve to know.

'No,' Dahlia replied looking down at the empty spot on her belt. It was getting late and she needed to get the fish for Ragni, otherwise she would have an earful, and she did not have the time nor the patience to explain the story of her traitorous uncle. A grin on her lips formed as she turned to make her way into the market, not waiting for Tyr to keep up as she slipped through the crowds. 'I do not have a long sword. I was hoping that my old sword would fall back into my hands a little sooner but I am cursed to wait on the wills of men.'

Tyr cocked his head to the side confused by Dahlia's statement. She shook her head continuing in her journey.

'I would have one commissioned for the right price, by the right man.' Dahlia turned to look at Tyr in his dark brown eyes. She felt trapped there in their darkness.

'I could be the man for you.' Tyr was grinning, taking a step into Dahlia, he leaned in, his head tilted to the side, as if he was going to kiss her on the lips. Dahlia's body tensed in response, uncertain what she would do if he did, but he brushed past her lips at the last moment falling on her cheek as he squeezed the sides of her arms.

'Come find me, princess, I will craft you the finest sword in all of Midgard.' Tyr whispered, his breath tickling her ear.

Dahlia raised an eyebrow at him as he pulled away, hands resting on her cocked hip. 'I thought you were going to see me home safely?'

Tyr nodded his head in the direction behind Dahlia's shoulder. It was Sigurd. Her brother-in-law stepped around, fish in hand with his arms crossed over his chest scowling at the blacksmith who teetered around them with a quick bow of his head.

Sigurd watched with Dahlia as the blacksmith sauntered away lost in the crowds of the bustling marketplace.

'What did he want?' Sigurd asked with a nod of his head in Tyr's direction, his chest puffed out, pushing his crossed arms out, his stance wide and domineering. Dahlia brushed past his form, purposely running into his shoulder, taking him off balance.

'To walk me home, Sigurd, he was being kind.'

'I do not think he was doing it to be kind.' Sigurd muttered as he caught up with Dahlia's stride. She stopped, spinning tight on her heel to meet face to face with Sigurd.

'You do not need to defend Ubbe's honor by questioning me.' Dahlia's eyes narrowed in on Sigurd's scowling face as she talked. 'He is the one who dishonors me, being seen all over Kattegat with that slave girl.'

Sigurd opened his mouth, the words on his lips ready to argue in his older brother's defence but decided against it, the fire lit in Dahlia's eyes deterring him.

'I was only asking a question.' Sigurd whined at Dahlia's tone, taking a step back. Dahlia hummed out her irritation before she offered Sigurd a bashful smile, annoyed with herself for letting her marital problems be aired so easily, and out in public, where prying ears listened in to every word she said, hoping they could get a sliver of a juicy morsel to take back to their friends for a moment of entertainment. The rumors she heard about Ubbe's infidelity were just that, rumors, but still they creeped into her mind each time Ubbe whispered sweet words into her ear. It frustrated her to no end, she did not love the man so why did she feel possessive of him? That was a question she had yet to answer.

Sigurd laughed at the apologetic smile she offered, easily forgiving her spat. He tugged at her elbow steering her in the direction of the cottage. He held the smelly fish in her face as they walked.

'We are late. I had to go fetch the fish for your thrall. She worried that you would not be home before dark.'

Dahlia pushed the fish out of her face, rolling her eyes as she let Sigurd direct her. 'It is good for you to get out of the house, Sigurd. Actually it would be better if you got yourself a place of your own. We need to find you a wife. I'm tired of sharing my personal space with so many Ragnarssons.'

Dahlia pushed open the door of the cottage as she ranted, easily fired up this evening. Inside sitting hunched over at the dining table, the hood of his cloak pulled up over his head was the youngest son of Ragnar, his blue eyes dark and stormy cast upon Dahlia's once laughing lips.

'Oh, Ivar is back.' Sigurd whispered into Dahlia's ear as she stumbled backwards into Sigurd's hard frame, trapping her from escaping like she desired. Ivar's presence immediately made her uneasy, something had changed in him since the last time she had seen him and she felt a shiver run along her spine.

'Perfect.' Dahlia replied with a roll of her eyes, hiding any apprehension the dark haired prince forced upon her. 'Just what I need, another Ragnarsson taking up space in _my_ already crowded cottage.'

Ivar chuckled under his breath, giving her a lazy smile. His hand swayed in the air, brushing her comment off, as he shrugged his shoulders. Dahlia's nostrils flared at his response as if he was too entitled to care if he was a problem or not. She gritted her teeth, knowing that these tight quarters would be the death of her or Ivar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. Comments are welcomed. I have the next four chapters outlined but I still crave the feedback, they are what fuel this writer. Thanks for reading


	10. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dahlia and Ubbe start to see each other in a different light.

Ubbe stood with Sigurd close at his shoulder on the crest of a hill. It was late in the afternoon, the sun’s rays were blasting a bright light onto their backs, making sweat collecting on their necks. Sigurd was blatantly pointing to a blonde haired man down in the training pit that lingered near Dahlia, a little too close. It was a low sloping hill but it gave the brothers the advantage they needed to overlook the band of shieldmaidens who practiced below and of Tyr.

The blacksmith’s apprentice was not the only one at the princess’ side, in fact many women vied for her attention. She had the grace to patiently attend to each person’s words. A small smile tugged at Ubbe’s lips, ignoring the blacksmith’s rapt attention to his wife, he instead found himself enamored with her ability to handle being the center of attention.

She had the refinements of a good queen, Ubbe thought to himself, his arms crossed over his chest, as he watched from afar. Her hand fluttered out, tenderly touching a woman nearby who was vividly describing a story with wild gestures. The woman softened under her touch, laughter escaping her lips as she leaned into the princess’s touch. Dahlia shared her joyous laughter, the sound filtering up to Ubbe’s ears and his smile grew.

Sigurd watched his brother carefully, reading his facial expressions, waiting for him to react to the blacksmith but was not surprised to find him unaffected. He had half hoped that his oldest brother would throw a fit but that was more befitting of Ivar. Sigurd should have known better than to think so little of Ubbe’s level headedness.

Ubbe watched Tyr who was taking small decisive steps closer and closer in towards Dahlia, gently tugging at her elbow when she did not instantly return his attention.

Ubbe clicked his tongue in discontent. Sigurd had a playful smile on his lips and then raised his brows in a taunting gesture. There it was, Sigurd thought smugly, the reaction he had hoped for. They were sons of Ragnar after all, and honor was everything. He would have thought less of his older brother if he did not stand up for himself. This was a matter of honor.

Ubbe’s eyes narrowed, glaring at his younger brother, waving him off with a flick of his wrist.

‘Go home Sigurd.’ He advised, already headed down the hill, not waiting for a reply. ‘I have to see my wife.’

* * *

When Tyr initially approached Dahlia that afternoon he had feigned that he was there to see his sister-in-law, conveniently forgetting that Eda was doing laundry that day. Dahlia knew better than to fall for his weak excuses. He had ulterior motives. He was not so daft to have forgotten yesterday’s conversation.

Tyr’s sudden interest reminded her of her mother instructing her at a young age to be mindful of the men that entered her life. They had been speaking about a man from the village who vied for Dahlia’s hand in marriage even though he had never had a full conversation with the princess. It did not make sense to a young Dahlia who’s only worries at the time were training in swordplay, riding unruly horses, and swimming until her fingertips were wrinkled.

‘You are the flame daughter and men will always be drawn to you like moths seeking warmth.’

A gentle reminder in the back of her mind as suitors continued to offer themselves for marriage. She was deadly as a flame was to a moth.

Tyr greeted Dahlia as if they were old friends, throwing his arm over her shoulder pulling her in for a half hug. She rolled her eyes dramatically as she took a deep gulp from a skin filled with water. Her chest still heaved from her last spar and sweat dripped down her forehead as her eyes dragged up Tyr’s tall frame.

She shrugged off his arm, stepping away she waved her short sword out in front of her towards Tyr’s belt, where his own weapons rested. ‘Do you ever fight or do you just collect the pretty swords you make?’

Tyr laughed, his dark eyes darting down to his belt, his hand resting on the shoulder of the ax, the blade glimmered as it caught in the sun. Dahlia wondered if it had ever been soaked with blood. He had avoided raiding this year, who was to say he had ever taken another’s life.

‘I fight, when it is necessary, for things that matter, for good.’ Tyr replied defensively. ‘I would fight for you.’

Bold words from a man she had just met. Her mother’s words rang loud in her ears. She turned sharply on her heel to look Tyr in the eyes to see if he was gesting or not. He was not. His face was somber, dark eyes lit with...longing? Dahlia could not tell. She scowled, she did not want to lead him into the flame. She opened her mouth, her lips poised to tell him that it would never happen between them.

Tyr interrupted before she could speak, rambling on quickly. ‘I would never betray you princess or dishonor you in any way, like others have. My eyes would never stray. How could they? You are Freya’s daughter, there is no doubt in my mind, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on.’

Dahlia blushed, her eyes darting to the ground, suddenly too embarrassed to try to interrupt Tyr’s declaration of love.

Tyr stepped in closer to Dahlia, grasping her tight by her upper arms. He leaned in, his lips hovering near her ear, whispering. ‘I would never do anything to break your trust.’

Tyr pulled away searching her confused expression. Was he referring to Ubbe and the rumors of his affair with the slave girl, Margrethe? Dahlia wondered. She scowled further, wishing people would mind their own business.

Tyr leaned in, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. He smiled at her, gaze unwavering and she replied with a forced chuckle, not knowing what to say. She was not going to disclose with Tyr the fact that if she was leaving Ubbe, she would be headed straight into Ozur’s waiting arms, not his.

She opened her mouth to politely inform Tyr he had no chance with her, that he should instead find himself a more available bride. Her eyes moved to Tyr’s but he was distractedly gazing beyond her. She turned to see what had caught his attention.

Ubbe.

He approached steadily, his long gait quickly covering the distance, unabashed by the attention he was receiving. A few shieldmaidens whispered to each other, giggling with hands covering their mouth, playful grins, and nudges while the young prince strode by. He ignored them all, his lips a tight line. His eyes held a hint of mischief in them and Dahlia found herself stepping towards him, curious to know the secret hidden in his blue orbs.

She suddenly felt as if she was the unfortunate moth and her husband the flame. It made her bristle at the thought. It was a feeling she was not used to.

He stepped in to her, his hand encircling around her waist and pulling her flush against his lean frame. The other curled around the side of her face rushing to bury deep within her wild hair, his lips crashing on hers. He sighed through his nose, content as Dahlia kissed him back, her body molding into his, becoming one in a swift move.

She was the first to pull away, her eyes sparkling with humor and curious delight as she peered up at him, her lips poised to ask him what he was doing but a clashing commotion sounded behind her before she could start.

‘Shieldwall!’ A woman screamed, startling them out of their reverence.

Lagertha had apparently approached and only at the last moment did her guards realize Ubbe was nearby and within striking distance.

It was a slow clattering of shields. Some of the shieldmaidens closest to Dahlia hesitated to move in to protect the queen. Their eyes darted and their feet shifted with uncertainty as they considered where their loyalties lie. Lagertha was only one part of their training, an extension of Dahlia’s hospitality. She was the one who had extended out the offer to each person. She had created the community, not Lagertha. It was not said aloud but it was common knowledge who had spearheaded the group. Dahlia.

Lagertha, as new queen, did not have the time nor the energy to attend to each woman, not like Dahlia did. Her commitment to each shieldmaiden was obvious in that moment, in the seconds wasted to take up arms against Ubbe. It spoke a thousand silent words.

Tongue in cheek Ubbe watched, blue eyes darting, a smile tugging at his lips, as the shieldmaidens slowly moved to make a protective wall around their queen. He tried to share his quiet mirth with Dahlia but her face had transformed to cold stone before him.

He took a half step back, extending out an arm, the side of his cloak lifting open, showing that he had no weapons on his person. He was not there to kill Lagertha but to see Dahlia and the man Sigurd insisted was a threat.

His eyes flicked beyond her shoulder to the blacksmith’s apprentice, who was taking small decisive steps backwards, dark eyes briefly meeting cristline blue before turning on his heel headed back to town. Ubbe shook his head dismissively, the man had no honor to stand his ground and for that he gave him not a second thought.

He turned his attention to the model of power that was his wife. It was radiating off her, natural and unwavering, he felt a gentle tug to it, to her.

Killing Lagertha could wait another day, and her demise would come, he was certain of that. He was more intrigued at that moment on the effect Dahlia had on the shieldmaidens surrounding them in a semicircle, fingers tight around their weapons but limbs heavy with doubt. There was a muddy trench being dug, deep and ragged, the lines unclear where one loyalty lay and the other began. Lagertha would be a fool to ignore it. Ubbe raised a cocky brow in her direction, mocking her as he pulled Dahlia in closer by grasping at the leather belt clasped around her loose fitting tunic. Lagertha's face remained impassive, stoic as ever. This caused a taunting grin to pull on Ubbe’s face, his tongue darting out to run over his lower lip.

Lagertha stepped around her shieldmaidens bluntly pretending to be unaware of the danger Ubbe possessed as the oldest son of Aslaug. Astrid had a tense grimace on her face as she followed behind her queen.

Lagertha smiled lovingly at Dahlia, reaching out to grab a hold of her arm tenderly squeezing, like a loving mother would proud of their daughter.

‘You have become such a force on the battlefield princess Dahlia, you will surpass even your husband, who may not remember, but as a young boy trained with Bjorn and I in Hedeby not long after he first picked up a sword.’ Lagertha stated to Dahlia reminiscing about the past.

Dahlia shot Ubbe a questioning glance. He had never mentioned training with Lagertha. Ubbe rolled his eyes with a shake of his head. His lips scowling, he rocked back on his heels, his arms crossed over his chest, pulling into himself. Lagertha was trying to arrogantly shame him. He remembered, though it had been tucked away in a dusty corner of his mind, one that he hadn’t needed to retrieve for some time. And maybe if he was honest with himself, he had forgotten a part of his past that was so fluid to who he was, that it need not be spoken out loud as a reminder. Lagertha in his life, and his brothers’, had been so natural. He had never given it much thought, not until she killed his mother. Maybe that was why the betrayal hurt so badly, because he had trusted Lagertha.

‘Dahlia, you will come join us for dinner tonight in my great hall.’ Lagertha stated as she turned to leave, headed back into town.

Dahlia swallowed the lump stuck in her throat before she bobbed her head. ‘Thank you, yes, I will, Queen Lagertha.’

Lagertha gave her a curt nod, and one last look at Ubbe who was still scowling before carrying on, Astrid close at her side.

Night was falling on the band of shieldmaidens and slowly they dispersed for the evening. Some came to wish Dahlia a goodnight and offer thanks for her support in their advancement of training, others walked by in pairs waving their goodbyes silently.

Ubbe distractedly watched Lagertha’s retreating form until she was out of sight and only then did he turn his attention back on Dahlia, he side eyed her trying to gauge her attendance to Lagertha’s request. She was unfaltered by his look and she stood steadfast and firm, her hands on her hips as he moved in to prowl around her, in a tight predatory circle, their shoulders brushing, at each turn.

‘You,’ Ubbe stopped to whisper in her ear. ‘Are not what I imagined for a wife.’

‘Your mistake was trying to put me in a box. Thinking that you could mold me into what you expected me to be.’ Dahlia stated as she continued to follow his movements with her eyes. ‘I am more than a wife or just a vessel for your heirs.’

‘I see that now.’ He nodded his head in agreement. He thrust his hand out, a hovering offer for her to take a hold of. Dahlia contemplated the hand, fingers long and strong, palms calloused, knuckles rough and busted. Hers were not much different. She took hold of his hand and together they turned back to Kattegat.

* * *

The fading sun sparkled against the lapping oceanfront, like a collection of finely polished jewels. Red, yellow and orange reflected on the water, matching the sun’s every move as it sank steadily down. The colors took Dahlia’s breath away and she faltered taking in the sight as she exited the lush forest opening up to the shoreline. The salty smell of the ocean rushed over her senses, reminding her of home, of her tiny island. It was a secluded beach where the fjord rushed into the ocean on the east, surrounded by a dense assembly of trees and shrubs.

**X**

‘ _Will you take me to the water, Ubbe? I want to dive into the sea and let the salt soak deep into my bones.’ She had whispered as they slowly picked their way back to Kattegat, arm in arm. She sounded tired. Wasted away by the struggle of trying to satisfy two opposing forces. He wanted to help ease her load._

_He agreed, pulling her in closer, leading the way to the sandy shoreline. He knew of a quiet cove where they would not be disturbed._

**X**

Ubbe gently nudged past her, smiling at her gaping stare, proud that he had picked a spot that left her without words. He loved coming here, to think and just have a moment alone. He did not mind sharing it with her. Dahlia started stripping off her clothing moments later, eyes sealed on the lapping oceanfront. Her toes sank into the sand once her boots were peeled away. Ubbe watched with curiosity as Dahlia dashed into the water. She reminded him of a little fish that was desperate to return to water, where it truly belonged. He took his time removing his cloak and boots, watching her swim back and forth, never coming up for air for too long. He turned up the ends of his trousers till they folded to his knees and waded into the water, letting his feet soak, curious to see his little fish move.

She glided over in the low tide, grabbing him by the back of his ankle, coming up for air with a loud gasping breath. Ubbe chuckled crouching down on his heels, his hand running over the top of her head, hair plastered to the back of her neck, curling in a wet curtain around her ribs as she sat up.

He leaned in, his lips brushing against hers, whispering a hot breath on her cold wet skin. ‘I think you are something from my dreams.’

Dahlia’s lips curled into a taunting grin pulling away to better study his face. ‘What do you mean?’

‘You may be a selkie and not Freya’s daughter, as the stories say.’ Ubbe husked.

‘Then do not get too close, I will pull you under to never return.’ She teased, her fingers snaking around his wrist, giving it a playful tug.

‘The more I look at you the more I am certain you are the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on, and then how could you not be related to our goddess? The gods have truly blessed me.’ He murmured. He nudged her with his nose before leaning further in for a soft tantalizing slow kiss. He took one last long look at her face. Satisfied, he nodded his head and stood up to his full height, making his way back to land, his feet caking in sand. Dahlia followed, wringing her hair between her fingers as she walked, naked and shivering.The sun had faded, stealing the last of the warmth, leaving a pale light reflecting off the water. Ubbe settled, sitting on the shore with bent knees drawn in, his cloak stretched out in offering. Dahlia happily nestled between his legs, thankful for the warmth, pulling the cloak in tight. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back till it rested on the curve of his shoulder. She exhaled a contented sigh, thankful to have the chance to be back in the water, her first home. The place where she always found solace.

Opening her eyes she peered over at the small cabin tucked away in the shrubs. It was old but well maintained, old boards had been replaced by new ones as they had rotted and decayed. A holding pen for domestic animals surrounded the cabin and a few fishing poles and nets rested on the fence, waiting to be used. Relics dangled off the thatched roof, shifting with the wind.

‘What is this place?’ Dahlia inquired.

Ubbe kept his gaze fixed on the lapping waves as he spoke. ‘This is my father’s fishing cabin.’

Dahlia hummed in understanding. She settled deeper into Ubbe’s hold, drawing her knees into her chest and wrapping her arms around her naked belly, she thought about the baby growing inside of her. She still needed to tell Ubbe the news.

‘Father is dead.’ Ubbe bluntly stated. Dahlia’s eyes snapped open, jolted by Ubbe’s words. She stiffened under him.

‘What? You cannot possibly know this. Ivar, he is-’

Ubbe cut her off, his tone clipped. ‘I know.’

Dahlia leaned back against the arms that encircled her, her neck craning to look Ubbe in the eyes.

‘Odin came to me-’ He faltered, he still could not believe what he had seen. ‘Ragnar is dead.’ He declared, sighing quietly through his nose, his eyelids fluttering closed for a moment, as he processed the truth.

‘Ubbe,’ She whispered, his name catching in her throat, she rarely referred to him so intimately but she suddenly had a deep sense of empathy erupt inside of her. ‘I know the pain of losing a father, it is not easy. I am very sorry.’

Her fingers darted out catching the wrist that moved to rest on his knee, pulling it back around her shoulder. She twisted at his golden arm band distractedly, feeling the heavy weight of his loss in the pit of her stomach.

Ubbe praddled on, whispering into her hair. ‘He was not a good father. He was gone so long. I do not think I should mourn him but I do.’

‘The dead deserved to be remembered. Regardless of their legacy.’ Dahlia whispered in understanding.

‘With mother and father both dead I have no support besides my younger brothers. Not a thing to my name. I have nothing to offer you.’ Ubbe surmised, unable to pull his eyes from the lapping waves. Dahlia’s lips turned down into a frown still toying with his arm band.

‘Nor I you.’ She mumbled. ‘But at least we have each other.’ It left her lips as a question. She nervously peered up at him, waiting, hoping that she wasn’t alone.

‘Yes, we have each other.’ He agreed, his heart warming at the thought. Ubbe nuzzled his nose in her dark hair, inhaling the saltiness of her wet strands. He felt a sense of relief knowing that they were fighting the same battle. He pulled her in closer, finding comfort in her touch. They both knew loss but they could fight together to get it all back.

‘Lagertha can keep Kattegat, for now, but when we return from England, she will know my fury.’ Ubbe fumed and Dahlia watched as the cords of muscles in his arm tightened when he clenched his hand into a tight fist.

‘England?’ Dahlia asked coyly, her ears perked in curiosity as she clutched at his taut forearm.

‘Yes, England. My brothers and I are raising a great army to exact revenge on King Ælla and King Ecbert.’ Ubbe disclosed. He tipped his head down at her, noticing the subtle spark in her eyes, the way her voice squeaked as she asked about traveling. He had not forgotten his promise to raid with her when the time came. He could not deny her again. Not without knowing her wrath.

‘I see.’ Dahlia replied in a noncommittal tone, she dropped her gaze back to his arm band, her fingers curling around the cold metal. ‘And I am to…’

‘To come with me.’ Ubbe confirmed with a chuckle as Dahlia gushed before him, her smile brightly illuminating her face. He could not help but share it with her, a proud grin spread across his lips, happy that he could bring her such joy.

Ubbe continued on to explain his strategy for invading England. ‘We will need all the support we can get, and with the help of your shieldmaidens-’

‘My shieldmaidens?’ Dahlia exclaimed, shaking her head, wet strands of hair flapping against skin. ‘Not mine, Lagertha’s maybe, but not me. I am just some foreigner to them.’

‘Yours, Dahlia.’ Ubbe declared sternly. He felt his lip twitch in agitation. She was quick to declare herself the rightful queen of her homeland but the moment he offered her the tools to achieve her destiny she hid away. ‘They looked to you for direction. I saw it.’

Dahlia fevertantly shook her head, pushing herself up to sit on her knees, trying to escape Ubbe’s words. He caught her by the arm twisting her body around till she faced him. She grimaced as the sand dug roughly into her bare knees, scraping the soft skin.

Ubbe’s eyes widened with anger at the timid girl withering before him. Where was the woman he had watched from afar command a crowd of shieldmaidens?

‘Listen to me.’ He growled, fingers curling into the delicate skin of her arms. ‘Those women have husbands, and fathers and brothers, and sons. We will need their support if we are to successfully overthrow Lagertha.’

He pointed a finger into the distance, motioning to the men and women he theoretically referenced to. Dahlia took the chance to shimmy out of his one handed grip on her arm, haphazardly tumbling on to her back as she did so. He lunged forward catching her by her ankle before she could get to her feet to run. He tugged her weight out from under and she flopped back to the sand, her belly dragged against the soft sand as she grasped uselessly trying to find leverage but Ubbe was on his feet hovering over. He pointed a long finger in her face.

‘Why do you not believe in yourself? What are you afraid of?’ He demanded. She snapped her teeth almost gnashing down on the slender bone before he retracted it back into his palm forming a fist.

‘You are having a hard time seeing your own potential, and I’m not sure why when all you do is whine about that damned crown on your head, so let me help you.’ Ubbe tugged her effortlessly up by her elbows lifting her to her feet. Her eyes were alive with the fiery visage he had come to admire. He dragged his eyes up and down her tight form, he sniffed in disgust, nostrils twitching. He did not appreciate her show of weakness because that was what it was, an act, and he knew that she had more potential than that.

‘Now is your time to rise. Rise up and be the leader those women need. Do it now and it will be the catalyst to get what you desire down the road. Do you understand?’

She growled in response, not waiting to admit to him that he was right. She ignored him for a time, arms crossed tight over her chest until the sky was dark and then she softened, asking him quietly to take her home.

* * *

That evening the cottage was quiet for once, leaving Dahlia with her own thoughts as Ragni twisted her thick dark hair into tight braids, humming to herself as she worked. She tried to not grimace as Ragni tugged on her hair, pinching her scalp. She had long ago learned not to speak her mind when it came to matters of hair. The old maid preferred the sharp lines of a tight braid while Dahlia would rather have loose flowing trundles delicately intertwined. She had argued with her on the matter many times but had never gotten her way, so she kept her mouth in a scowling grimace as the woman worked.

This time however she hardly noticed the pull of her scalp as her mind wandered to her impending dinner with Lagertha. She rested her chin on her fist as she ventured to alternate realities other than her own.

She chewed slowly on the words Ubbe spoke at their cove, letting them soak deep within her heart till they absorbed into her skin, becoming a part of who she was. Of who she knew she’d always been but had not had the courage to begin on her own. She had her legacy all perfectly planned out by the time Ragni was finished braiding her hair.

Immediately after returning to the cottage from their afternoon at the water, Sigurd pulled Ubbe into the corner room to vehemently share hushed whispers and hooded glances. She was so busy daydreaming about her future, the power, the fame and glory that she paid no mind to their nonsense letting herself be whisked away by Ragni, who would help her get ready for a night with the new queen.

Dahlia had not even noticed when the boys disappeared, slipping silently out of the door without a word, until Ubbe returned. Slightly out of breath, a twinkling smile twisting on his lips as he approached, his reflection catching in the vanity mirror.

He caught her gaze momentarily and she shared his smile, unable to help herself, he looked proud of himself, standing tall with his chest inflated with importance.

He reached out fingers intertwined with Ragni, who watched the couple silently, a coyish look etched on her aging face. He whispered a quiet succession of words that left the maid madly grinning, the corner of her eyes wrinkling in happiness as she opened her clasped hands, revealing a sparkling diadem, thin and delicate. She gasped dramatically at the sight of it.

Ragni quickly rearranged Dahlia's hair so that the diadem nestled upon the crown of her head. It was not boisterous or loud but soft and subtle, exactly as the young princess preferred. She smiled shyly at Ubbe through the mirror.

‘It is beautiful.’ She whispered craning around in her seat to face her husband. ‘I do not deserve such a gift.’

Ubbe stepped in closer, clasping her chin between his forefinger and thumb, lifting her gaze till it met his. The diamonds encrusted in the delicate iron caught in the fading light.

‘It belongs on you.’ Ubbe finally replied, after admiring its beauty. Dahlia’s smile grew, her fingers brushing against the jewels. He offered out his hand to Dahlia and she stood smoothing the wrinkles out of her skirts.

Ubbe helped gently clasp her cloak about her throat, long fingers tracing the dip of her dress along her neckline. He then wrapped a white wolf’s pelt around her shoulders smoothing the fur as his eyes searched hers, wide and expressive.

‘Go, have your fun before Ivar sees and kills us both. You for being with Lagertha and me for allowing it.’ Ubbe stated, humor in his eyes but his face was otherwise somber. Dahlia offered him half of a grin, one side of her mouth turning upward. She thought of Aslaug’s knife tucked away, strapped to her calf rubbing at the soft skin. Would tonight be her chance to kill the famous shieldmaiden? If she was so brave to take up arms and kill Lagertha then maybe the tension between the brothers might be abated and she might receive Ubbe’s full attention to finally help her overthrow her traitorous uncle.

‘You will come back to me.’ Ubbe stated. His words held a hint of pleading. Many had betrayed them, ones that they considered close friends, it hurt more than Dahlia was willing to admit. If he was to commit to her cause then she too had to help him. She would be his rock. She would not let him down. Ubbe was patiently awaiting her answer, his eyes desperately searching her face.

She stepped forward, her hand reaching out resting on his broad chest, fingers curling around the buckles of his tunic. She watched her own movements, searching for a sign from the gods in the threads of his top. Fate was undeniable, there was nothing either of them could say or do to stop its momentum. Whatever the future held was already written in the tree of life.

‘I am with you Ubbe, always.’ She promised, her lips brushing against his tenderly. His hand travelled to intertwine in her neatly bound hair, behind her ear, thumb running along the raised skin of the stave he had carved in hopes of protecting her from the evil of their world, but there was nothing to stop fate.

* * *

Silence. That was the only sound in the private room of the great hall. Astrid and Torvi had stood huddled together near the central hearth, heads tipped in, as they talked over the security of Kattegat. Lagertha had greeted Dahlia with a smile when the young princess entered through the lattice partition. The smile quickly dropped from her face upon getting a full look at Dahlia, golden diadem sparkling in the fire. Her lips twisted into a tight grimace, she sighed through her nose.

The diadem had belonged to her long ago, after Ragnar’s first raid to England. It was Roman made, old but well kept, different from the typical bounty found west of the Baltic Sea. Lagertha had left the beautiful crown along with many other jewels Ragnar had used to try to persuade her to stay when Aslaug had appeared pregnant on her doorstep. Ragnar had offered it to Aslaug as a present one day after catching her admiring the tiny jewels. Aslaug had worn it once during a large feast until the whispers had reached her ears of its origins. Never again did it grace her head but she kept it close, nestled on her vanity to be admired from time to time.

Disappointment dripped from Lagertha’s expression as she took in the crown resting so delicately atop Dahlia’s dark hair. The young princess’ green eyes were bright with concern, taking in each subtle movement of Lagertha’s face.

Astrid and Torvi’s piercing stares could be felt on Lagertha’s back, feeding off of her obvious tension. They looked to her, wondering if they too should be upset but they saw no obvious signs of a threat so they waited. Dahlia was rigid before her, also waiting, scared like a deer that sees it’s death as an arrow is pointed in its direction.

Lagertha clasped Dahlia by her hand bringing her to the hearth that Astrid and Torvi surrounded offering her a full cup of wine. Still there was silence.

Dahlia’s wide eyes darted to each woman hoping that someone would say something, clue her into the problem.

‘That is a lovely diadem princess Dahlia.’ Astrid bluntly confessed. Lagertha shot her a quick glance but Astrid only shrugged, she had never been one for patience, she would not have been able to sit in the awkward silence any longer.

Dahlia smiled shyly, touching the delicate wrought iron. ‘Thank you, it was a gift from Ubbe.’

A feeling of relief ran through Lagertha, she nodded her head in understanding, smiling widely at Dahlia, who visibly relaxed at the sight of it. The young girl had no idea the implications the diadem held, it had all been a part of Ubbe’s plan, to try to wedge an ax in their growing relationship. It was a vain attempt. Lagertha held a growing fondness in her heart for the girl. She would be the piece that could soften the discontent that flowed from the sons of Aslaug, if only she could get her to swear an oath.

Oaths brought order.

And order was what Lagertha desired.

* * *

The wine flowed heavily that night, the women chatting endlessly about the state of Kattegat.

Ragnar was dead.

Kattegat was kingless.

Lagertha was ready to pick up the burden, she informed the women. Astrid wore a proud smile on her face, watching as Lagertha spoke out her dreams of a future Kattegat, one that was strong, defensible, and unbreakable. Torvi nodded her head in agreement, softly rocking a tiny Asa back and forth in her arms.

Dahlia sat, cup of wine tight between fingers, her eyes glued to the tiny babe in Torvi’s arms, half listening to Lagertha’s speech. She rested a delicate hand on her own stomach, still flat, not showing any sign of the baby that grew within. She shifted restlessly in her seat when Asa whined, tiny fingers reaching out grasping at her mother’s chin. Torvi smiled softly at the sound, cooing quietly till the babe nestled back into sleep.

Dahlia leaned into Torvi, shoulders pressed against one another, peering down at the sleeping baby together. Lifting her gaze she shared a smile with Torvi.

‘She’s beautiful.’ Dahlia whispered, trying to not disturb Lagertha’s winded train of thought, tirelessly explaining her plans for fortification. Torvi’s grin grew at the compliment, proud of the tiny human she and Bjorn had created.

‘Soon you will have one of your own. I am sure Ubbe was elated to hear the news.’ Torvi whispered back, her head tilted into Dahlia’s, eyes held on Lagertha. Dahlia hummed in feigned agreement. Anxiety clenched at her stomach as she was reminded that she still had not informed Ubbe that she was pregnant. He would be excited she had no doubt but she wasn’t sure if she held the same feelings.

‘And for you, princess Dahlia, I want you to oversee that production of the palisade wall.’ Lagertha proposed, unaware of Dahlia’s wandering mind. A look of confusion rushed over her features, her head cocking to one side, like a dog who hears a strange sound.

‘What?’ Dahlia gaped. She was certain she had heard Lagertha correctly but could not understand why she was appointing her such a high position. This would put her in daily correspondence with the queen, and she did not understand why she would take the risk. She was Ubbe’s wife after all. Why would she trust her?

‘Why?’ Dahlia hastily inquired.

‘It is a tremendous undertaking, I know.’ Lagertha acknowledged, though not fully understanding Dahlia’s hesitation. ‘You are pregnant with your first child. I am sure you are nervous to oversee so many people but I believe you will find strength in your new position.’

Dahlia struggled to smile back at Lagertha, knowing the queen wanted her to be thankful for the high status but she wanted nothing to do with her grand plans for a better Kattegat. Each day she spent in Lagertha’s presence made her commitment to kill her that much more difficult.

She is not a friend, Dahlia argued, forcing herself to nod her head obediently a fake smile plastered on her lips.

The large oak doors into the great hall gave a loud crash, startling all of the women out of their dreamy talk. Lagertha’s brows furrowed, turning to the main room. The great hall was a public place for any of Kattegat’s residents to find shelter or to voice their grievances but it was late and the rude manner in which the guests entered left Lagertha irritated.

Astrid hurriedly followed after her, short sword drawn, ready to protect her queen if there was a threat. She returned a few moments later, an exasperated look on her face, sword back at her belt.

‘What is it?’ Torvi asked, curious to know who the visitors were.

Astrid turned her attention to Dahlia. ‘It is your husband and Sigurd. They bring a jarl and his warriors from Sweden.’ Astrid sneered.

‘Why here?’ Torvi inquired. Dahlia was on her feet brushing past an annoyed Astrid.

Astrid sighed heavily through her nose this time addressing Torvi. Dahlia could hear her fading voice as she sifted around the partition into the main hall.

‘They say they require a proper meeting place to discuss plans to raid England…’

Dahlia’s slippered feet swept across the floor, keeping herself hidden in the shadows. She watched as Ubbe motioned to a bewildered thrall to bring ale. Sigurd pulled out a bench offering a seat to the young jarl. Lagertha stood amongst the chaos of young men who teetered around her passing cups of ale, that sloshed over the brim. The men seemed oblivious to the queen and neither Ubbe or Sigurd tried to introduce her to the jarl.

The fumbling thrall bustled past Dahlia, empty flagon in hand, headed for the kitchen. Dahlia stopped her, ordering her to also bring back food, bread most importantly. Even from afar Dahlia knew that the men crowded around a table in the middle of the dimly lit hall were deep in their cups.

Ubbe rocked back on his heels unsteadily, raising his goblet in the air to toast the jarl for agreeing to join their great army. He took a deep gulp and as he lowered the rim his eyes caught sight of Dahlia still hidden in the shadows.

‘Wife!’ He called out, raising his cup in greeting. ‘Come!’

Dahlia moved to join Ubbe, a smile twisting on her lips at her drunk husband. She was unsure if she had seen him in this state and it made her giggle. Her hand covered her mouth at the sound, realising that she too might have had too much wine to drink.

Lagertha caught her by her elbow as she passed, leaning in to whisper in her ear. ‘I am not done with you yet.’

Dahlia withdrew, surprised to find Lagertha heated, she was typically unmoved by chaos. She frowned at her hero, suddenly disappointed to find that she was not perfect like she had originally imagined.

‘I will be back Lagertha. I have a duty to my husband first.’ Dahlia asserted, twisting her arm out of the queen’s grasp. She could feel the holes Lagertha’s gaze bore into her back as Ubbe embraced her.

‘There you are. I was looking for you.’ His hand ran along her lower back, pulling her in flush he kissed her sloppily on her cheek. ‘Come, meet Jarl Einar. He and his warriors have agreed to join our great army.’

Jarl Einar’s long red hair was neatly braided away from his face, with silver jewels that gently chimed as he moved. His beard was cropped short and his face was youthful, he was no older than Ubbe or Sigurd. The men surrounding him were young and lean, gulping down the ale as if it was water, looks of boredom etched on their faces at the lack of festivities. Moving about as if they were ready to leave their liege lord in search of a better party if one did not appear soon.

She bobbed her head in greeting. He hopped to his feet, extending out his arm for her. She shook it and as she tried to release her grip he bent forward kissing the top of her hand.

‘You are more beautiful than the rumors that spread like a fire before you.’ Jarl Einar divulged, a cocky smile on his lips as he spoke. ‘I have heard about you long before arriving in Kattegat and I knew-’

‘Say no more, Jarl Einar.’ Sigurd interrupted, throwing a careless arm around Dahlia’s shoulder, bringing her for a half hug. ‘You will make my sweet sister’s head even bigger than it already is. We won't be able to fit her through doors soon.’

‘Ah I don’t see any harm in that. You should tell this woman how beautiful she is every day till Ragnarok. It is true.’ Jarl Einar's hand extended cupping her jawline. Dahlia swayed avoiding his touch. She was not a pretty artifact to be inspected. Her gaze darted to Ubbe who was quietly smirking into his cup at her rising aggression. She scowled at him, realizing she would have to fight her own battles tonight.

Shrugging out from under Sigurd’s arm she turned gesturing at Lagertha who now stood on the dais near her throne, Astrid close at her side, Torvi peeking out from the private room.

‘Have you met the queen of Kattegat?’ Dahlia implored. Jarl Einar’s eyes lit up when he was introduced to three more beautiful women. He bowed and kissed hands gushing over each one. It made Dahlia chuckle quietly, glad she had gotten him off her hands. She slowly tried to back away from their conversation.

She noticed that the few occupants of the hall who had been lingering about during dinner, who had been keeping warm near the central hearth had filtered out when the jarl and his men arrived but had quickly returned, this time with friends or family members. Word spread fast that there was a celebration to be had. Their princes’ had added more warriors to their great army. It was news to revel in.

Dahlia peered back at Ubbe who was laughing with one of Jarl Einar’s warriors. The hall was quickly filling but he caught her gaze, side eyeing her as he took a sip of his ale, his once bright blue eyes growing dark. She knew that look. It was familiar to her. Like the scorcers who cast rune sticks, reading the signs in each tilt of the carved branches, she saw the signs that her husband did not agree with her actions, acknowledging Lagertha as queen. Sigurd stood near his older brother, arms crossed, visibly shaking his head in disapproval.

Dahlia scowled at her brother-in-law, her eyes rolling dramatically back and then she proceeded to stick her tongue out.

Sigurd looked as if he was about to crack a smile but it quickly vanished. Lagertha had untangled herself from the young jarl’s slick words, she stepped in front of Dahlia, blocking her view of her husband and brother-in-law.

‘I want you to accept my offer to oversee the palisade wall.’ Lagertha ordered. Dahlia scoffed, she opened her mouth to argue but Lagertha continued in trying to reason with her.

‘It will give you freedom. It will connect you with many people.’ Lagertha nagged. Dahlia suddenly felt as if she was back at home with her mother, telling her what was best. She caught sight of Ubbe, across the now crowded hall, he prowled around, nodding his head at friends. His hand falling on a shoulder in greeting.

‘This position will get you out of the clutches of your husband. He cannot control you if you have your own power.’ Lagertha's lecture brought Dahlia suddenly back. She scowled at the queen, lips pulling into a snarl.

‘Do not assume to know what I desire.’ She warned. She had lost sight of Ubbe, he had disappeared in the crowds.

‘I can help you.’ Lagertha stressed, placing a delicate hand on her shoulder. Her small movement exposed Ubbe to Dahlia. He was leaning in, nose brushing against the round cheek of Margrethe. The servant’s eyelids fluttered close as she molded into his touch. The crowds shifted and she lost sight of them but it was enough that a ball of jealousy erupted harshly in the pit of her stomach.

Dahlia frowned, wishing her body did not react so violently to the sight. She had heard the rumors but she had ignored them. They were just words used to entertain others. And why should she care? Ozur was patiently waiting for her back at home on her tiny island. Shouldn’t that be enough for her? That was where her heart truly lay, not with Ubbe who so openly disrespected her.

She pulled her attention back to Lagertha. She could see the queen’s lips moving but the sound of her voice was far off and distance.

‘Think about it Dahlia. You do not have to make any decisions now but know that I only want what is best for you.’ Lagertha confessed, her fingers gently squeezing her arm. ‘Us women we have to support one another.’

Dahlia numbly nodded her head in agreement. She felt herself gently floating away, past a concerned Sigurd who reached out, trying to grab her attention but she moved on, her feet mindlessly leading the way. She was far away, her head battling against her heart in a fight where she was unsure who would win.

* * *

‘You should take her as a hostage.’ Astrid stated, perched on the large bed, watching as her lover changed into her night clothes. Ivar had openly promised to kill Lagertha. Ubbe and Sigurd had been mostly complacent under Lagertha’s new rule but after tonight’s complications she had a different feeling toward their threat. She did not trust the sons of Aslaug.

Lagertha sighed as she pulled a blue night shift over her head. She sat down on the edge of the bed, thinking over Astrid’s plan.

‘It will not stop fate.’ Lagertha turned to look Astrid in the eyes. Astrid crawled across the bed to Lagertha to cradle her face tenderly in her hands.

‘But maybe it will delay it.’ Astrid kissed Lagertha briefly. ‘Dahlia, she is with Ubbe’s child, he would not dare harm you if he knew you held the fate of his child in your hands.’

Lagertha pulled away from Astrid, tucking herself under the bed covers, sinking down into the plush pillows.

‘I do not even know if Ubbe is the one fated to kill me.’ Lagertha admitted looking above to the thatched roof, to the gods as she spoke. Astrid too made herself comfortable under the covers before turning on her side, hands tucked under her cheek as she watched Lagertha.

‘Yes, but at least it is one less son of Aslaug you have to worry about.’ Astrid replied, concern laced thick in her voice. Lagertha turned her head and smiled at Astrid. She was only trying to protect her, to the best of her ability and Lagertha could not fault her for that.

‘I will sleep on it and decide what to do in the morning.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me a long time to figure out. This chapter ended up being 13k words so I split it up. Updates should be more regular from now on. I truly appreciate any feedback you have. Leave a comment or private message me. Let me know what you think. Thanks.


	11. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lagertha follows through with her plan to bring peace to Kattegat, Astrid and herself by taking Dahlia as a hostage. Ubbe is not happy about it.

A week had passed since Ubbe had brought Jarl Einar into the great hall in hopes of ruffling Lagertha's feathers. And it had worked. She was agitated. She had stolen his entire life from him. He wanted her to suffer and if a night of wild party goers upset her, all the better. It was a small price for killing his mother.

Dahlia had been distant from him, more than usual since that night. Though he met her each day after her training, she was quiet and tight, like the string of his hunting bows. Anytime he tried to make conversation she replied with short, one worded answers. Something was different. She had not been training with Lagertha either. She had been meeting with a smaller select group of shieldmaidens. Lagertha had started on her project of increasing the fortification of Kattegat, leaving her unable to continue in their private training. It also left many of the women too busy to meet. Now only a dozen or so women met during their midday break to wield their swords and axes.

'They wanted to continue in their training.' Dahlia had mumbled when Ubbe prodded her about the change in numbers. It made him smile even though her answer was terse. Maybe she was listening to his advice. She needed good people surrounding her, especially if he and his brothers were to overthrow Lagertha after returning from England. They would need the support from the people of Kattegat. Ubbe thought these woman might be the ones most loyal to his wife, the way they laughed and joked around each other made it seem to be true. He rarely saw her out in public without at least one of these shieldmaidens close at her side.

He had been so busy with his brothers trying to assemble an army that he rarely saw her. He had been making time in the evening to travel to the edge of town so that he could walk her home, just so he could spend a few moments alone with her, away from his obnoxious brothers and their never ending arguing. He had never informed her, or even himself of his plan, to escort her back to their cottage, it just happened. He could not forget the way Tyr hovered over Dahlia with the dedication of man deep in love. Men like Tyr would stop at nothing to get the things they desired. Ubbe would not let it be easy for him. On their walks back to their cottage he could swear that Dahlia was softening to him but the moment the sounds of his brother's quarreling reached her ears she stiffened like a plank board.

So each day Ubbe arrived, waiting patiently, optimistic of the new day, under a tall spruce pine that overlooked the grassy trainging field. Hidden away from prying eyes, he would watch with interest as Dahlia fought, steadily improving with practice.

That day she had the women split into groups of two, taking their turns in attacking her. She fought them off with ease, and though they fought their hardest they were no match for her skill.

It made his mouth twist into a smile at her quiet prowess, the one that drew people to her without her knowledge. She did not seek out their attention or beg for their acceptance but instead was kind and willing to listen. They respected her, that was very clear to Ubbe

It was only as the sky dimmed did Dahlia bid her fellow shieldmaidens farewell. Three followed after her, laughing amongst themselves as they headed with her to his pine tree. Her head was bent in concentration of her own feet, following their movement as if she did not know if she could trust them or not. She would have walked right past Ubbe, who was leaning against the trunk, had it not been for his singing whistle that startled her. She had been so lost in her own thoughts that she forgot to take in her own surroundings.

'Are you spying on me?' Dahlia demanded when she spotted him, her hip popping and her hand resting on the curve.

Eda, one of Dahlia's more ardent supporters, crashed into her backside. Her arms wrapping around her waist, she playfully grinned up at Ubbe, her chin resting on Dahlia's shoulder.

'I want a word with you! We are waiting patiently, day after day, for our fiery princess to inform us that she is with child but still nothing.' Eda jested, her blue eyes sparkling with mischief. 'Why is that? Do you not want to fuck this beauty?'

Dahlia laughed heartily at her friend's blunt words, eyes darting to Ubbe, who had a smile twisting on his mouth, trying to hide his humor. It felt like the first time in a long time that she had made honest eye contact with him. His grin grew at her green eyes bright with shared humor. He could not take his gaze away, he wanted to drown in her happiness.

'Eda!' Her blonde haired sister exclaimed. Elin blushed deeply, she bobbed her head apologetically in Ubbe's direction. She tugged at Eda's arm untangling her from Dahlia. 'Please excuse my sister's behavior.'

Ubbe clicked his tongue, ignoring Elin's plea and a playful smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he offered Dahlia a skin of barley wine.

'The gods have not yet blessed us. Though it is not without lack of trying.' Ubbe cockily replied, he grasped at Dahlia's waistline pulling her in closer.

She smiled, snatching the skin out of his free hand, trading him with her sword and its belt, uncorking it to take a deep swig. Liquid dribbled down her chin and she wiped at it as she handed back the skin. Ubbe copied her actions, taking a large sip of his own, a loud sigh of satisfaction escaped out of his throat. He offered the skin to Eda who happily enjoyed the drink before passing it around.

Ubbe moved into Dahlia a little closer. For once she was not so tense and he took advantage of her good attitude. Fingers tucked into the waistband of her pants he tugged her in crashing against his chest. His lips landing for a grinding kiss. She gasped for breath afterwards, her eyes lit with surprise.

Elin and the third shieldmaiden, Heid, giggled to each other, heads tilted into one another. Eda rolled her eyes at the bashful women she called friends. She tugged at the sleeves of their arms, turning back to town. 'Let's go. We will leave these love birds to their marital duty.'

Ubbe watched for a moment as the women disappeared over the hill. He was thankful that they had left his wife in a rare mood, happy.

He leaned his head in touching his forehead to hers.

'Come little fish, to the waters we go.' He grinned, turning to walk away, he tugged at her waist, pulling her along. 'I want to fuck you there as a tribute to Rán for a safe passage to England and when you bear me a daughter I will name her after one of the spirits of the waves.'

Dahlia protested as she tumbled into Ubbe's back when he released his grip. 'Daughter! The seer said nothing about a daughter.' She defensively crossed her arms over her chest.

'Yes.' Ubbe purred, prowling around her so that she led the way down the single track path, nudging her forward when she stuttered at him with a gaping mouth. 'A daughter. I am greedy, I want many children.' Ubbe finally replied, eyes wide with intent. His fingers nimbly untied the leathers at her wrists, tossing them aside, uncaring where they landed, he would find them later. He was only worried about one thing, Dahlia.

She craned her head around, giving him a disbelieving look. He ignored her, his lips crashing against hers pulling her in tight, letting her feel his need. She wiggled out of his grip, laughing at his proclamation.

'If you want daughters, you will have to catch me first.'

With that Dahlia took off at a sprint, clothes fluttering in the air briefly as she stealthily undressed. She was waist deep in the water by the time Ubbe caught up, tugging his boots off before diving in after her. They swam and splashed playfully after each other. He eventually towed her back to the shallow water, and Dahlia let him, at first acting like she wouldn't go, loudly and obnoxiously protesting, until she settled against his slippery wet form. Gently, he lowered her on the sandy shore, the water curling at their toes. He laid down next to her kissing and sucking at her neck and bare chest, soft and sweet and Dahlia melted under his steadfast touch. They made love in the lapping waves, his thrusts slow and steady, like the incoming tide, timely and unwavering until he spilled his seed deep within her womb and he whispered that he would name their daughter Bylgja, like the waves trying to pull them under with each tug.

* * *

Ubbe watched as the tide receded with each lapping wave in turn with the setting sun. The rays caught in his eyes as he lost himself to the motion of the water. He had left Dahlia fast asleep in his father's cabin, warm and cozy near the fire, so that he could have a moment alone to think.

His arms crossed tight over his chest, cloak pulled in around his arms as he thought about the path he had set his wife on by allowing her to kill Lagertha. He regretted it now. It had been made in a fit of anger, before he had found out about Ragnar being murdered by the Saxons. Now everything was different, and with Ivar back, hell bent on his own revenge, he doubted that he would ever allow Dahlia the glory of killing the most famous shieldmaiden of their time. He had tried to use Dahlia to selfishly accomplish his own goal, he now felt foolish and weak for even suggesting it. If Ivar knew his plan he was sure that he would call him soft.

He jumped as arms encircled his waist, having not heard Dahlia approach, her bare feet quiet on the sand.

'Why did you let me sleep?' She mewled, burying her nose in his back as she yawned.

'You seemed so peaceful. I could not wake you.' He replied huskily, his voice rough from the lack of speech. He had been lost in his thoughts longer than he realized.

He peered down at the soft eyed woman that held on to him so tenderly.

'You must miss your home?' He pondered mindlessly.

'I miss my family mostly.' She conceded.

Ubbe watched as the dark blue waves crashed and twisted just beyond their bare feet. 'I have only known Kattegat to be my home. Though I grew up here she is foreign to me now. It is strange.' Ubbe shook his head in disappointment. Dahlia held on tighter to her husband, clutching at his tunic, feeling the weight of his words. She watched him talk with a wild fascination. They had been married for almost a year but rarely shared pieces of their hearts so openly to one another. She guarded hers with a steel shield, only allowing a glimpse when her tongue slipped without her permission.

'When my father left for Francia the first time I was five or six years of age. I pleaded with him to stay, telling him I would be sad without him.' Ubbe's mouth twisted in humor at the thought. Ragnar was too drawn to the potential glory to ever consider staying. Ubbe understood the pull now more than ever. He too had a growing itch to explore the unknown world.

'He said to me that I would never be alone among the stars, for that is where the gods lived.'

Dahlia lifted her gaze up to the sky, only a few of the brightest shone for her to see.

'I have to leave in a few days with Sigurd. We will start collecting our first recruits for the army.'

Ubbe tipped his nose down at her. 'I am going to ask you to stay, though I know it is a painful request. You are in a unique position to keep an eye on Lagertha, better than I could. You will help me in this way?' He quizzed.

Dahlia sighed heavily through her nose, eyes never pulling away from the sky, watching intently as each new star pop up as it grew darker. 'I will be sad without you.' She joked with a twisting smile. He smirked, playfully tugging her around, bringing her back crashing against his chest, arms holding tight around her shoulders.

'I will be gone but you are never without me, not when you look at the stars. For our gods love us too much to keep us apart.'

They held onto one another, hypnotized by the lull of the darkening sky, unable to break from its clutches. Ubbe's fingers mindlessly stroked the fine bones of her hands resting on her stomach.

Dahlia cleared her throat, grabbing Ubbe's attention. He quirked a brow at her, peering over her shoulder.

'Lagertha wants me to oversee the production of the palisade walls.' She announced, mumbling her speech in a nervous gesture.

'No.' Ubbe growled without hesitation.

'This is my chance. I could kill her.' Dahlia asserted, her brows furrowed in frustration. She turned to look him in his eyes, to try to understand his hesitation.

'I'll release you from your promise. She only wants you to serve her so she can have you as her little pet.' Ubbe snapped. Dahlia bristled at his accusation.

'It was foolish of me to agree to such a plan. I should never have put you in harm's way. I made a promise to protect you.' Ubbe continued. 'And anyway, Ivar would never let you have the glory. If he found out that I assigned my wife to assassinate Lagertha, he would-'

'He would what?' Dahlia interrupted. 'Call you a coward?'

His eyes dragged up and down in a calculating stare, lip twitching in agitation. She was alive and fiery now. The once sleepy eyed girl that had held onto him so tenderly transformed to raging wildfire before his eyes.

'I did not think you could do it anyway.' He speculated, lips frowning in doubt.

She was fuming fist clenched at her sides.

'I am so tired of being used as a pawn. You are no different than her. You have tried to control me since the moment you met me.' Dahlia accused, finger pointing in his face. 'I will not be tamed.'

'I know.' Ubbe growled, his eyes growing wide in irritation. He pushed his face closer into her finger. Her jaw was clenched tight but her green orbs were watery, threatening to spill tears. He saw the weight of the world on her shoulders, heavy and burdensome. He took a step back taking her in fully. She was just a girl. The same frightened girl he had married all those months ago. She still needed help finding her footing amongst the chaos that the gods had created for her. The fiery visage she displayed was the armor that kept her safe.

'I do not think I can do this anymore.' She surprisingly admitted, chest deflating, hand falling to her sides.

Ubbe frowned. Brows furrowed, he opened and closed his mouth a few times as he took in her words.

Reaching out, his fingers intertwined in her dark hair. Tipping his head into hers, their foreheads touched tenderly.

'You do not have to do it alone.' He whispered. The first tear escaped her eyes running hot down her face, leaving dirty streaks along her cheeks, and then another and another until it was a waterfall of emotion. She blinked rapidly as if she could not believe her own body. She moved to step away so that she might hide her face and brush away the evidence of her weakness. He would not let her go, pulling her so that he held her crushed against his chest. She stood rigid in his arms but the tears kept flowing so she let herself relax and feel all the emotions she loved to keep bottled up.

Ubbe hummed, hands running comforting along her back. 'I know there is little love that flows between us. One day we may grow to love each other but until then know that I respect you, Dahlia. You have my respect.' He murmured. He pulled away searching her tear stained face. Her eyes were rimmed red and watery. Tears slipped out silently, she looked sad and tired, her red lips pouting.

'If you truly respected me, I would not have to watch as you parade that whore around Kattegat with no regard to my honor.' She slowly growled, her voice shaking in tune with her lower lip. A fresh wave of tears gushed down her cheeks. She squeezed her lids shut, trying to slow the flow. When she opened them her green eyes were bright with the fire that she kept stoked with her.

He kissed at his teeth, knowing who she referred to, Margrethe. She was right, not that he was going to tell her that right away, but he had a duty to be loyal to his wife. He should have ended things with Margrethe long ago but each time he had tried he failed. It would be different this time, he would have motivation to stay true to his wife.

He timidly caught Dahlia's gaze, giving her a shy smile. He reached out, to confess that he had done her wrong, but she skirted around his touch.

'I don't even know why I care!' She shouted, throwing her arms in the air. 'You are right, I do not love you and how could I? You are a coward and you are selfish. No better than your father.' She sneered at him, her cold gaze dragging along him in disgust.

'I am going home.' She choked out with a shake of her head, green eyes glaring in his direction.

'Stay.' He demanded. 'You're all I see.' Ubbe faltered, brows furrowed as he grasped for her arm. He would not plead with her but he longed to be near her. If she would just stay he could show her how much he needed her and maybe she would see how she needed him too. He felt alone with out her by his side. Margrethe was only a fixture to help with alleviate the pain of losing everything. Dahlia and her flighty nature left him wanting more. He would tell her that, just not yet, it would give her a power over him he did not want to admit to.

'Just stay with me. If you would stop flying away and talk to me I could understand you better. We could create something between us that was unstoppable.' His eyes searched hers, looking for the answers he desired. He had learn to read every movement of her face. It transformed so quickly that if he was a less observant man he might not catch on the subtle details. 'We need each other, there could be a love-'

'No!' Dahlia snapped, retreating away from his hands. She sighed heavily through her nose. 'No, I cannot stand the sight of you at the moment. I need time alone.'

* * *

It was a crisp morning and mist rose in mystical hue as Dahlia moved across the field. She had a small skip in her step as she left the inner city, headed to the training site, to meet with Torvi, who was going to show her how to use a crossbow. The thought of working the powerful weapon made her excited and jittery, forgetting her argument with Ubbe, of her disappointment with a man she was growing to admire. He was gathering one of the largest armies their people had ever seen, just him, Sigurd, and Ivar. He was working tirelessly to accomplish a great goal. He did not hide from his destiny but embraced it so naturally, like breathing air, making her list after him a little bit more. She appreciated the power he exuded, the spinners had made her a good match, she could not deny that. Ubbe was going to be a great leader. She would have been proud to be by his side. She wished vehemently that he would leave that slave girl be. She did not need him to devote his entire heart to her but simply show her the respect she thought she deserved. She refused to be the laughing stock of Kattegat.

Her hands shook at her sides in anticipation as she approached the grassy field, a large grin plastered on her face as her eyes searched the open area. No immediate sign of Torvi. Dahlia walked to the middle, where the grass had been plastered down from all the recent activity. Her eyes caught sight of movement in the trees near the creek, they burned with effort as she strained to make it out.

A chill ran along her spine. She called out, her voice echoing in the quiet valley. 'Torvi! Are you near?'

She approached the grove of trees, eyes squinting, inspecting the dark entrance, trying to see further than her sight allowed. Her hand rested on the rough bark of a tall tree, hesitant to enter.

Silence echoed around her. No birds were chirping. No squirrels scurried about her feet. Not even the wind made itself known.

Dahlia inhaled through her nose, calming her nerves. There was nothing to be frightened of, but the silence made her take a cautious step back.

The soft squishing noise of wet grass underfoot made Dahlia rigid, her hand went to the hilt of the hunting knife at her hip. As her fingers brushed its hilt, a large hand slammed her head into the trunk of the tree. Her neck reverberated at the force of the hit. Her first instinct was to cradle her crushed nose, blood flowing freely over her lips but she ignored the pain. Her elbow whipped up and back finding the edge of a cheekbone, she spun on the soles of her feet, fist connecting with a fleshy cheek, then lower to the stiff abdomen. Her assailant keeled over in pain grasping at his belly. Dahlia grasped him by his neat blonde hair ripping his neck back, ready to plant another punch on his face. Her fist pulled back, poised to land on his eye but she hesitated. Those eyes, so dark and adrift. Dahlia found herself drowning in the sight of them. Tyr. She snarled in anger letting her fist collide with his eye.

Tyr's head lashed back but he recovered quickly tackling Dahlia, head first in her belly, arms wrapped around her as they fell together to the ground. Dahlia used her legs to leverage her weight to flip herself on top of Tyr. He had his hands on her hips ready to throw her back on the ground but she already had him by the sides of his head slamming it into the ground, disorienting him briefly. Her hand fell to the knife at her thigh and she pulled it out bringing it to Tyr's exposed throat. He groaned at the pain radiating from in his head and his face. Dahlia constrained him by the blade of knife, curious to know his motive.

Was he trying to kill her? Rape her? Take her for his own?

She needed to know. Her moment of weakness, she would realize later, would be her downfall. She should have killed him right then but instead she had let her guard down briefly, to know the truth.

A blunt object crashed against Dahlia's head as she opened her mouth to question Tyr's motives. Her world went dark and when she came to, she was laying flat on the cool grass staring up at the bolt of a crossbow. She swallowed the dry lump in her throat as she tried to sit up on her elbows. The strength of one arm went out and she crumbled back on to the grass. Torvi prodded the crossbow in her direction. Dahlia stayed laying flat as she looked up at Torvi with sad wide eyes.

'Why?' Dahlia asked, her voice strained. She felt like crying and she didn't know why. She had plans to kill Lagertha. Torvi was not truly her friend, she could never be. Dahlia glanced over at Tyr who was sitting up, wiping the blood dripping down from the cut on his cheek. His dark eyes met hers in a glare but Dahlia could not hold his gaze, dark spots were blurring her vision. Her eyes fluttered closed as the darkness took over her world once again.

* * *

Sigurd panted, out of breath, bursting into the small cabin Margrethe called home. He clutched onto the amber stone necklace Dahlia was never seen without, the leather cord wrapped around his hand, keeping it safe. He had been searching high and low for his older brother since mid morning with no luck. Ubbe had told him that he was going to end things with Margrethe, commit himself to Dahlia. I do not want to be like father, Ubbe had confided in him that morning as they broke their fast. Dahlia had been hiding since the night before but that was typical behavior of his flighty sister-in-law.

Sigurd agreed with Ubbe. Ragnar's infidelity was the reason Lagertha sought revenge on Aslaug. All of this madness could have been avoided if his father had just kept it in his pants. Maybe that meant that he would not be who he was but he doubted it. The gods had a plan for him, he was destined for something, he just hadn't figured out what it was.

He liked Dahlia and her heated looks. He liked her for his older brother too. She pushed Ubbe's buttons, making him act out, and not always in a rational way. Ubbe not being the perfect brother, for once, was a reprieve. She did not make it easy for him. It was good for his older brother, to not always get what he wanted. Ubbe had always been able to obtain any girl he set his eyes on. It was frustrating beyond belief. Dahlia forced Ubbe to appreciate the little things, to actually have to try for once. And if that meant freeing up time for Margrethe to be with him, all the better.

Sigurd had searched for Ubbe at their private training site, at their father's old fishing cabin, at the stables, and nothing. Finally running out of ideas he went to Margrethe's place. He did not expect to find him there. Ubbe had gone to end things with Margrethe early in the morning, surely they could not still be talking it over.

He entered the tiny cabin without knocking. Ivar had enthusiastically agreed to help him, which Sigurd found unusual, but still allowed him to come. He wondered if his younger brother knew all along where Ubbe would be and just enjoyed watching him run around frantically in search of him.

Ubbe was mid thrust into Margrethe when Sigurd entered, unannounced. Startled, he flipped over simultaneously reaching for his sword on the nightstand, ready for an attack. He visibly relaxed at the sight of Sigurd.

'It's you.' Ubbe breathed out in relief. Sigurd halted, stunned in the doorway, hand resting on the knob, taking in the scene before him. Here was his brother, the supposedly perfect son, the man who could do no wrong in their mother's eyes, failing, miserably because of a woman. And not just any woman, a slave. Margrethe was pretty to look and soft to the touch but she was no Dahlia. Ubbe had this perfectly beautiful woman, rumored to be the daughter of the goddess of love and fertility, and he actively sought out another. Unbelievable.

Sigurd glared heartily at Ubbe, hoping he understood his frustration but his older brother just returned it with a bashful smile. Rolling his eyes he stepped into the threshold of the cabin. Ivar crawled in after him, having finally caught up with his long strides.

'What is it?' Ubbe questioned, pulling the bed covers over Margrethe to hide her modesty, a useless gesture as they had all seen her naked. Ivar pulled himself on top of a wooden chest, quietly chuckling as he took in his eldest brother and the slave. Ubbe gave them both a quizzical look, wide eyes wondering why they were both here.

'Should you tell him or should I?' Ivar pondered, a large grin on his dark face. He could not be more excited to have found their perfect brother in such a demeaning position.

'What?' Ubbe hissed, his patience running thin. Sigurd shifted on his feet, wondering if he should just leave him to find out the news on his own, at this moment he thought he might deserve it.

'He seems very content here. Why bother him with useless information?' Ivar pondered, peering up at Sigurd, his blue eyes bright with excitement. Sigurd tilted his head down toward his younger brother sharing his smile. He would at least take a moment to revel in Ubbe's stupidity.

'Not sure if he deserves to hear our words, precious as they are.' Sigurd replied coyly, crossing his arms over his chest.

'Sigurd.' Ubbe growled in irritation. Ivar shot Sigurd a warning look, pleading with him to keep up their facade. The hard rock of the necklace pressed into the soft palm of his hand reminding him of his urgency. Sigurd shook his head lightly. Ubbe should be thankful he liked him more than Ivar.

'They took her, Ubbe.' Sigurd admitted hurriedly.

'They took who?' Ubbe croaked, his voice full of emotion. He was throwing the furs covering his body off, leaning over to pull on his trousers. Ubbe thought he knew who Sigurd was referring to but wanted to hear it out of his mouth before he reacted.

The leather necklace unraveled from his hand, amber stone hanging in the air, proof of the crime committed.

'Lagertha, she has Dahlia.' Sigurd stated, watching Ubbe's face carefully. He wanted to know if he had wasted his time running all over Kattegat in search of him. Ubbe's lip pulled into a snarl, shaking his head angrily, he hurried to pull on his boots. That was it, in true perfect brother fashion that was the reaction that he would get, it said all, Ubbe was pissed. How his anger would manifest would unfold in time but Sigurd was pleased to know his brother did care about the state of his wife.

* * *

The doors of the great hall burst open with a loud slam.

'Where is she?!' Ubbe shouted, his voice echoed snuffing out all the others. He stalked the length of the hall, his long ax drawn and pointed at Lagertha who sat grandly on her throne, crown twisted in her polished hair. She was utterly undisturbed by the wild prince, waiting patiently for him to explain himself. Sigurd followed his older brother but a few paces behind as if he was not really a part of his brother's poorly thought out plan.

Lagertha cocked her head to the side at his tone, a whisper of a smile present on her lips as she looked down at him from her seat.

'Where is my wife?' Ubbe demanded gesturing with the blade of his ax at Lagertha. He was swiftly blocked by shields, axes and swords pushing up against him. He raised his hands in a mocking gesture, rolling his eyes as he took a few steps back before tucking his ax away at his waist.

'She is gone, Ubbe, to Hedeby.' Lagertha replied as Ubbe's face transformed from some semblance of calm to enraged.

'Why?' Ubbe growled through gritted teeth.

'I have taken her as a hostage.' Lagertha shrugged, drumming her fingers on the throne's armrest. 'Kattegat deserves order and peace. As long as you do not disrupt my peace then your wife will be safe.'

Ubbe's eyes grew wide and wild as Lagertha spoke. His nostrils flared and his fist clenched and unclenched at his sides, thinking about reaching for his ax. He wanted to throw it, knowing it would embed itself perfectly between Lagertha's brows if he did.

'You are angry and you probably are thinking about killing me right now.' Lagertha stood up as she spoke in a soft calming voice, which only enraged Ubbe more, she was being so dismissive to his fury. His teeth gnashed and his breath hitched in his chest as she stepped down the dais to meet him face to face. How he longed to kill her, but he reserved himself, trying to reason that it made no logical sense to kill her now when in turn he would be slaughtered. His sense of honor wanted him to react but reason kept him collected. He gripped at the shoulder of his ax to calm his nerves, finding solace in the curve where smooth wood met cold metal. Dahlia had accused him of being a coward the night before and he wondered if he was deserving of the title. Ivar would certainly agree.

'I have told my people that if you kill me then they are to slit your wife's throat.' Lagertha prowled around him, confident and smirking. 'It would be a pity to have to kill your wife and your unborn child, who is innocent in all of this, because you were rash and blinded by anger.'

Lagertha stopped short of Ubbe's shoulder facing the large oak doors speaking out into the quiet hall, ignoring Sigurd's concerned looks, ignoring the scattered unsettled townspeople, waiting patiently for a reaction from the oldest son of Aslaug.

'Dahlia is with child?' Ubbe slowly voiced, gravely and low. His head turned, searching Lagertha's face for deceivery. She gave him a curt nod in response, her face stoic and somber.

A growl emitted from his chest, his fingers curling into a tight fist breaking the skin of his palm. He breathed in and out of his nose loud and heated a few times, trying to calm his ire, trying to reason with himself to not kill her right then.

He turned on his heel, leaning in on the sole of his boot to whisper in her ear, not daring to lift a finger in her direction, he was unsure if he could control his actions if he did. He licked at his lips trying to steady his voice.

'This is not over, shieldmaiden. You have murdered my mother and now you have taken my pregnant wife. If you think that I will roll over like a dog…'

'If you want to see your child born then you do not have much of a choice.' Lagertha's tone was stern and left no option for discussion.

Sigurd grabbed a hold of Ubbe's shoulder, yanking him away from the new queen. Ubbe's chest was tight with anger and he felt blinded by the rage that boiled in him. He let his younger brother steer him out of the great hall unable to think for himself. He had been with Margrethe, too distracted by her soft touch to wonder about the whereabouts of Dahlia. He regretted his actions now. His stomach lurched at the thought of Margrethe mewling at him to stay with her. Had she tricked him once again? No. The fault was his own. A pretty face could bring him to his knees if he was not careful and Margrethe was the tempting bait dangling before him. The gods had given him Dahlia to care for and to provide him with sons and he had so easily brushed her aside. He would know their fury. They had taken her away from him and there was no one to blame but himself.

Outside the sky was grey and thick, clouds rolled in waves, ready to pour down on the residence of Kattegat. Ubbe let out a roar of frustration that he was sure would rival Thor's beating hammer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. Comments are appreciated <3


	12. Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ubbe deals with the backlash of Dahlia’s absence.

Ubbe walked along a well trodden road, the reins of his horse Faxi in one hand, his sword in the other. As he held the sword loosely at his waist, his fingers strummed along the soft leather of its scabbard as he moved along the path. The amber stone necklace that belonged to Dahlia dangled at about his neck, resting against his heart, catching in the light at opportune moments.

Sigurd rode behind him, sitting with a straight back as his eyes searched the landscape. Tall trees with thick trunks spread continuously along the path, offered shade by way of branches that entangled with their neighbors. Due to the thick canopy, it was hard to say what time of day it was by the position of the sun. They had travelled a good distance, Ubbe knew, and his gut told him that they were quickly approaching their destination.

With Ivar returned to Kattegat and their minds set on revenge, they were roused into the tiresome business of raising an army. Ubbe and Sigurd had been traveling to nearby jarldoms to plead their case, while Ivar had stayed in Kattegat to manage emissaries and messengers to the further reaches of Norway.

Ubbe had been riding his stud, a gift by his wife's uncle, Faxi, for most of his journeys. He was a hardy horse who rarely tired of his job, always ready to please, and Ubbe was eternally thankful for the gift.

He had been riding that morning when the horse had thrown a shoe, the sound of clanking metal unmistakable in the silence that was the forest. Not wanting to sore the horse, he was forced to walk on foot the rest of the way into town. They were only a short distance from their destination, the earldom of Svende, and Ubbe did not mind walking, it distracted him from the war going on in his head over his hostaged wife. The guilt raging inside him was endless and there was very little else that occupied his head lately. The amber stone necklace thumped against his chest with each step, a constant reminder of his failures.

Brandr was off his horse walking with Ubbe, too fidgety to stay in the saddle any longer. He held the reins of his pony in one hand while the other slashed and parried his wooden play sword out before him. The young boy had not left Ubbe's side since hearing the news about Dahlia being taken as a hostage. He was like Ubbe's little shadow, always underfoot and never too far away.

Two of Lagertha's warriors followed as well, atop their own horses, shields slung over their backs, ax and sword on their hips, watching, waiting for Ubbe and Sigurd to slip in their story. They were looking for any evidence that he and his brothers were not really raising an army to avenge their father but instead raising an army to overthrow Lagertha. But they never got the evidence they were looking for, instead they encountered long days in the saddle, with little to no rest.

Ubbe was determined to cover as much distance as possible and collect as much support as he could before the year's end. He would find peace in accomplishing the goal of raising the greatest army in his people's history, even if that meant sleepless nights in the saddle. He was a convicted man and no one could stop him.

Brandr was the only one making any noise in their small group, as everyone else was too tired and grumpy to talk. The young boy muttered and grumbled at his enemy, too busy slashing at invisible monsters to notice the upturned tree root. His foot caught underneath, throwing him off balance and tumbling forward in a downward spiral. But before his face could splatter across the hard dirt packed road, Ubbe caught him by the hood of his cloak, the edge of his fingers barely hanging onto the reins, not willing to let go of his horse for the boy. Brandr gave Ubbe a sheepish grin as he found his footing but Ubbe ignored him. Silent in his walk of shame, he carried on, Faxi obediently following along.

Brandr stopped momentarily to thrust his sword in the belt of his pants before running to catch up with Ubbe's long strides, his pony trotting behind him.

'Ubbe.' Brandr panted, out of breath, trying to get the man's attention. Ubbe only grunted in response, too deep in thought to give the boy much attention.

'When will you teach me to fight?' Brandr prodded, accepting Ubbe's grunt as an acknowledgement to proceed.

'Soon.' Ubbe mumbled out as they approached the long house of Jarl Svende.

'But you-' Brandr exclaimed, irritated with the same response and no results. Ubbe eyed him briefly, curious to hear his argument but Brandr faltered under his watchful gaze, and promptly snapped his mouth shut.

Ubbe handed Faxi off to Brandr. 'Go find someone to tack on a new shoe.' Ubbe grunted.

Brandr nodded his head solemnly and turned on his heel, head hanging low, disappointment dripping off of him as he shuffled along, horses in tow.

Ubbe watched Brandr walk off, his lip twitching in agitation, he knew he was letting the boy down but lately he had been so distracted he didn't have the time nor the patience to fulfill his promise. He contemplated calling out to the boy to give him a real answer but Jarl Svende was exiting his longhouse greeting him and Sigurd with open arms and Ubbe conceded to his duties as son of Ragnar Lothbrok, prince of Kattegat, and the softest man in all of Midgard.

* * *

'Who am I to deny the sons of Ragnar Lothbrok?'

Jarl Svende asked no one in particular. His advisors sat nearby but they did not speak out, only stroking their beards and cocking their heads to the side, waiting for their jarl to answer. Ubbe and Sigurd met eyes as they shared a knowing look. It was a sentiment they had heard more often than not and were pleased to hear it again.

'Sköl!' Jarl Svende called out and the guests of the longhouse raised their cups in response. Though they had not been privy to the private conversation, they were happy if their jarl was happy.

Ubbe smiled nodding his head at Jarl Svende before taking a deep gulp of ale and settling deeper in his seat, tring to relax, and to not think about Dahlia. He had performed his duty, he had added one more jarl and his warriors to the list. He thought he might be satisfied with himself but still he could not find pride, only disgrace.

Ubbe half listened as Jarl Svende rambled about the year's crop, nodding his head at the appropriate time and asking follow up questions when deemed necessary but he did not care about the words that passed through the old man's lips.

Ubbe eyes followed Brandr who was running around the hall with young Svende, the jarl's youngest sons, swinging wooden swords at each other and generally getting under foot of the thralls.

'Your son will make a fine warrior some day.' Jarl Svende commented, watching his own son and Brandr parry and slash at one another. He meant it as a compliment but Ubbe felt the muscles of stomach clench at the mistake.

'He is not my son.' Ubbe corrected hurriedly. 'He is my wife's-' He hesitated a moment not wanting to give this stranger the wrong idea. 'He is my ward.' He conceded with finality and the jarl did not push for more answers.

Sigurd leaned over, whispering in Ubbe's ear about a pretty female across the room who had not taken her eyes off the brothers since they entered the hall.

Jarl Svende watched the brothers closely as he took a sip of his ale, his eyes then darting over to the female in question.

'Ah, you have noticed my daughter, Liv.'

Ubbe gave the jarl a tight lipped smile and a nod of his head.

'You have a beautiful daughter.' Sigurd replied as he raised his cup in the young woman's direction. She smiled back raising her own cup and a soft giggle escaped her lips before she brought the cup to her lips. She caught Ubbe's eyes as she lowered her cup to her lap. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, her fingers continuing to drag along the length of her blonde mane, her hand brushing over her bosom lingering there, pink lips parted as her blue eyes bore into Ubbe.

Sigurd let out a short laugh to himself. His older brother always had that effect on women. Ubbe gave Sigurd a lopsided smirk in response, who responded with a roll of his eyes, huffing as he sat back dejectedly.

'Prince Ubbe, my daughter is unwed.' Jarl Svende stated as he fingered a piece of meat on his plate, pushing it around before tossing it into his mouth chewing on it slowly. 'I am looking to find her a husband.'

Ubbe lazily drug his eyes away from Sigurd, his neck rolling over to meet Jarl Svende inquisitive stare. The jarl was smiling, proud for having thought of such a good match.

'I am flattered but I am already married.' Ubbe's eyes darted back over to Liv and then to Sigurd who was watching the young woman with lustful eyes.

'My brother, he may be interested.' Ubbe slapped his hand on Sigurd's shoulder and laughed when he startled him out of his reverence. Jarl Svende did not look as impressed with the second youngest son of Ragnar and sat back in his chair, sipping on his ale silently.

'Yes,' Jarl Svende purred out. 'I believe I have heard of your marriage to the islander. What a desolate place to inherit, it is nothing but sand. I hope the bride's price was fair.'

Ubbe let out a curt laugh, a smile forming on his face at the rude jarl. He took a sip of his ale trying to hide his annoyance. Gods, he was ready to go home.

* * *

Ubbe knew he was in his cups when he willingly allowed Liv to run her fingers through his hair. They slid like silk between the cropped strands atop his head. A burst of goosebumps erupted along his spin.

The force of his breath caught in his throat.

Dahlia.

She regularly would run her fingers through his hair when she allowed herself to be held by him. It was not often, only in her rare moods of tenderness would she cuddle up next time, all soft curves and smiling lips. He relished those moments.

Brandr whizzed passed in a blur. Ubbe caught him by the tail of his tunic only by chance, his eye-hand coordination less than ideal. Liv's fingers tickled his ear distractedly as she giggled with a girl next to her, maybe her sister, Ubbe had forgotten.

Sigurd sat nearby on top of the now empty dining table, picking distractedly at a borrowed lute as he observed his older brother with jealous eyes. Ubbe was not even aware of the beautiful blonde hanging off his shoulder.

Brandr skidded to a stop, halted by the tug to his shirt. He turned to Ubbe with questioning eyes and then they darted over to young Svende who was throwing him a scowling glare, wondering why his playmate had stopped. Brandr recognized the drunk haze dulling Ubbe's blue eyes, the same he had witnessed in his late father, he knew better than to fight and waited patiently for Ubbe to speak his mind.

'You called Dahlia, móðir, the other night.' Ubbe's words slipped out of his mouth in a quiet slur.

Brandr nodded his head slowly, his eyes searching, wondering if Ubbe's curiosity would exchange to anger if he spoke the wrong word. His tongue felt heavy in his mouth but he knew he needed to say something.

'You lost your mother, same as I that day.' Brandr related, his voice squeaked under Ubbe's watchful gaze, feeling intimidated by it. The uneasiness he experienced logically wanted him to take a step back, but held his ground, feeling reassured when Ubbe nodded his head in silent agreement.

'She is not my momma but she-' Brandr hesitated. He looked to the thatched roof hoping to find the words he was having a hard time expressing hidden in the rafters. 'She runs her fingers through my hair at night when I cannot sleep and I know my momma is there, holding me. I feel her when I am with móðir. I feel- ' Brandr lost his courage again, his eyes searching the ground but he could not put the right word to how she made him feel. His eyes found Ubbe's, who was hanging on his every word, as if he was hearing for the first time.

'At peace.' Brandr concluded. The corner of Ubbe's lip curved into a smile. He hummed out, agreeing with his sentiment. Brandr's mouth pulled into a large smile, showing off his teeth, happy to find that his guardian was attuned to similar feelings. His eyes traveled to the blonde entangled at Ubbe's side and his eyebrows furrowed into one, confused.

Ubbe brushed Liv's fingers away with a flick of his wrist. He settled comfortably into his chair when the blonde moved away, a blush deep set in her cheeks. Sighing, he took a sip of ale as Brandr waited patiently.

'At peace.' Ubbe mumbled into the rim of his cup, gulping the last of its contents. 'She is a tempest but when I am with her I feel as if I am in the eye of the storm, all is calm and serene. Without her I am-' Ubbe faltered, his eyes darted to Brandr who was distracted by young Svende, taunting him across the hall, wooden sword waving in the air. Ubbe flicked his chin in the boy's direction, releasing his charge of the duty to listen to him drone on about his marriage. Brandr skidded off without a word. Ubbe sighed heavily through his nose, falling deeper into his chair, his shoulders pulling up to his ears. He pressed the rim of his cup to his lips only to be reminded that it was empty. Standing to refill it, his eyes passed over Sigurd who was vainly trying to keep the attention of Liv, her half lidded eyes fluttered over at Ubbe's lingering stare. She gave him a small smile before leaning into Sigurd leaving a kiss on his parted lips. Ubbe laughed into his cup as he quenched his thirst.

He stepped in closer, one hand clasped onto Sigurd's shoulder, the other dangled his filled cup out before him in between long fingers.

'I see what you are trying to do.' Ubbe purred.

'What am I doing?' Liv inquired with pouting lips, eyelashes batting innocently at him. Ubbe brought the rim of his cup to his lips, a playful smile erupted as he peered down at her.

Sigurd set aside the lute, relaxing back onto his hands as he regarded his older brother with curiosity, a whisper of a grin forming, if there was one thing he could count on his brother for it was being a good wing-man.

'To make one of us jealous.' Ubbe replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

'Are you not Viking? Do you not want to stake your claim on what could be yours?' Liv suggested, her tongue running along her lips before dragging the lower one between her teeth as she waited for a reply.

Ubbe and Sigurd shared a knowing look. Ubbe nodded his chin in Liv's direction and Sigurd leaned forward, his fingers reaching out to her jaw sliding along the edge until they found the nape of her neck to pull her in for a lingering kiss. When their lips parted Liv stared breathlessly at Sigurd then to Ubbe who wore a cocky grin. He swayed back on his heels, clutching his cup to his chest as his eyes passed over Sigurd who was still mesmerized by Liv.

'I am Viking.' Ubbe slapped a large paw on Sigurd's shoulder. 'We are Vikings, but above all, family comes first and I will see my brother happy.'

Liv looked up at Sigurd with longing eyes, she leaned in their lips brushing against the others in a shared whisper. Ubbe laughed bringing them out of their reverence to peer at him questioningly. Drowning the contents of his cup Ubbe's chest deflated in a quiet huff. Grabbing them each by their shoulder he steered them in the direction of the private quarters, where Ubbe could only assume Liv slept. Sigurd slung an arm around Liv's waist, he leaned over whispering sweet words in her ear as they disappeared behind the lattice curtain.

Ubbe took a few uneasy steps back to his chair, his cup full and nursed his drink alone in an empty hall.

* * *

Ubbe woke some time later to the moon light filtering through open windows. He stretched his legs and lower back, stiff from falling asleep in a chair. As he tried to sit upright he felt the weight of a small body resting in his arms. Brandr slept in his lap, his head lolled to the side over the crook of Ubbe's elbow, his legs splayed out across his midsection.

Ubbe rolled his eyes at the situation he found himself in and with a grunt he stood up cradling Brandr's light weight in his arms. He carried the boy half stumbling over to a pile of straw tucked away in a corner of the longhouse that was to serve as their sleeping quarters for the night. A few large pelts of fur lay strewn across the straw and that was where Ubbe carefully laid the boy down.

He gently fell to his knees before lowering himself down to lay in the straw, it crunched under his weight. A shiver took over him at the lack of body heat and without thought, he maneuvered himself closer to Brandr. In the haziness of sleep the boy managed to curl up under Ubbe's arm, looking for warmth. Ubbe quickly fell asleep but was haunted by the nightmares of Dahlia being trapped away just within reach but never quite able to touch.

* * *

When Ubbe woke the next morning he left feeling tired and irritable, only mumbling half responses to Sigurd who happily chatted away about the girl Liv.

The sun was only just cresting the hill as they readied their horses to leave. The light caught in Ubbe's eyes, leaving him squinting as he adjusted the girth of his saddle. A wiley Brandr ran past, catching Ubbe's eye in a blur.

'Woah,' He called out, grabbing Brandr by the hood of his cloak, jerking him to a stop. 'Where are you going in such a hurry?'

Brandr kicked the dirt at his feet, mumbling something about getting his pony ready. Ubbe gave Sigurd a confused look and his brother only shrugged his shoulders in response, hopping up on his own horse.

'Look at me when you speak to me.' Ubbe chided tipping Brandr's head back by his chin. It was then that Ubbe understood why the boy refused to look at him, one eye was starting to swell shut, the skin a bright angry red. As Ubbe took further inspection he noticed the leather cord necklace with a golden trinket of Thor's hammer resting on Brandr's small chest.

'And this?' Ubbe demanded, lifting the small hammer in the palm of his hand, it was too nice to be in the possession of a previous slave. 'Where did you get this?'

Brandr shuffled his feet backwards, unwilling to answer Ubbe's question. Ubbe gripped Brandr's tunic in a fist, before the boy could slip away. He huffed out a stream of hot air through his nose. He was in no mood to play games. He wanted to be home and that was it.

Brandr swallowed the lump stuck in his throat trying to find the courage to speak up.

'I took it from Young Svende.' Brandr declared, his chin tipped back to meet Ubbe's gaze.

'What?' Sigurd cried out in disbelief, hearing Brandr's confession from atop his horse. 'We are trying to unite the country and your boy is trying to dismantle all our hard work! Ubbe!'

Ubbe kissed at his teeth, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. He raised his hand as if he was about to snuff Brandr across his head.

Brandr flinched but quickly spoke up in his defense before Ubbe could hit him. 'He called mot-Dahlia an island whore so I punched him in the throat, and then we wrestled for a time,' Brandr faltered, looking the ground, kicking at the dirt but found his confidence and looked up at Ubbe with bright happy eyes, 'but I got the best of him! And I took the amulet as payment for what he said.'

Ubbe looked surprised and for the first time in a long time a true smile graced his lips. He hadn't smiled in what felt like an eternity, not since Dahlia had been taken, not since Odin had come to him with the news of his father's death, not since his mother had been murdered in the streets of Kattegat. He patted Brandr proudly on the shoulder, who looked both bashful and uncertain if he was still in for a beating.

'Good boy.' Ubbe said, then proceeded to lift Brandr up onto his pony, then mounted his own steed and spurred the stallion into a trot, headed home without another word.

Some time into the ride Ubbe turned to Brandr, his face once again solemn.

'I will teach you how to fight when we return to Kattegat. I promised.' Ubbe said with a nod on his head. A permanent grin was plastered on Brandr's face the entire ride home.

* * *

Ubbe entered the smithy with Brandr close at his heels. He had commissioned a sword for Brandr the previous week, it would be too big for the time being but Ubbe figured the boy would eventually grow into it.

He greeted the owner with a nod of his head, who immediately dropped what he was doing to find the sword in question. Ubbe watched as Brandr explored the smithy, poking at scraps of metal, trying to pick up a heavy hammer, and inspecting an anvil that was larger than the boy's head. Ubbe spotted Ivar sharpening the blade of his ax and approached his brother, who silently greeted him, eyes intent on the task at hand. Ubbe watched as Ivar worked the ax.

A blonde haired man who had been focused on the hilt of a sword noticed Ubbe and set down his work and approached the princes with a cocky confidence. Ubbe side eyed him as he came near with a slightly swagger to his gaze. He recognized the man as the one who had been hanging around his wife. The one Sigurd had pointed him out, Tyr.

'You are Dahlia's husband.' The man stated boldly.

A smile curled on Ubbe's lips, his eyes bright with humor at the man's arrogance. He would have to tell Dahlia the next time he saw her.

Ubbe's wife, she complained. They always refer to me as 'wife'. As if I could not be anything else, but I will be more! I am a princess in my own right, I do not need you to fix me with any titles. Dahlia would complain to him as she threw her hands in the air, frustrated.

He licked his lips in anticipation as the man approached closer, not willing to engage but curious to know what the man had to say. He crossed his arms over his chest, rocking back on his heels, waiting.

Ivar did not miss a beat and with gritted teeth, spoke to Tyr, his head bent in concentration on his axe.

'Do not be stupid, you know who he is.' Ivar tipped his head in the direction of Ubbe.

Brandr popped in at Ivar's side, watching the sparks coming off the blade in fascination. Ivar ruffled the boy's wild mop of hair affectionately before shoving him away as he was getting too close to the ax and likely to slice his face open.

Tyr watched their interaction quietly before speaking up, hands defensively at his belt, where his weapons rest. 'I know he is a coward letting the princess slip through his fingers so easily.' Ivar had stopped his actions giving Tyr a crazed look, with wide wild blue eyes. Ubbe bit the inside of his cheek, silently laughed to himself at the man's words. The blacksmith knew nothing of his predicament. He refused to be bothered by his opinion.

Tyr continued on, undisturbed by the brothers. 'He does not deserve her. If she was my wife I-'

Ubbe gave one last short chuckle under his breath before his patience ran too thin. He would not allow this man to ever think that he had an inkling of a chance of taking Dahlia from him. His hand lurched forward, nonchalant and subtle that it took the man unaware as he grabbed him by his shirt swiftly bringing him in for a hard head butt, pulling away his arm connected once then twice with his nose before breaking it fully. Blood flowed freely from Tyr's nose, dripping onto his white tunic. He took a moment to spit out the blood that had collected in the back of his throat, glaring openly at Ubbe, his teeth gritted in anger. Ubbe released his grip feeling he had gotten his point across. He did not have to break the man to prove himself. He could restrain himself. Tyr was breathing heavily, like a wild animal, from the quick burst of action. Ubbe nodded his head in finality, telling the apprentice that whatever had occurred was over but Tyr was unrelenting, wanting justice. The blacksmith snatched at a nearby ax that had been waiting to be worked on, and lifted it above his head ready to strike in a downward motion.

'Tyr!' The shop owner reappeared, eyes wide with disbelief.

Tyr hesitated, his muscles locked midair and Ubbe took the opportunity to grab his wrist, ready to throw his weight into him when Ivar's throwing knife embedded itself deep into Tyr's raised forearm. Tyr cried out in surprise and then pain as he looked down at his arm. He pulled the knife out with a low groan, gripping tight at the wound to stop the bleeding.

The shop owner rushed over handing off the sword to Ubbe, pushing it carelessly into his arms. Ubbe reached into his pocket trying to pay but was dismissed.

'Please take this as a gift for your son.' The man said motioning to Brandr who had disappeared in the chaos.

'He is not my son.' Ubbe interrupted in a clipped tone.

The shop owner shrunk away from his aggressive demeanor, apologizing a hundred more times for Tyr's behavior and for his mistake, bowing and sweating as his eyes darted accusingly at Tyr and then with worry at his prince. Reluctantly Ubbe took the sword, he did not like being given things without proper payment but thought that on a different day, when Tyr was not around, he would stop by to leave coin. He nodded of his head in thanks before leaving, calling out for Brandr who still had not reappeared. Ivar strapped the ax to his back, giving Tyr one last ardent glare before dropping to the ground to follow after his brother.

* * *

Inside his home early the next morning, Ubbe carefully placed his weapons at his hip, readying himself to leave. He was to meet Sigurd at the docks, they were headed to the next jarldom, this time by boat.

Brandr sat quietly near the hearth, new sword in lap, observing the smooth steel with wide eyes as his fingers ran repeatedly over the center ridge. Ragni was humming to herself as she worked over a hot skillet gently stirring eggs. They popped and crackled in the pan, spices aromated the room filling Ubbe's nostrils. His stomach felt ill. He hardly ate much these days. Ragni had noticed, though she did not say much. Instead she only gave him disapproving scowls when he did not finish his meals while his brothers and Brandr scarfed down theirs with fervor.

As if on cue Ragni placed a full plate of eggs and hot potatoes on the dining table, nodding to it expectantly. Ubbe shook his head, sliding his ax in his belt.

'I will be gone for a few days. Will you watch over Brandr?' Ubbe inquired, eyes intent on inspecting his knife's blade. Brandr jumped to his feet, hurriedly scrambling to Ubbe's side.

'What? No!' Brandr exclaimed, eyes pleading, new sword in hand. 'I want to come with you Ubbe.'

Ubbe grimaced, lips scowling at the boy's pleading tone. He almost replied with a yes but held his tongue. It would be a long journey and they would travel faster without the boy slowing them down.

'You must stay here to protect Ragni and the house while I am gone.' Ubbe crouched low on his heels, hand resting on Brandr's boney shoulder. The boy smiled sadly at Ubbe, nodding his head in agreement, slowly taking to the new responsibility.

'Ah, good man.' Ubbe boasted, patting the young boy on his back. 'Go, eat.' He pushed Brandr in the direction of the hot eggs. Ragni approached with his cloak and fur heavy in her hands, a scowl ever present on her lips. He took the cloak out of her hands, clasping it about his shoulders, feeling her burning gaze on him as he moved. It reminded him of Dahlia's heated looks, wondering if it was just a trait inherited from the small island.

He quickly thanked Ragni and turned on his heel to leave but hesitated at the door. He could not ignore the feeling that Ragni had something to say. Any other man would just brush off the thrall's misgivings. He did not need her opinion, he was a prince, above her station with no need to entertain her feelings, but empathy restricted him. He liked to think himself a good person, not one to abuse his position. He would rather be loved than feared and if that meant taking a moment to hear out his wife's thrall he would do it.

His lip twitched in agitation with himself, he could be halfway to the docks if he wasn't so considerate. He turned, peering down at the silver haired thrall who watched him with cat-like eyes, her lips pursed in a thin line.

'I feel as if you have something you want to say to me.' He sighed, clasping his hands before him, trying to show his patience.

Ragni smiled slyly, it had only taken a week of harsh glaring for the young prince to finally acknowledge her ire.

'When will you bring back Dahlia to me? You should not have left her this long.' She stated, shaking her head, hardly able to believe that she was lecturing a son of Ragnar. She expected more of the man Dahlia had been forced to marry, he was supposed to be the kind one. The young woman did not deserve to be abandoned, swept away like dust under the rug.

Ubbe scoffed at her bold words, raising a brow in her direction but she did not waver under his gaze. He opened his mouth to reply but Ragni was quick, cutting him off before he could begin.

'Listen to me, Ubbe Ragnarsson.' She lectured sternly, pointing a finger towards his chest. Her gaze caught sight of the amber necklace and she faltered for a moment, a smile creeping on her lips before she turned her heavy gaze on Ubbe. 'The gods have decided our fate but we determine if it is entertaining to them or not so we can either let it pass by with a wave of our hand or we can grasp hold of it and wrangle it to our submission. It is for you to decide but either way it is time for you to bring home my Dahlia.' Ragni stressed the last few words, her voice breaking, and her eyes pleading with the look of a mother who had their child snatched from their breast.

Ubbe sniffed dejectedly, stepping away from the thrall. He appreciated her loyalty to his wife but he did not have the time or patience to defend himself against her accusations. He gave her a curt nod signalling to her that the conversation was over. He slipped out of the cottage without another word, long strides taking him towards the docks, fearing with each step that he might no longer be able to sit idly by as his fate passed before him.

* * *

The harbor was slowly filling, merchants crowded nearby with pop-up stands excited to have their wares exposed to so many people in the coming months. Curious townspeople watched the loading ships as they passed by to and fro. Gulls cried out overhead, calling to their friends in loud screeches. Ubbe walked the length of a long dock, the wood creaking under his feet. He had left Sigurd at the boat, telling his younger brother to go on without him. Sigurd had complied, not pressing for information, only smiling proudly at him, as if he already knew his motives. Ubbe was not sure he even knew his own motives but he knew his fate did not lead to getting on that boat with Sigurd.

Ivar was posted at the end of the dock, seated on a stout barrel, eyes intent on the ships ahead, not turning to greet his oldest brother. He had a wicked smile on his lips as if he saw his entire future laid out in the many boats approaching. Ubbe wished he could see his destiny so clearly.

He tenderly clapped Ivar on the back of his head, purposefully ruffling his dark hair.

'You are supposed to be gone with Sigurd?' Ivar accused, dark eyes casting on his form. Ubbe shrugged his comment off, his own gaze intent on the incoming ships. He watched them approach with fascination. He could hardly believe that this had all been their doing. They had worked hard to gather this army, and it was not over yet but now he could see some of his labour come to fruition and it excited him. He felt a fresh wave of adrenaline rush over his bones.

'He will do fine on his own.' Ubbe declared with a wave of his hand. The pair had been relaying their message enough that he had no doubt that Sigurd could do it on his own.

'Tell me you aren't really going to allow Lagertha to escape her punishment?' Ivar prodded to bring Ubbe's attention back. Ubbe hesitated for a moment before answering. He knew his youngest brother was right, Lagertha deserved to die. She had killed their mother and taken his pregnant wife. It was unforgivable.

'No.' He finally answered in a determined voice.

'We must have revenge.' Ivar replied knowingly, his blue eyes boring into Ubbe, whose own eyes were downcast thinking of Dahlia, not wanting any repercussions to be taken against her because of their bloodlust for revenge.

'Yes.' Ubbe said with a nod of his head.

'And sooner rather than later.' Ivar prodded, seeing the hesitation in Ubbe's eyes.

Ubbe sniffed, noncommittal to Ivar's timeline.

'Then why are we waiting?' Ivar demanded with a shake of his head, impatient with his always practical brother.

'There is something I must do first.' Ubbe declared, turning on his heel, cloak catching in the wind. 'Do not do anything stupid while I am gone.' He called out.

Ivar gave Ubbe an incredulous look as he watched his brother stalk away throwing his hands in the air with annoyance, he was not done with the conversation.

'Where are you going?!' Ivar yelled out to his retreating brother but received no answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think, any comments are appreciated and fuel my hungry soul.


	13. Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dahlia finds herself hostage in Hedeby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this story outline for twenty chapters but it may change, seeing as my word count can get out of control. Thanks for reading.

Dahlia woke groggy and disoriented. Her head felt heavy and as she shifted her seat she found that her hands were bound above her head. Her arms tingled as blood struggled to make its way to the tips of her fingers. As her vision became more clear she found that she was in someone's sleeping quarters tied to the base of a bed but where, that was uncertain, not in Kattegat, she knew that much. A pail of water rested by her feet and she kicked at it, scattering it's contents across the room. She released a roar of frustration, not knowing how else to help her situation. Her heart pounded and her chest heaved in unabashed rage. A feeling of helplessness overcame her, only adding to her anger.

The door to the room creaked open and a frightened looking maid stood in the frame, her eyes wide with terror, knapsack clutched in her hands.

'I am here to clean your wounds.' The girl squeaked out. Dahlia let out an embarrassed laugh, her cheek blushing at being caught in an embarrassing fit of anger.

'Oh, yes, come in. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. I just woke to find myself a captive.' Dahlia offered with what could be considered a shrug of her shoulders given the position she was in, the bones of her shoulders barely moving. The healer was a young girl, maybe four or five years younger than Dahlia. She was poised, stuck in the doorway, ready to bolt. Dahlia swallowed her pride giving the healer the nicest smile she could muster, hoping it would calm the girl's nerves.

The healer swallowed nervously before shuffling in. She crouched low on her heels, inspecting the cuts on Dahlia's face, her fingers following the dried blood on her neck up to the deep wound that was lost in a dark mass of hair. Dahlia hissed when the fingers grazed the cut. The healer hurriedly jerked her hand away hoping that she had not upset the princess. Eyes trying to look anywhere other than Dahlia she spotted the overturned bucket.

'I need to get water to clean the wound.' She stuttered.

Dahlia wanted to respond but the pain radiating from the cut took her breath away. She breathed slowly through her nose working through the pain as it took over her anger leaving her quiet and weak.

'You'll be more comfortable if I untie your hands.' The healer admitted, her hands worked hastily, fingers nimble around the rope. Dahlia felt her wrists flop down to her lap, useless and numb, another groan of pain escaped her lips unbidden. It was a strange sensation that left her hands unworking. The tips of her fingers felt as if they were being pricked with a thousand tiny needles working their way to the palms of her hands and up to her forearms.

The healer offered her one last sad smile before scurrying off to fill the bucket. Dahlia's mind reeled the moment the healer was out of sight as she took in her current situation. Her eyes darted to the open window thinking she could escape that way but as her body moved, even the smallest amount, she groaned in pain, her vision blurring. Her hand cradled her stomach, hoping the fight had not affected the baby. She tried relaxing some, resting her back and head against the frame of the bed. There was no use in trying to escape if she had a potentially fatal wound on her head, she tried to reason with herself, though everything instinctively told her to run.

The healer returned moments later, quieting the racing chatter in Dahlia's mind. With a full bucket in hand and a timid smile on her lips the healer moved in. They were both quiet as she worked.

_What was there to say?_

_Why in hell am I captive?_

_Where the fuck am I?_

Dahlia wanted to scream all those things but she held her tongue.

 _What would Ubbe do?_ She thought to herself.

 _Ubbe would never be stupid enough to get in this situation,_ her mind replied.

An irritated growl slipped out of her throat at herself. The healer recoiled, frightened, her eyes darted back to the door, her mouth poised to call for help.

'No.' Dahlia softly demanded. 'It is not you. I am only upset with myself for being so stupid.'

A sad smile pulled at the healer's lips, nodding her head in understanding. Dahlia shared a smile in return, forcing herself to find humor in her situation.

'Thank you for helping me. What is your name?' Dahlia asked.

'I am Anna.'

Dahlia gave another tight lipped smile. 'Thank you Anna.'

Anna smiled, her eyes not meeting Dahlia's, intent on the task before her. She scrubbed at the wound at the back of Dahlia's head for some time before she finally gave a dejected sigh.

'I am sorry princess, but I need to cut away at the hair to fully clean the wound.' Anna admitted with a quiet voice. 'It is a shame to have to ruin such a beautiful mane, I will only cut away what is necessary, I promise.'

Dahlia's brow furrowed, she pulled at her long locks. 'Beautiful?' She questioned.

Anna nodded her head fervently. 'Yes, you're dark hair is a token among a sea of straw.'

'You do not know how many nights I lay awake praying to the gods that I had light hair.' Dahlia said in disbelief.

'You are wrong princess. Why be pigeon when you can be a raven?' Anna prodded playfully, motioning to the bed for Dahlia to lay down on so that her work would be more accessible.

Dahlia's heart swelled at the kind words of Anna, wishing that she didn't have to hurt the kind girl to escape. This could be her only chance and she would be a fool if she didn't take it.

'There.' Anna stood, admiring her work. 'I had to put a few stitches in but it should heal up nicely and your hair will grow back in no time. I am sure no one will notice.'

Dahlia clenched at the blankets underneath her, fingers curling around the soft furs. Anna leaned in inspecting her work one last time. 'I will be back in two days to recheck-'

Dahlia mule kicked at Anna, catching her stomach, causing the girl to lurch forward in pain. Twisting her body around Dahlia planted punch on Anna's sweet round face before darting past her crumpled body. Not daring to take in Anna's reaction to her betrayal, Dahlia darted to the door. Pausing in the threshold she took in the shadows of the hallway. A warrior was approaching in long strides, having heard Anna's cry.

Recognizing the princess he ran forward. Shouting, he drew his sword, pointing it in her direction menacingly. Swinging his sword in a downward arch, he cut at her shoulder. She ducked to the side, turning on her heel, she darted behind him. Lunging forward she clasped at the knife on his hip. Yanking it free she brought the knife to his throat, slicing through the smooth skin on his neck, killing him in one swift motion.

She grimaced as the cords of muscles and veins snapped under the blade. It had been a long time since she had taken another's life. She had forgotten how hard it was to kill. It was not without effort that she sliced open his body. A gurgling noise escaped out of the warrior's mouth, blood pooling about his gasping lips. He fell to his knees before crashing to the ground dead. Dahlia stooped low, taking a moment to make sure his fingers were clasped around the hilt of his sword. She felt a rush of guilt for killing a man that had probably harbored no ill feelings for her. He was only following his duty. She hoped that he might make it to Valhalla with honor. His fingers were warm to the touch as she forcefully curled them along the smooth bone that made up the hilt.

'Do not move.' A voice hissed in her ear. Cold metal pressed against her jaw. Dahlia wanted to laugh at her own foolishness. When would she be able to get out of her own head and be more present? She bit at her tongue, peering over her shoulder to see who had caught her so off guard. A fair haired shieldmaiden glared back at her.

'Drop the knife.' The shieldmaiden demanded, pressing her sword against the soft skin of her neck, drawing blood. Dahlia reluctantly conceded with a roll of her eyes. She let the knife clatter to the ground. Next time she would not be so foolish.

* * *

The sparsely lit room was cold, even though the central hearth was burning bright. Dahlia stood naked, her hands bound before her. The wet strands of her dark hair dripped water in soft drops onto the ground. It was the only sound in the room as Lagertha observed her from the doorway.

She refused to bow her head in respect, instead her eyes met Lagertha's gaze, looking on to her with the rage that boiled deep within her. The queen however was unfazed, returning it instead with a sly smile.

'You are healing up nicely.' Lagertha proposed, breaking the silence that encompassed the room. She motioned with her chin to the gash above Dahlia's left eyebrow. The thralls that had been assisting Dahlia in her bath stood quietly in the corner, their heads bent respectfully. Dahlia scoffed heartily under her breath. Was she trying to apologize for the marks her warriors had left on her? She would not receive any forgiveness from her.

Lagertha's eyes slowly scanned from Dahlia's calves to the top of her dark head of hair.

'Is there something you want?' Dahlia sneered, voice etched with bitterness. She had been bound since she had arrived at Hedeby and now she stood naked before this new queen, shivering as water ran in rivulets down her body. She could not blame their caution. She had attacked the first person that had untied her hands and tried to escape.

The thralls who had drawn her a bath that evening, kept her hands bound as they worked, untrusting, making sure to never stand too close to her for any extended amount of time. Lagertha had appeared in the doorway, unannounced, startling everyone in the room. The two thralls had thrust Dahlia unceremoniously with shaky hands from the warm tub, forcing her to stand cold and naked before the queen. Dahlia had never been so humiliated in her life. Her teeth ground together at the thoughts that ran through her mind, the revenge she would enact when she had her chance. Lagertha would know her wrath.

'I came to see how you were fairing.' Lagertha reached out her fingers brushing against Dahlia's belly, inquiring about the baby that grew within. Dahlia swiped at Lagertha with her bound hands. She refused to let the queen touch her, not without her permission. Lagertha nodded her head in understanding, she walked to the bed in the corner pulling a blanket off to offer in reconciliation. Dahlia took the peace offering, but awkwardly realized that she could not wrap the blanket without help. She fumbled with trying to gather it about her shoulders. Lagertha silently took the blanket out of her hands tenderly slipping the soft material around Dahlia's shoulders.

'If you do not know already, you are my hostage.' Lagertha stated with a hard nod of her head, showing that her word was final. Dahlia bit at the inside of her cheek refusing to speak, even though she had a string of harsh words she wanted to unleash.

'You will serve me when I am here in Hedeby until you bear your son.'

Dahlia interrupted hastily. 'How do you know I will have a son?'

Lagertha inhaled through her nose slowly, patience radiating off her. 'I know Ragnar's seed.'

Dahlia's face contorted in confusion but Lagertha continued in her decree.

'When you bear your son I will pluck him from your arms and send you back to your husband who will breed you again and I will repeat the process until I have the peace I desire.'

Dahlia's heartbeat quickened, her lip pulled into a snarl and if her hands were not bound she was certain that they would be tight against Lagertha's neck. Instead she slowed her breathing as much as she could, her eyes narrowed in on Lagertha's face as she spoke.

'The great shieldmaiden Lagertha is so frightened of death that she would pluck babes from the breast of their mother's?'

'I asked for order with your oath and you denied me. This is the result of your doing Dahlia.'

Dahlia's nostrils flared. 'What am I to do, Lagertha? My duty lies with my husband. I have no choice.'

'You always have a choice.' Lagertha noted with a knowing nod of her head.

'Do I?' Dahlia exclaimed, her chest raising in anger. For the past year all decisions had been made for her by the men in her life. The fates were cruel. The gods did not favor her. If she was truly Freyja's daughter then why did she not shine a light on the darkness encompassing her?

Lagertha observed the princess with sad eyes, waiting for her temper to calm. She pulled a knife from her hip, the tip pointed out at Dahlia.

'I will release your bounds if you promise not to hurt another. Kill me if you can, but they have nothing to do with your situation.' Lagertha bargained.

Dahlia's chest stopped heaving as she listened to Lagertha speak. She nodded her head slowly and Lagertha grasped Dahlia by her wrists, pulling her in close. Dahlia stumbled at the unexpected tug, finding balance at the last moment before she crashed into Lagertha and the blanket that once kept her warm fell to the ground.

Lagertha sawed at the ropes until they finally gave way. Dahlia rubbed at her tender wrists once they were free.

'I don't know if I should thank you or not.' Dahlia sneered.

Lagertha offered her a tight lip smile, ignoring Dahlia, stuffing the knife back at her hip.

'Get dressed, dinner is soon, and you are serving the wine tonight.' Lagertha declared.

Lagertha was gone before Dahlia could reply. Leaving her alone with the thralls who shook in the corner, nervous of how she might react now that their warrior queen was gone. Dahlia rolled her eyes at their unbidden stress, she stepped back into the tub, sighing with happiness that the water had not lost all its warmth. The thralls stood frozen in their corner too frightened to make any sudden movements.

Dahlia snapped at them after a few moments of silence. 'Well, do not just stand there. Am I not still a princess? Come, wash my hair.'

When neither made a move, Dahlia's anger rose as did her voice. 'Now!'

The thrall scuffled to collect the soaps necessary and Dahlia smiled to herself as they scurried around the room, tripping over their skirts. She had promised that she would not physically hurt any of the thralls but that did not mean that she had to be nice.

* * *

Patiently Dahlia waited near a supporting pillar central in Hedeby's longhall, pitcher of wine clasped between tight fingers. Her feet burned and her back ached in a dull pain. She had never stood in one place for so long, her only reprieve was when she was motioned to refill cups. She wasn't sure what was worse, standing and waiting or to be beckoned at with a flick of a wrist. The latter forced a reaction so deep in her being that it made her head throb.

Thick meaty fingers waved carelessly in the air. A simple action Dahlia had performed so many times throughout her life that she had never thought of its implications. How arrogant was she to assume herself better than to be able to pour herself a cup of wine?

It was then that she made a silent promise to herself to always pour her own drink. With stiff legs Dahlia approached the dining table. Lagertha discreetly watched her every move, not with triumph like Dahlia would have assumed but with a hint of sadness, as if she felt sorry for her. Dahlia bristled at the thought, she would not be pitied.

The meaty fingers were attached to a stout noble man. His long beard was streaked grey and his flat nose and thin lips made Dahlia think he might be a dwarf from another world. He hailed from a nearby settlement demanding attention the moment he burst through the massive doors of the longhouse. Even now he told loud obnoxious tales the women at the table half listened to. If this was Dahlia's longhall, she thought she might have already kicked this man out the doors he came through had she been forced to actively listen to his stories. She was not commander here, nor even her normal status, so she attended to her new duty as thrall as passively as she could, thinking it was best if she was not caught in the middle.

She strained herself around the man's broad shoulders, not finding much room between him and the next chair. Pulling her stomach into her ribs so that she would not touch him she poured the wine, uncaring that it splashed over the edge. The woman in the seat next to the man gestured to her own cup, wanting a refill. Dahlia complied with haste trying to get out of the tight situation as soon as possible.

She was in such a rush that she might not have noticed the fingers running along the curves of her ass until they pinched at the skin possessively. A surprised yelp escaped her lips, wide eyes flew up catching Lagertha's gaze on instinct. A fury lit inside her like oil ignited by fire. Regardless of Lagertha's response Dahlia would act out of pure rage but the small nod of acceptance forced her to slow her mind down.

The man openly chuckled at Dahlia's rigid reaction. 'I am sorry, I cannot help myself. You're thrall's body is one to be admired.' The man half heartedly apologized, scooting his chair back, the wooden legs scraping loudly in the quiet hall. He grasped at Dahlia's waist pulling her toppling into his lap. She hissed in open dejection.

'Do not touch what is mine, Benteinn.' Lagertha drew out in a slow scolding tone. She sat back in her chair relaxed but her eyes narrowed in warning.

Benteinn ignored the queen, giving Dahlia a disapproving look with a tilt of his head and scowling eyebrows so bushy they formed together as one.

'What?' He inquired at Dahlia, who heartily glared back. 'You do not think you are important enough to be admired?' He teased. Dahlia smiled sweetly at his response, the dimples on her cheeks showing off.

'You are mistaken.' She purred leaning into his lips, lifting the pitcher of wine above his head. 'But I cannot help myself.' She tipped the wine, letting it pour haphazardly on top of his greying hair. It splashed against her face but she laughed as Benteinn yelled out in surprise, jumping to his feet, simultaneously pushing her to the ground. Her tailbone took the brunt of the blow making her curse out in pain. The clay pitcher slipped out of her fingers, crashing on the stone floor breaking into a thousands pieces. Benteinn roared in fury drawing back his leg to kick at Dahlia. Half huddled under the dining table Dahlia looked around for a quick escape.

The woman that had been seated next to Benteinn was on her feet, chair clattering to the ground, she shoved at the man throwing him off balance, and drawing out her knife as two other women joined her. They shoved and pulled at Benteinn until they had him bent at the waist face smashed down on the table. Dahlia scrambled out from under the table watching in fascination as the women held down a man twice their size. He yelled in anger, spittle pooling at the corners of his thin lips.

'You cannot do this!' He shouted. 'I know many men who will revolt when they hear of what happened here!'

His face was flushed red, sweat trickling down in fat droplets. His eyes widened with fear as one shieldmaiden clasped at his wrist extending his arm out before him.

Lagertha was on her feet sauntering over to Benteinn, a short sabre with a curved blade clasped in her hand. She nonchalantly let it swing at her side, back and forth, her eyes dragging over the stout man struggling to escape, looking like a trapped animal.

'I warned you, Benteinn, not to touch what is mine. Now you will pay the price.' Lagertha proclaimed. She motioned with her head at the shieldmaiden who held Benteinn's arm, and the young woman peeled his fingers open till they splayed across the wooden table.

'Stop! You cannot do this! I know men!' Benteinn pleaded, actively struggling against the hands holding him but the women just chuckled their grasps becoming tighter.

'I fear no man.' Lagertha hissed between gritted teeth, raising the sabre above her head, she swiped down, blade ringing in the air until it chopped the ends of his fingers off. Benteinn's scream pierced at Dahlia's eardrums making her scowl, her lips turning down in disgust at the noise. He kept screaming, holding his bloodied hands against his chest as the shieldmaidens dragged him out of the long hall.

Dahlia gave Lagertha a wide eyed look of wonder before chuckling to herself under her breath. 'You certainly know how to entertain guests.'

She leaned forward plucking a piece of meat off Benteinn's plate and into her mouth. Lagertha scowled in direction, bloody saber still in hand.

Dahlia's brows furrowed as she considered the famous shieldmaiden before her. 'Do you ever tire of having to prove yourself to men?'

Lagertha sighed resting the sabre against a chair. 'I used to think being a great shieldmaiden would be enough and I would arrive at a destination where all people, men and women, respected me for who I am. Instead I have found that it is just a long journey. I work harder and faster, try to be stronger but it is never enough.'

Dahlia's lip turned down in a frown. 'I grew up hearing your stories and I admired you for all you accomplished, now I think I just pity you.'

Lagertha scoffed, swaying towards Dahlia with an undeniable swagger. She peered up at the dark haired princess with a heated stare. 'You can pity me but I think you will gain more if you join me. I can help you. We can help each other and all the shieldmaidens who follow us. You have a legacy too that you cannot escape.'

Dahlia slowly chewed on the piece of meat wedged between her teeth as she considered Lagertha's words. 'I have been put up on a pedestal since the moment the völva spoke my destiny but it just turned out to be a different kind of gilded cage. I am tired of adhering to rules of what I should be. You will not find an ally in me Lagertha.'

Lagertha raised a skeptical brow. 'You can run from me but know that our work is never over. You will always be chasing acceptance either alone or with help. That is for you to decide.'

* * *

Hedeby's long hall was a buzz of activity once word spread that Lagertha had returned. Their jarl turned Queen was highly sought after in the days following Dahlia's arrival. She attended daily to Lagertha, who listened patiently to demands of retribution from wronged neighbors paired smugly with praise for the queen's strength and beauty and to wrathful husbands who accused their weeping wives of infidelity simultaneously licking their lips and grabbing at their cocks in lust for he blonde haired shieldmaiden. It grated on Dahlia's nerves to hear and watch how these men spoke to the woman she had admired for most of her life. How much harder did Lagertha have to work to get the respect from men that she deserved? They may currently be at odds with one another but that did not dismiss Lagertha's hard earned legacy. Lagertha was and continued to be the finest shieldmaiden Dahlia had ever known.

She was just about ready to throw the ceramic flagon clutched in her fist at a haughty looking man when Lagertha abruptly stood, announcing that there would be a break for lunch. Dahlia felt a wave of relief rush over her bones at the thought of sitting. No longer worried about the haughty man who had crowed in opposition to the high taxes on his land, Dahlia made her way to the healer she had mule kicked only a few days past. She had been eyeing the young maid across the hall all morning. She looked otherwise healthy as she worked with the assortment of herbs and flowers spread out on the table before her. At one point she had sneezed so hard that it caused her bruised nose to start to bleed and she had to run out of the hall, a linen handkerchief pressed to her face only to return moments later cleaned up and otherwise unbothered by the accident.

Dahlia timidly approached Anna, whose head was bent in concentration of the stone mortar in one hand, crushing at leaves with a wooden pestle in the other.

'Hello.' Dahlia mumbled. Anna jumped in her seat, eyes widened in surprise to find someone at her table. Recognizing Dahlia she smiled shyly in response.

'Oh, it's you.' She touched the tip of her nose tenderly. Anna's face was vastly discolored, blues and purples swelling under her eyes and along the ridge of her nose.

Dahlia felt a flush of embarrassment rise along her cheeks at the sight of the young woman. 'Yes,' Dahlia stuttered. 'About that. I am sorry for what I did but I saw an opportunity-'

Anna waved her hand dismissively at Dahlia, interrupting her apology with a chuckle. 'Do not worry about it, princess Dahlia. It is only a bruise. And it made my sisters feel so sorry for me that they offered to do my share of laundry for the month. So, in fact you have done me a favor. I despise laundry.'

Dahlia laughed, feeling her guilt lift off her shoulders. 'Oh, good to hear, I guess. Can I sit?' Dahlia asked. Anna nodded her head enthusiastically motioning to the chair across from her.

'May I help you?' Dahlia inquired peering at the assortment of fresh leaves and dried flowers piled on the table.

'Yes, I could use a hand.' Anna divulged, pointing to a long leafy green. 'You can cut up that.'

Dahlia's eyes ran along the wooden plank table, taking in all the tools Anna used to create her medications but saw nothing to cut the leaves with.

'I'll need a knife.' Dahlia said knowingly.

Anna tugged at her apron revealing a small slender knife, no longer than a finger. Just as it brushed Dahlia's fingers Anna reeled it back. The healer had a look of embarrassment as if she should have realized that a hostage should not be given such a dangerous weapon.

A smile could not help but tug at Dahlia's mouth watching Anna's inner turmoil. She clearly was struggling to decipher if she could trust Dahlia or not.

'I swear to the goddess Freyja, to do no harm with that knife.' Dahlia confessed, trying to ease Anna's apprehension. Anna smiled in appreciation, softening at Dahlia's words she handed over the knife, eyes darting to make sure no one had witnessed her act of treason.

Dahlia immediately set to work, chopping at the leafy green, liquid cellulose staining her fingers. It made her feel useful to be able to help out and it eased her guilt for having harmed the sweet girl.

'Your husband wasn't horrified by your face?' Dahlia noseily inquired. 'I'm sure he has a few choice words for me.'

Anna laughed heartily, shaking her head. 'No, I do not have a husband.'

'Oh? A companion then?' Dahlia pondered. She had been lacking true interaction lately, being forced to attend to her captor, day and night, had left her feeling hollow and searching for more. Anna was so soft and innocent, perched on the edge of her seat, eyes bright with a wonder of the world. Dahlia leaned in closer, begging for a taste of her life.

'No companion either, but I am always searching for my one, my true love.' Anna gushed.

'True love?' Dahlia's brows furrowed, she had never heard of such an expression before.

'The fates have weaved the threads of my life with another. I know he is out there, somewhere, and one day when it is time we will be united and that day will be the most glorious day for I will know what it is to love, and to be loved.' Anna's eyes were wide with yearning for a man she had never met.

'Oh, I see.' Dahlia drew out slowly, processing the new information. 'And you believe that there is just one person made for you?' Dahlia quizzed, her stomach twisting at the thought. If there was truly only one person made for her, decided by the fates, then what had her time with Ozur meant? Or was she wasting precious breaths at Ubbe's side? Was she supposed to be back with Ozur? It made her head hurt thinking of all the possibilities. How was she supposed to know who was the one? Her relationship with Ozur had occurred naturally over time and there was no singular moment when she felt her heart thump in reaction to the sight of him. He was simultaneously her best friend and her lover. One morning she had declared her love for him when they were only fifteen and never looked back. It just happened.

And Ubbe, well he was a whole different feeling in her heart. She had been so angry with so many people for betraying her that when she had met him she only held resentment toward him. Now, she spent most evenings daydreaming about him, his touch, the way his calloused fingers would tenderly run over the expanse of her body or when he would catch her eye with a soft smile, as if he could read her every thought, just by looking at her. It made her stomach flip. If she let her mind wonder deep enough, while laying in bed at night, she could swear Ubbe was by her side touching her, holding her tight. He was the father of the child that grew slowly in her stomach and she felt a tug to be near him increasing with each day away from him.

'Yes, only one.' Anna nodded her head with certainty. 'And it will be the most epic love your heart has ever known.'

Dahlia pulled her lip between her teeth chewing at it fastidiously as she absorbed Anna's authority on love. She was so sure of herself that Dahlia had a wave of doubt rush over her in a hot heat.

A smile tugged at Anna's lips, eyes intent on the ground powder she had created. 'Though, I do not need to educate you on true love, Princess Dahlia, for you are living an epic saga of love.'

Dahlia gaped, her jaw dropped in wonder. How could there be a saga to tell when she was currently experiencing the tale as it was occuring? There was no story to be told. Her hand had been forced, she would not wish that on any woman.

Anna scooted closer to the edge of her seat, elbows perched on the table, hands brought to her heart as if she could hardly contain it from jumping out of her chest.

'A princess so wrought with love that she travelled across the seas to be with the man destined to father her children as the völva predicted. Nothing would stop her from being with her one true love. She killed her father when he denied her, and gave up her claim to the throne so that she could be with her prince.' Anna gushed, eyes far off and dreamy as she spoke. Dahlia checked her anger as Anna peered up at her with fascination, exhaling a slow stream of air out her nose.

Anna blushed at her outburst. 'But you know your own saga.'

Dahlia bobbed her head in silent agreement, not trusting her own mouth to not expel her own critical thoughts. Of course a highly romanticized version of her story would be relayed, nothing close to the truth, words used for people to entertain themselves with.

Dahlia forced a chuckle out of her throat, plastering a smile on her face to try to trick herself into being cheerful. The entire tale was a farce. She did not have to take it seriously.

'What else do they say?' Dahlia pressed through tight lips.

'That your prince wreaked havoc on Kattegat when he heard of your disappearance. That there is nothing that can be done to console him. He tried to kill Jarl Ings- Queen Lagertha in a fit of anger but could not, for the queen said she had put a curse on you, and if he killed her then you would die in the same moment. And he would not take the chance for he loves you too dearly to risk losing you.' Anna was practically bouncing in her seat as she retold the gossip. 'Oh, princess Dahlia, I just love a good love story, and yours is one of the most sincere.'

'That is very romantic.'

'It is.' Anna replied eagerly. 'Do you think he will come here to whisk you away?'

'I do not know what to think anymore.' Dahlia peered at her green stained fingers. She felt a strange sense of relief knowing that Ubbe had at least tried to achieve retribution against Lagertha for kidnapping her. What choice did he have? He had made a promise before the gods to protect her, his honor lay with her safety. It would be a lie if it did not make her heart quicken at the thought of him bursting through the door to sweep her off her feet. However it seemed unlikely the more she thought about it. Ubbe was too practical to do something so risky, not without a fully thought out plan.

In the end, she thought, she would just have to save herself. She was tired of waiting on men. As a daughter of Freyja, she would have to wield her own fate.

'Dahlia, it is time to reconvene.' Lagertha interrupted, hands resting on the young woman's shoulders pulling her attention away from the healer. Dahlia glanced up at Lagertha with a dark expression. The antagonist in her saga. The one keeping Dahlia and Ubbe apart, away from each other so that they were not able fulfill their destiny. If rumors were already spreading about the young couple this early in their relationship what would be said about Lagertha taking Dahlia hostage? What side of this story would Lagertha end up on? Lagertha thought she was doing good by keeping herself protected from the wrath of the oldest son of Aslaug but it would ultimately be the force that drove the knife deeper into the heart of Ubbe's hatred for Lagertha.

Dahlia slowly stood up, pushing herself up by the wooden plank table, following after Lagertha. She had barely taken two steps when the young healer clasped at Dahlia's wrist, stopping her.

'You still have my knife.'

Dahlia peered down at the wrist Anna had encaptured, the short knife clutched with white knuckles, and then at the sweet face of Anna.

'Oh, sorry I did not realize I still had it in my hand.' Dahlia dropped the knife, clattering onto the table.

Dahlia stalked away, finding her position behind the throne to wait on Lagertha, the Queen of Kattegat. A woman who was simultaneously her hero and her enemy.

* * *

Lagertha's private room in Hedeby's longhall was simple but elegant with large fur rugs covering the floor and dried flowers hanging off the walls. Scented candles left the room feeling warm and cozy. Dahlia did not mind ending her day there, helping Lagertha dress down for the evening. It was better than standing hours on end with no relief in sight. She hated serving wine. It had to be the worst task she had ever been given. She half wished that she had just agreed to help Lagertha with the production of the palisade wall. That was at least worthwhile even if it meant swimming in mud. She had watched the people of Kattegat struggle to move around the muddy ditches and slippery ladders. It did not look like fun but Dahlia was bored of serving. At least back home she could boss others around.

Home. Was Kattegat her home now? She wasn't sure, though her heart swelled at the thought of the bustling town. The salty smell of the ocean. A port filled with her new friends and her new family. Her husband and his annoying brothers. She missed picking on Sigurd and flirting with Hvitserk. Though, maybe she did not miss Ivar. She did not think she could ever miss him.

Her fingers nimbly twisted at the blonde strands of hair that were elaborately intertwined with the crown atop Lagertha's head. She lost herself in thought as her fingers worked mindlessly.

'You have settled well into life here at Hedeby.' Lagertha observed, peering at Dahlia through the vanity mirror. 'You have already made a friend.'

'I had many friends in Kattegat.' Dahlia chided softly, not looking up from her work.

'It is important to see how things are done in other places. We get so caught up in our own little worlds we forget to ask why we do things the way we do.' Lagertha surmised, chin resting on her hand as she talked.

'I'm not a stupid child, you cannot trick me into thinking this is for my benefit.' Dahlia huffed.

'You will not talk to me like that, Dahlia.' Lagertha warned. 'I am not your mother or your thrall. I am your queen.'

Dahlia barred her teeth, thinking of lashing out but held her tongue at the last moment. She had seen the way Lagertha dealt with disrespect. She highly valued her fingers. She stretched them out before her as a reminder, peering at them quickly before mumbling out an apology.

'Sorry, Queen Lagertha.'

The room was quiet as Dahlia worked, only the muffled sounds from the main hall filtering in.

Dahlia interrupted the silence with a stuttered inquiry. 'Do you believe there is one person in this world that we are meant to be with?'

She pulled the crown off, setting it carefully on the vanity table, eyes pulled to the jeweled metal. She felt self conscious and was not able to make eye contact with the older woman. She felt silly for asking but she could no longer get the thought out of her mind. If Ragni or her mother, Amma was around then she would ask them the question. Instead she only had Lagertha to help. Anna, the sweet innocent girl, had left her mind racing with questions. She wanted answers. Lagertha seemed to be an authority on love, she had lived through many forms of it over her years.

Lagertha watched Dahlia carefully, blue eyes piercing. 'If you would have asked me that many years ago I might have replied with a yes. Now,' Lagertha paused, her head bobbing back and forth in quiet contemplation. 'I am more fulfilled with the love my family and friends bring me.'

'So you do not think there is such a thing as the one?' Dahlia pushed back, wanting more concrete answers.

'A single person is not the answer. The answer is love itself. Love your family and your friends and that will bring you the joy you seek, not one man. No, men are just placeholders, they will come and go, but we will still fight on, always.' Lagertha claimed. She stood up, and Dahlia was reminded that Lagertha was shorter than her and she felt a rush of power having the queen tilt her chin up to peer at her.

'Pour me a cup of wine.' Lagertha demanded, nodding her head in the direction of the flagon. Dahlia swallowed her pride, doing as she was bid with teeth ground together in silent frustration.

'Why do you ask me these questions?' Lagertha implored. 'Is it because you miss your lover from home? Or is it Ubbe now that holds your heart so dearly?'

Dahlia kept her head bent silently fuming. She refused to give Lagertha the reaction she seeked.

Lagertha did not need Dahlia's attention as she traveled far off and distance, lost in another life. A place where she ended up with her one true love, Ragnar. To a time when she never left her tiny farm, where they were happy together just watching their children grow and tending to the land.

'Ubbe reminds me so much of his father. I can see why you have fallen for him.' Lagertha spoke dreamily, coming out of her head she gave Dahlia a long hard stare. 'But the heart is an untrustworthy thing. Do not fall for its lies.'

Lagertha watched Dahlia closely, taking in each curve of her face as she moved away. 'They say husbands need wives not only to bear them children but also for a loyal heart. You will give him one of those things soon. Will you give him the other? How deep does your loyalty run? I gave my entire heart to Ragnar when I was young but when that witch arrived in Kattegat pregnant with Ubbe-. I drew my line.'

'I am tired Queen Lagertha. What are you alluding to?' Dahlia asked, hands clasped before her in feigned patience.

'Ubbe freed one of my slaves, a woman named Margrethe.'

Dahlia swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. She pushed her tongue to the top of her mouth, willing herself not to say a word. Internally her stomach flopped with jealousy and her heart raced in anger. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs.

Lagertha placed her cup down, taking a step into Dahlia with a long calculating stare at her sharp features.

'Why do you think he would do such a thing?' Lagertha tilted her head in question, though she seemed to have her own answer poised on the tip of her tongue.

Dahlia remained silent, refusing to play into her game. Lagertha licked her lips leaning in closer, a smug look on her face.

'I think it is so that he can marry her.'

'And I think it is to spite you.' Dahlia admitted, not able to hold her tongue. 'My husband is loyal to me.'

Dahlia's lips pulled into a tight line. Lagertha could see the defiance bright in her green eyes. The princess was young but she was smart. She was not to be swayed so easily.

Dahlia sighed, her head dropping. 'Can I be excused for the night?'

Lagertha nodded her head in consent and Dahlia stalked away with heavy feet, running away from Lagertha's hard truths.

* * *

Dahlia stalked the halls of Hedeby, headed to her room. She passed by two women, she recognized from earlier that day, who stopped talking the moment she neared, watching her with hooded eyes as she passed. It was another reminder of how alone she felt. A reminder that she had no one near to rest her head on. She missed her mother, Amma, and her servant, Ragni. They had always been by her side whenever she felt down. Even her new friends in Kattegat, Eda and Elin, would be a comfort. Eda, with her kind eyes, an expression of a mother who only wanted to help and Elin, with the soft smile of a loyal sister. She missed Ubbe who would have held her so tenderly, drying her eyes only to lift her chin giving her advice on how to exactly solve her problems.

Taking a sharp right turn she headed through the side door to the outside world. Inhaling a deep lung full of crisp air Dahlia tried to calm her senses. Her feet moved without thought, further and further away from the cold halls of Hedeby. She was lost in a dark tunnel of grief barely able to see past her own anger. Her mind was a whirlwind of spiteful thoughts. She searched for signs of the gods in her heart, hoping they could bring comfort to her lonely state but they stayed silent. Into a thick forest of pine trees she moved, not able to see their tops in the dark, her hand brushing along the sticky bark trying to find her way. The grass was wet from the icy rain that had poured down that day. The water soaked through her slippers freezing the tips of her toes but she ignored the feeling, moving forward.

Forward brought her to an open field, grasses blowing in the breeze brought off from a glimmering lake. The sight gave her a rush of relief. If it wasn't so cold she might dip in letting the water heal her like it always had in the past. She lifted her chin to take in the night sky only to have her breath stolen from her lips at the sight before. Above was an inky expanse littered with more stars than she had seen in her time at Kattegat. A green smudge materialized in the darkness, its tail wagging like a fish before disappearing, lost beneath the night's dark cloak. A purple glimmer followed, dancing after the green in a sort of game. The colors alternated in long shimmers of light, skipping, one after the other.

It was such a sight to behold Dahlia felt her knees grow weak, falling to the soft earth she watched in wonder.

It was the reflection of the Valkyries' armor as they raced across the sky to collect the fallen warriors slain in battle. They would bring them back to Valhalla to drink and sup with the gods.

Dahlia used to imagine, growing up, hearing the stories of the legendary shieldmaiden Lagertha, that she might be kin to the valkyries, beautiful and brave. A woman so talented on the battlefield that she had to be a noble spirit serving Odin.

Now she was not sure.

Lagertha was altogether perfect and flawed. She had lived a life struggling for acceptance and done what she had to do to get it.

Dahlia knew the feeling.

Of trying to make men see past her femininity one moment, and in another, using it to manipulate them into getting what she desired. A flash of a soft smile or sweet words whispered delicately into one's ear would cut deeper than any sword could.

Would her fate as Freyja's daughter, as a woman foretold to slain any man who met her in battle, be realized without Lagertha coming into her life?

Growing up, on her tiny island, Dahlia had been given all the opportunities to exceed as a shieldmaiden. She had excelled- or at least she thought she had excelled- until she met Lagertha. Lagertha had pushed her beyond her limits, made her realize her own strength, made her as powerful as any men. Quick and cunning, and more patient than any man. Without Lagertha arriving in her life exactly when she did, would she have been able to fulfill her destiny?

She did not know.

She felt as if she should be angry and upset with Lagertha for holding her as a hostage. Anger was a familiar feeling. It was the easiest emotion for her to understand, it was what fueled most of her dreams.

Being forced to watch Lagertha rule had been mind numbing and tiresome at first. Her fury had boiled endlessly for the woman who sat so perfectly in the throne. As she simmered down and listened to the words out of Lagertha's mouth she came to realize the importance of the way the queen talked.

She spoke with an air of influence, knowing that what she said was true, even when men argued with her. She was always true to herself. She did not change herself to be what others wanted her to be. She did not shy away or back down, always speaking with bright eyes and a clear voice.

A true leader.

A leader she hated. And admired in such a frustratingly annoying way that a huff of hot air escaped her lips. It billowed out before her curling in a soft smoke instantly disappearing in the cold night.

Winter was approaching.

A reminder of the baby that grew in her belly with each passing day. By the time summer came a child would be brought into this world. Her and Ubbe's child. An heir. A son. Just as the seer predicted.

Her fingers brushed against her still flat stomach, over the rough wool of her dress, lingering there as she thought fulfilling her destiny.

And Ubbe's destiny. He would sail to England in the spring with or without her. She had hoped that she would be by his side. More than anything she wanted to see this strange land she had only heard tales about.

She tried not to imagine Margrethe there with them but it was difficult to stop her imagination from flowing.

Margrethe, so pretty with delicate features and kind eyes. Everything Dahlia was not. Another pang of jealousy struck at her heart.

Having Margrethe around disrupted her plans. She needed Ubbe back in her bed so that he might turn his blessing on her, continue to help her destroy her uncle, and give her the power she needed. She hated admitting that she needed a man to accomplish her goals but without her husband she had nothing to her name.

She would have to formulate a way to get rid of Margrethe to bring Ubbe's attention back to her.

Producing a child would help, if she bore him a son there was no way he could deny her. Her hand curled around her belly at the thought.

A shout sounded in the distance, startling Dahlia. Her head swiveled, she was alone, for the first time since arriving at Hedeby. No guards or warriors had followed her in her attempt to have a breath of fresh air to calm her buzzing mind.

She cursed to herself under her breath. If she had not been so self involved she could have taken advantage of the slip up and attempted an escape.

Another shout echoed and the sounds of rushing of bodies neared, bringing Dahlia to her feet. She could leave, escape before they caught her trail. If she started running now it would be too late for them to find her once they fully became aware of her absence.

A pang stung at her abdomen, causing her to crouch over in pain. She felt a wet trickle run down the inside of her thighs. Exhaling slowly through her nose she pulled at her dress, fingers sliding along to her core. Bringing her fingers out before her, she peered at her hand in fascination. Even in the green glimmering lights that were casting strange shadows all around her she knew that it was blood coating the tips of her fingers.

Her mind numbed and her body froze. The baby. It had been something so easy to disconnect with, it was just a thing to create stronger alliances, it wasn't really there but now she felt her world crashing around her at the lost.

She rubbed her fingers together, feeling the slick blood between the pads of her fingers. Glancing up at the green rods of lights that danced in the sky she wondered if the valkyries would take her child to Valhalla.


	14. Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ubbe and Dahlia are reunited...finally!

Ubbe slid through the oak door silently. His footsteps light on the floor as he maneuvered across the hall. It was late, the moon had risen to its highest point and filtered through the open windows casting dull shadows on the chairs and tables scattered around. No one was awake this late in the night, not that it eased Ubbe's anxiety. He was uncertain where they were keeping Dahlia, increasing the possibility of being caught. The hood of his cloak was pulled up over his head hoping that it would add a layer of disguise in case he did stumble into the wrong room.

The fires in the hearths had all been extinguished and only the few sconces blazing along the walls gave him any direction in the deserted hall. It had been many years since he had walked through the halls of Hedeby. When he was younger he would travel with Bjorn across the grassy plains to spend a month in early spring training with his older brother. Their axes and swords clashing against one another in mock battle, sweat dripping off their foreheads as their bodies heaved and thrashed trying to take down the other. The memory forced a smile to tug at the corner of his mouth. Lagertha would be there too, fighting alongside her son, practicing with her shieldmaidens and warriors, getting in shape for the upcoming raiding season after a long winter spent huddling around fires. He had always admired her for her prowess on the battlefield, the way she moved around the swipe of a sword or dodged a swinging ax. It reminded him of a dancer whose feet and body moved so fluidly. Even as he fought to this day he tried to emulate the same rhythm.

Distracted by his own thoughts Ubbe ran his knee into a low bench. He caught the lightweight bench before it could crash down onto the floor. A string of curse words were lost in his mouth as he bit down on his tongue refusing to be discovered because of his foolishness. Straightening his back he exhaled a huff of air through his nose, relaxing his shoulders as he did so. He took a moment to take in his surroundings, frustrated that he had been so easily distracted.

His eyes adjusted to the dim light as they scanned the room, fixating on the throne situated in the corner. A dark mass was curled up on the wide seat. Ubbe blinked, his eyes adjusting to see if the shadows were playing tricks on him. He moved in closer, curious to know what it was.

* * *

Dahlia shivered, the blood coating her had cooled, drying on her skin and the thin material of her shift. She pulled the corners of the wolf pelt tighter around her shoulders as a chill ran through her body. The elixir the healers has forced her to drink made the dark shadows of the night form into strange beings. They lunged out at her, snapping their large jaws and licking their salivating lips as they moved in closer.

It was supposed to aid in reducing the pain but Dahlia doubted its effects. There was nothing in all of Midgard that could lessen the agony of losing a child.

Tears had gushed out of Dahlia's eyes and racking sobs shook tremors through her body when the healers informed her that she had lost the child. She had screamed until her throat was raw. When she could no longer use her voice she lashed out at the nearest thrall scratching and clawing at her face. They had to forcibly hold her to the ground as they pried open her mouth pouring the warm liquid in. It had temporarily soothed her throat and not long after she fell fast asleep in a peaceful slumber.

Hours later she woke up, alone on her bed, a large grey wolf's pelt wrapped around her body, the bloodied shift still clinging to her womb. Her limbs felt heavy as she dragged herself out of bed.

She needed out, away from the memories that haunted her. Feeling weak and tired she only made it to the main room of the long hall before her knees gave out. She dragged herself onto the high backed chair Lagertha used as her throne. It was not as large or elaborate as the one in Kattegat but it was still a sight and drew the eyes of any who entered the hall.

Pulling her knees to her chest she hugged at them, trying to find warmth. The shadows moved in closer, surroundings her. They whispered words of death and evil into her ear. She shivered uncontrollably even with the wolf pelt tightly wrapped around her body. Her mind wandered to  _ draugr _ , the undead creatures that walked this world, wreaking havoc on the living. Their bodies decaying and dragging slowly through the night.

Her breath caught in her throat as the creatures moved in closer. She buried her head into her knees, eyes squeezed shut trying to force the images out of her mind. It was only a story Ragni had told her as a child, to scare her into behaving. There was no reason to be frightened.

'Dahlia.' A voice growled out in a whisper. She jumped, startled by the noise. Biting down on her lip, a scream threatened to spill out, she slowly lifted her head, her eyes peeking out around her knees. The draugr crept in closer, its cloak fluttering around its long legs as it approached. Dahlia whimpered scuffling back deep into the chair, too weak to flee from the creature. It's hand thrusts out trying to touch her face. Her mouth opened to let out a frightened scream but nothing escaped, only a muffled groan. She had lost her voice.

The hand caressed her temple, warm fingers running down the side of her face to her jaw. It lifted her chin tenderly so that she was forced to look it in the eyes.

Those eyes. Crystalline blue, bright with worry filtered down onto her.

'Ubbe.' She breathed out his name in a broken whisper. Her legs unfolded on the seat, she thrust herself up, into his chest, her arms wrapping around his neck as he caught her by the waist. Her body gave way, knees weak she collapsed but he was there to support her weight in his arms. As he pulled away from her embrace he gently lowered her back down to sit.

She looked small and frail by the oversized chair with its tall wooden frame and large armrests. Ubbe cradled her head in his palm searching her face, trying to catch her eyes but they were downcast, refusing to meet his look.

'Are you hurt?' Ubbe whispered as his eyes darted around the dark room, hoping their commotion had not woken anyone. Satisfied that they were still alone he brought his attention back to Dahlia. His hands ran along her face noticing the healing cut above her brow, he leaned forward kissing it tenderly. He could only imagine the fight she had put up when they had taken her, it would not have been easy.

A smile tugged at his lips at the thought. His eyes ran along her neck to her chest and he pushed back the pelt at her shoulders.

'Tell me you are okay.' Ubbe demanded uneasily, his tongue darted out, running across his lips when Dahlia still would not meet his eyes. She was being unusually bashful. He peeled the pelt away from her lap, his eyes following down to her belly where the dark stain of blood dried between her legs.

His eyes casted back to Dahlia's face, his brow wrinkled in concern. Lagertha had told him that Dahlia was pregnant with his child but he had never gotten the chance to hear it from her mouth. Tears ran freely down her cheeks as she reluctantly met his gaze.

'The gods have cursed me, Ubbe.' Dahlia cried, her voice cracking. 'Freyja has abandoned me.'

Ubbe fingers slid through her hair pulling her in by the back of her head, bringing her in closer.

'If you are cursed by the gods then so am I. We are bound, you and I, the fates have tied the knots. I should have come sooner but I am here now. You are leaving with me. I will not let you go until Ragnarök.'

Dahlia's eyes were downcast and distant, refusing to look up at Ubbe, tears silently running down her cheeks. Ubbe brushed her wet jaw with warm fingers before pulling her into his chest. He wrapped an arm around her back holding her flush against him. The other looping under her knees he lifted her up leaving the long hall and all its dark shadows.

* * *

Outside Hedeby's long hall Faxi waited patiently as Ubbe hoisted Dahlia up with a lift of her knee. He stepped up behind her, and when he settled in the saddle he reached out, taking the leather reins out of her hands. Her fingers clenched at his touch, she exhaled deeply through her nose before releasing her grip.

Ubbe adjusted the length of the reins in his hands, trying to ignore Dahlia's reluctance to be near him. His number one priority was to get them to safety, he did not have the mind to question Dahlia's cold shoulder. With the edge of his heel he nudged the horse into a walk and when he was sure that he had Dahlia secure in his arms he spurred Faxi into a gallop. He was in survival mode. He would worry about the death of his child later. He would worry about the hatred running deep in Dahlia's bones for him later. His only concern in that moment was to put as much distance between them and Hedeby before anyone noticed Dahlia's absence.

He wondered if they would go as far as to send the hounds after them. He doubted it. If they were smart they would know where to look.

Kattegat.

Home.

They would be safe there. He knew it, as did Lagertha, which was why she had chosen to silently sweep Dahlia away and not inform the townspeople of her plan.

Hostages were negotiated; prisoners were taken.

Dahlia shook with cold in his arms, he had given up his cloak and draped the pelt over her legs but it still did not help. Her feet were bare, there had been no time to grab her a pair of shoes before they left, and the shift she wore was thin offering no warmth. He moved the reins into one hand the other wrapped around her midsection forcing her weight into his chest, trying to share his warmth with her.

She fell into him easily enough but was rigid under his touch. He was reminded of when they first met and any time his fingers even brushed her skin she would pull back as if she had been burned by the fire.

A few strides into riding in this position Dahlia jerke away, sitting up straight in the saddle.

'I cannot ride like this.' She complained as she tried brushing away Ubbe's fingers.

'Yes you can.' Ubbe growled in her ear, he crossed an arm over her chest forcing her back against him. 'I have seen you ride that heated mare of yours. You can.' Ubbe chided, in her weakened state Dahlia did not put up a fight. He wondered how long that would last. 

It was dark but the moonlight outlined the edges of their bodies and he could see her fingers clench together, as if she did not know where to place her hands. He dropped his hand down to hers and intertwined them together.

He murmured into her ear. 'I was lost without you.' He confessed, glad that she could not see his face because he was certain his cheeks were flushed.

Dahlia gasped, her breath catching in her throat. She reached out tugging the reins out of Ubbe's hand bringing Faxi's head around to her knee in.

'What are you doing?' Dahlia demanded, her words only coming out in a harsh whisper, almost lost in the soft breeze that pushed her hair away from her face.

She threw her leg over Faxi's neck and hopped to the ground before the horse had come to a full stop. Wet grass squished under her bare feet, mud sinking between her toes.

'I just lost our child!' Dahlia tried to tell but her voice ragged under the force, only came to a high pitched screetch. Ubbe's brow furrowed but he nudged Faxi on, into a trot, taking him in tight circles surrounding Dahlia. He was irritated with her stalling, they needed to move, not fight. They could argue when they were safely at home. They could mourn the loss of their child then, not now.

She followed him with her body but soon grew dizzy and instead held her ground, arms crossed over her chest as her eyes followed Ubbe as he passed. The cold wet ground seeped up her toes to her calves spreading an icy chill in her bones. She was hardly aware of the feeling as anger boiled hot in her chest.

'And we will create more.' Ubbe replied, his blue eyes catching in the moonlight, they were dark, full of passion and anger. The same anger Dahlia felt. The gods had turned their backs on them even though they had tried to appease them. 'We will have so many children until we have our own horde and then the gods will not be able to ignore us.'

Dahlia huffed in annoyance. Ubbe continued to move Faxi around her and eventually her arms dropped from her chest and he stopped his horse turning into her.

'Why did you not come sooner?' Dahlia's voice caught in her throat. It burned from all her yelling, she was surprised to find that she still had use of it but it seemed the gods wanted her to get her words out. 'I waited for you, like a fool.'

Ubbe was off Faxi in a swift motion. On her in two long strides, his hands rushing the sides of her head to entangle them deep in her hair. He brought his lips to hers but he hovered above the soft skin of her lips not able to make contact. His heart was racing and everything inside of him begged him to solve their problem with a heated kiss but it also felt wrong. He did not deserve the touch of her lips against his, he had done nothing recently to be rewarded in such a way. His eyes squeezed shut, forehead resting against hers, trying to steady himself.

Pulling away, he searched her face, his brow furrowed and lips down turned, seeking the permission he longed to see in her eyes, telling him that it was okay, that everything would be fine between them. He could not find such reassurance so easily, he would have to work harder than that. He licked at his lips, opening his mouth to profess a list of excuses that had kept him away but the words were lost in his throat as he watched fresh tears escape Dahlia's ryes.

'I was afraid.' Ubbe whispered, not daring to pull his eyes away from her tears, his pain slipping down her cheeks with each breath, he could not look away.

A choked laughter escaped through Dahlia's nose, puffing out her lips. She brought a hand to her mouth embarrassed at the sound that escaped.

Dahlia let out a cruel laughter. 'You are telling me that, you, Ubbe, son of Ragnar Lothbrok, were afraid? I do not believe that.' Dahlia had a snide smile pulling at the corner of her wet lips, her cheeks stained with tears. She looked frightening in the moonlight, like a witch.

Ubbe sniffed, his lip purling in a snarl. 'Yes,' He growled in reply, his eyes rolling with annoyance. 'Me, Ubbe, son of Ragnar Lothbrok, was scared.'

'Of what?' Dahlia demanded pulling herself away from him embrace, distrust leaking from every pore.

'That I would lose you.' Ubbe admitted in a soft whisper.

Dahlia stared wide eyed as her chest heaved at his confession. She took a half step back, wanting to escape his words, like she always did.

'Why? Why not just be done with me?' She demanded in a tight lipped growl, hands clenched tight on her waist.

'Because I thought you might be worth saving.' Ubbe argued. He searched her face one last time, scowling at her hot headed nature, her blazing green eyes, scowling red lips. He was tired of arguing. When would she just believe that he cared for her? With a shake of his head he grabbed at her waist, abruptly twisting her away so that her back was to him. She gave a half hearted cry of protest but he ignored her. Instead he carelessly tossed her on to Faxi's back.

'The gods have punished me because I broke my promise to protect you Dahlia. I will not make the same mistake again. You are mine. I won't let you go so easily.' Ubbe asserted.

Dahlia scrambled to throw her leg around the horse, tugging on Faxi's mane for leverage. Ubbe waited on the ground, his hands resting at his sword belt as Dahlia straightened her shift and his cloak. He picked up the discarded pelt off the ground, gently tucking it around her legs, attentive to its placement, fidgeting with it restlessly until Dahlia's fingers smoothed over his, ceasing all movement. His eyes slowly made their way to her inquisitive stare.

'I am sorry for not coming sooner. Will you ever be able to forgive me?' Ubbe whispered, softening under her gaze.

Dahlia opened her mouth but no words came out, not because her throat ached but because for once she felt a loss for words. Could she forgive him?

Ubbe stepped up in the stirrup, aware of Dahlia's hesitation to answer. He settled in the saddle, taking control of the reins, he nudged Faxi east with a flick of his wrist.

'Where are we going?' Dahlia asked, confusion laced in her voice. Ubbe leaned forward, his chest bumping against her back. He craned his neck around till he could tenderly place a kiss on her ruddy cheek, stained from the cold wind and her tears.

'To heal.'

* * *

They travelled through the night with only the stars to lead the way. Dahlia faded in and out of sleep, her head resting against Ubbe's shoulder. He held her close, adjusting her body when she rocked too far forward. He worried about her state, if he had pushed her too hard after such a traumatic event. Dahlia was strong, he reminded himself, stronger than any other woman he had met.

He too wanted to fall asleep, the soft rocking of Faxi's gait lulling him in a deep trance. The pale light of the dawn is what brought him out of his sleepy state. He shifted restlessly in the saddle taking in the shadows of the forest that surrounded them. Tall trees towered over them, green with subtle hints of gold and red peaking throughout the forest. Fall was quickly approaching. The Harvest moon would appear soon. With blurry eyes he could see just beyond the trees to an open plain. Boulders jutted out randomly through the marsh, large and imposing like sleeping giants. Grasses turned brown for the season twisted in the breeze brought in by the river. Steam billowed up at one corner of the water's edge.

With one arm wrapped snug around Dahlia's waist, he lifted the other, pointing in the direction of the steam. 'We are headed there.' He whispered into her ear. 'It is a hot spring.' He husked when she did not reply. He peered down at her wondering if was talking to himself. Her eyes were sealed, pulled into a deeper state than sleep, her lips dry and chapped, all color was washed from her features, and sweat pooled at her hairline. He cursed silently to himself, grasping her jaw between his fingers he tilted her neck back taking in her pale face. Her skin burned under his touch.

Reining Faxi in to a halt Ubbe jumped down to the moss covered ground, pulling a swaying Dahlia into his arms. He crouched to his heels, cradling her closely, trying to give off some of his heat but still she shivered uncontrollably.

He wished vehemently that he had just headed home, to Kattegat, not been so foolish to try to romantically woe his wife into forgiving him. It seemed the most logical choice at the time. Dahlia had been so upset with him, angry that he had not come to her rescue sooner, he wanted to show her that he had missed her dearly. To tell her that he had thought about her every waking moment, even in his dreams she haunted him. If she died now...no, he could not even consider that as an option.

He tenderly placed her amongst the mossy slope, tugging the cloak and the wolf pelt tight about her body. On his feet he went to his saddle bags hastily rummaging about for the skin of water. He pushed aside the useless items inside, worrying that he had not brought any water in his rushed state to leave Kattegat. Finally he found what he was looking for, he returned to Dahlia's side, kneeling low. She mumbled incoherently as Ubbe brought the opening to her chapped lips.

'Here, drink this, you will feel better.' He whispered, cupping the back of her head lifting her up to accept the water. She mutely took a small sip, eyes briefly cracking open to take in Ubbe, they were glazed in a hazy fog, unseeing and fargone. He wiped at the drops that fell down her chin before taking a drink for himself. Head dropped low, his mind raced to the options at hand.

He could turn back to Hedeby, begging for help from his mother's murderer and Dahlia's captor.

Or travel tirelessly to Kattegat, which would take at least two days without stopping. He wasn't sure if Dahlia could make it that long without care.

Or they could stay camped here, with little provisions or shelter hoping she pushed past the fever.

He growled heartily not seeing many viable options. He wondered what more the gods could throw at him.

Answering his curiosity the tip of a blade pressed against the curve of his neck, breaking the skin, blood trickled down to his collarbone. Forgein words filtered into one ear, slowly processed in his brain and tumbled out the other ear in the string of harsh accusations.

'What are you doing in our forest?' A gravelly voice growled.

_ Sami _ .

Ubbe’s lip pulled into a snarl, angry with himself for being caught so unaware and with a tribe that held a significant amount of negative animosity for his people, and vice versa. Tipping his chin back he tried to assess the threat, his eyes slowly dragging along each man taking in their numbers carefully. Even armed with sword and axe and knife he stood no chance against the many men who had materialized like smoke.

The man with the knife shoved at Ubbe's shoulder forcing him to his knees, cold mud soaked through his pants. He sat back on his heels taking in the arguing men. They were pointing back and forth trying to decide if it was better to take them hostage or kill them. Wiping his muddy hands together, Ubbe moved to stand up, he would explain to them that he had gold to offer if they gave him and Dahlia safe passage. Quick to react to his sudden movements a few Sami appeared at his side grasping at his arms hauling him to his feet. They disarmed him, pulling at his sword and belt taking it for their own. His large skinning knife twirled between a young man's fingers before it slipped into his belt. His ax was ascertained before he could reach for it, his last defense. Suddenly he felt very vulnerable. He longed for his brothers, Hvitserk or Sigurd to have at his back, then maybe he could see an escape in his future. For now he would be at their mercy.

Dahlia whimpered deliriously from the ground. Instinctively he reached out for her, barley taking half of a step before he was blocked. A growl rumbled deep within his chest at the blonde haired man who tried to get in his way. Ubbe gave him his best wide eyed glare, sharp and meaningful. He worked his jaw as he tried to calm his ire. With a short shake of his head he motioned to the man to step down. He would rather die than let Dahlia be taken so easily from him again. The man faltered, stepping aside to let Ubbe pass.

Crouching down on his heels Ubbe brushed a wild strand of hair from her hot forehead. He grimaced at the increase in temperature.

'She needs help. She is sick.' Ubbe pleaded in their language looking toward the man with the knife. The words sounded childish and broken in his ears. It had been years since he had to use it to communicate.

The man with the knife, and short cropped strands of graying hair and long beard, seemed to understand what he was trying to say. He motioned to a few men lingering on the edges of the group and then to Dahlia, his words too rushed for Ubbe to understand. Nodding their heads they left, only to return a few moments later pulling a small wooden sled behind them.

Ubbe shifted uneasily on his feet as they lifted Dahlia into the sled, hoping that their intentions were pure. He had no choice but to trust them as he was shoved forward to follow the procession of Sami men.

* * *

It did not take long to arrive at the makeshift village that was the Sami's temporary home. As nomadic tribe they were always on the move, never calling one location home for long. It bustled with children running around, women and men hefting large bones of meat into smoke tents or tending to animals. There were only five or six tent structures, all created from massive pine tree poles that were covered with an assortment of furs, mostly from reindeer. They were all so busy with their otherwise normal day that they were startled to see a tall Norse man walk so casually into their lives. Most stopped what they were doing to examine Ubbe's long imposing frame but he ignored their curious looks, keeping his eyes intent on his wife who was being maneuvered towards a small tent.

A man shouted at the entrance of the tent and two women rushed out, hands caressing at Dahlia's burning face, fingers inspecting the rest of her body for injuries. They quickly came upon her bloodied shift, knowing looks passed between the two at their discovery and the older female ushered the man who was pulling the sled into the tent, Dahlia disappearing within.

Ubbe was corralled in the opposite direction, spears poking at his back, as if they were trying to tame a wild beast. He hissed in open objection, reluctantly stepping through the threshold of the large circular tent, ducking in the entrance to make room for his tall frame. The birch twigs that made up the floor, concealed by reindeer pelts, crunched under foot. A fire central in the room kept the area warm, smoke tendrils twisting up toward the smoke hole at the top of the tent. A stout man with hair hidden beneath a bright blue square hat and shaved face sat on top of a plush pillow near the fire. The man nodded his head in greeting motioning to Ubbe to sit across from him. Two women were in the corner mending clothes but moved to fetch a flagon and cup upon Ubbe entering, offering him a drink. Ubbe nodded his head in thanks, taking a short sip, he eyed the man across the fire. He wanted to say something, anything; to ask where they had taken Dahlia or why they took his weapons, but the words failed on his lips. The Sami people had a dozen different dialects, each one so different from the other that he was unsure where to start.

Ubbe cleared his throat, he crouched down low on his heels peering intently at the man across the fire. 'Where is-' He paused, mouth twisting searching for the words he wanted. 'My wife?' He inquired, giving the man a hard stare. He felt so vulnerable without his weapons. He wondered if he should just end the small talk and storm into the tent where they took Dahlia and demand her back.

The Sami man smiled softly at Ubbe's strained words, eyes bright with curiosity.

'My healers are taking care of her.' He replied in Norse.

Ubbe nodded his head in understanding but did not relax, instead he straightened back to his full height and took to pacing the length of the tent, drink forgotten, he rubbed his hands irritatedly together.

The man watched him in silent curiosity before he introduced himself. ‘I am Arne Ericksson, leader of this tribe.'

Ubbe continued to pace, hardly hearing the buzz of words out of Arne's mouth. His mind was lost on Dahlia.

'Tell me your name, Norseman and I will offer you and your wife my hospitality.'

Turning on his heel, Ubbe halted, hands clasped before him he addressed Arne.

'Ubbe, son of Ragnar Lothbrok.'

Arne smiled like a cat who had caught the canary and Ubbe wondered if he should have lied and given another name. His father was either loved or hated depending on the person.

'I will swear to you, Ubbe Ragnarsson, that she will be well taken care of but you must in turn do something for me.' Arne instructed, pointing to the plush pillows.

'Sit.' Arne commanded authoritatively. Ubbe felt his lip pull into a snarl, he was not used to being ordered around. He was starting to feel like a caged animal that was being poked, ready to snap at any moment. Eyeing the pillows and then Arne in quiet deliberation, he settled on ground, not seeing any other alternative to his predicament.

* * *

The Sami community was generous, offering Ubbe food and drink and a warm place to sleep but still they would not let him see Dahlia.

_ She was sick.  _

_ She needed rest _ .

That was all they would tell him in the few Norse words they knew. He wanted to ask more questions but the language barrier was confining to the conversation.

Arne had promised her safety on the condition that Ubbe, when he returned to Kattegat, would speak on their behalf to Queen Lagertha about the taxes imposed on them. The tribe was being taxed by both Queen Lagertha and King Harold. It was unsustainable and the tribe struggled because of it. Ubbe had gruffly agreed to speak with Lagertha on the matter, though the idea of having to be in the same room as her made his blood boil. Arne warned that if he did not hold up his end of the bargain that the gods would know his betrayal, and though they did not believe in the same gods Ubbe did not argue. He would keep to his end of the deal he promised, he was done with the business of testing the gods. He had one goal from here on out, to protect Dahlia, and that meant appeasing the gods.

Two nights passed and on the eve of the third Arne's wife, Sif, and daughter, Flora, updated him on the progress of Dahlia's health.

'She is not doing well.' Sif admitted, her head bent in concentration to the food she spooned out into a wooden bowl. Flora bit at her lip in sync with her mother's honest words. They weighed heavy on Ubbe's chest. When she offered him the bowl he shook his head rejecting the food.

'What can be done?' Ubbe urged.

'Nothing, we can only pray to the gods.' Sif conceded without much thought, handed the bowl over to her husband who hummed in quiet dissent to the bad news.

Ubbe chewed at his gums, feeling utterly helpless. He still had not been given back his weapons and now his wife, the one person he had promised the gods he would protect, was dying. His chest felt tight and suddenly he could not breath in the smoke filled room. He shot to his feet stumbling out of the tent in a blur of colors and sounds.

He walked without thought, letting his legs carry him wherever they pleased. The night air was cold and would have left him chilled without his cloak but his mind was so far away he was not bothered by such earthly feelings. He felt as if the gods carried him afloat above his body watching a troubled man make his way through an unknown forest.

A rock caught his foot tossing him forward onto his knees and a fallen branch caught his fall by the palm of his hand. He hissed in pain when the branch sliced through the skin.

_ Physical pain _ . 

He sighed in acceptance of the reaction. He had been here before, in tune with the burning of his muscles as he heaved his ax or the straining of tendons when he pulled at his bow a hundred times in one setting, the breaking of his skin when practicing sword play with his brothers. He watched in mute fascination as blood rolled down his wrist and into the sleeve of his tunic. He could harness on to that feeling and not the one that wanted to grab a hold of his heart, and stomach and chest. It wanted to tear him apart piece by piece. What was worse he did not know where to begin to address the enemy causing this reaction. He had always known who his enemy was; the Saxons who killed his father, the Franks, his uncle Rollo, the Sami, other rival Norse tribes, Lagertha even.

It had all been so simple and now he had no one to blame. He was violently angry but there was no one to express his anger on to. It was maddening. He had never felt this way before.

A twig snapped, bringing him out of his tormented mind. He spun on his heel to find Flora, out of breath and calling his name.

'Do not sneak up on me like that.' He chided, running a hand over the expanse of his face, trying to calm his nerves.

'I did not sneak up on you. I've been calling for you for ages.' Flora disclosed with a hint of attitude. She stubbornly placed small hands on her hips. She reminded Ubbe of Brandr, only a few years older and full of ideas of their own, exhausted of having to comply with their parents' demands, ready to live a life of their own but still so many years away from being able to accomplish such a task alone.

'Come with me.' She announced, tugging on the sleeve of his tunic, headed back in the direction of her home. 'I want to show you something.'

* * *

Sweat poured down Dahlia's exposed chest as if it was a hot summer day. Her eyelids were sealed shut with a rapid movement behind them. Her breathing was shallow and uneven in her deep state of sleep.

'She is lost in another world.' Flora mumbled, crouching down next to Ubbe. He caressed Dahlia's cold hand in his, staring at the fine bones of her fingers too afraid to look at her face.

'She needs help coming back to our world. She calls out for you in her sleep. I think you are the only one who can save her. If not-' Flora trailed off. Ubbe did not need her to finish her thought to understand the ending.

He stood up, taking in the shadows of the tent. He could feel the presence of the strange gods the Sami worshipped, hovering over him like dark demons in the night. It was not right. It was no wonder Dahlia could not heal in this foreign place with shamans who spoke in a strange language that did not translate in her mind. She must be scared and frightened, not knowing how to escape.

He motioned at the darkly dressed shaman to leave. He had been crouching in the corner, hissing in a string of objections to Ubbe's presence the moment he entered the tent. The shaman's two female assistants followed, the animal bones they wore about their necks clanking as they hurriedly moved after him, not wanting to be left with the large Norseman.

Ubbe relaxed when they were out of sight. He thanked Flora and then asked her to bring them fresh water and food. He was no healer but if everyone else had given up hope on Dahlia living he could at least try to coax her back into this world with one last effort.

'You have to come back to me.' He whispered to Dahlia, once Flora had left him alone in the tent. He squeezed her hand tenderly, bones crushing under the force. 'I don't know what to do without you.' His breath caught in his throat as tears slipped down his cheeks.

'I want to talk with you about our son that never was. Would he look like you or walk like me? I want to imagine what it would have been like to hold him in my arms, what it would have been like to love him. Because I do already love him though I've never met him and I do not know what to do about it. This feeling, this missing hole in my chest. I cannot do it alone. I need you by my side. For I know your heart aches as much as mine for something I never really possessed. Come back to me and we will fight this feeling of heartbreak together.' He demanded through a rush of tears, his head falling resting on her chest as he cried over what they had lost.


End file.
